Avatar Project Nano: UPGRADED
by Warrior of Spectra
Summary: Six months it has been. And I still fight the remainders of the RDA. I Still have much to learn about this war. But I have a lead. The girl. She is connected to all of this. I have to find her. My name is Alex White. And I am an Assassin.
1. Preface

**A/N: Okay, this is the official sequel to Avatar: Project Nano. But before you read this story, I suggest you read, Avatar: Project Nano, Project Angel, Project Runner, Autoborg: Project Cyber and sworn through swords (In-progress) For this story to make since, since all of the stories are important and feature important events that would affect Alex in this story. Okay, here we go.**

**Preface: How life changed for me.**

I was just a regular guy you wouldn't notice. Just a guy with a job fixing computers and also as a courier delivering packages. All to get money to help make life easier for me and my little sister who I was raising back then. Me and Emily's parents were killed in a explosion due to a piece of RDA equipment failing and killed my parents and several others in the neighborhood we lived in. But even though the Board of directors said it was an accident. I knew it wasn't.

So Emma and I were forced to live with our foster parents for a few years until my abusive foster father died by committing suicide after I confronted him for abusing me and him threatening to kill my little sister who I adored. Our loving foster mother died of Cancer shortly after. I was only fourteen but I was able to find a job and an apartment. For the next years I raised and took care of Emma. She and I never argued. We loved one another to much to hate one another. When Emma was eleven and I was eighteen. Emma began her first day of school. Only for her to be captured by the RDA and they used her as a test subject by injecting microscopic machines into her blood and nineteen other kids as well. She lived for two weeks while the others died in a few hours.

When me and my friends found out what was happening to her after two weeks of searching. I rescued her from her execution in a ware house…but Emma died in my arms when we rode back home.

I then became enraged that the only family I had left, my little sister the one I adored, was dead. I then planned to make the bastards who took her away from me, pay…with their lives! I went into a RDA research compound to steal a sample of the nanites to expose the RDA for what they really were. But I was captured in the process. And shipped to Pandora to be entered in a nanite testing project where I was code named, Project Nano. There I met the man in charge of the Nanite project, The Doctor. No one knew his real name. On the outside he looked like a regular kind thirty five year old man. But looking past those glasses and into his grey eyes, I saw a heartless and manipulative man who viewed life expendable.

He injected nanites inside my blood stream. It hurt like hell, as though someone had just put acid into my veins! I then blacked out. But as I drifted into the black pit. I could feel something inside me start to change. I woke up two years later. And I transformed into a Na'vi. When I escaped the base I was held in, I met Sai'ria. The niece of the Tsahik of the Tipani and was also next in line to be Tsahik. She took me to her clan where I learned their ways, and also discovered a new family while living with them. I eventually began to develop feelings for Sai'ria. And when I became a official adult member in the Tipani. She and I mated since we both loved one another so much that we would not care if IO had been originally human or not…But that's when the RDA decided that my happy life would be destroyed again. I helped the clan defend our Home. But as I did and when things turned for the worst. That's when the change began.

I discovered the power to shape shift my body into different forms. I used that power to defend my clan and our Hometree. For the next several weeks I fought the RDA and searched for answers about my nanites. Only to discover that I was the only human alive to bond with the nanites on a full injection.

I then took part in the defense of the tree of souls. I used my powers to save the lives of many who fought in the battle. And we forced nearly half of the RDA off of Pandora. But it wasn't over. Not by a long shot.

A week later I joined forces with a thirteen year old boy named Guardian Prime. He is a Autoborg. Together we helped fight his enemies named, the Cybercons. And also battled the RDA. And while I had been corrupted by the Cybercons under dark energon. I discovered more about my heritage and why I was able to bond with the nanites fully unlike any other biologically born human. It was because of my ancestry. I was born from a long line of Assassins who fought for peace. While their enemies, the Templars, did the same, but believed peace should be forced. My father was a descendent Altair, Ezio Auditore Di Firenze and Desmond Miles. But my mother was Templar born, descendent of the Borgia family. But my mother wasn't like her ancestors and loved my father and was loyal to him.

When I was freed of the corruption. Guardian and his fellow Autoborgs and I battled and defeated the Cybercons on Pandora and dealt another major blow to the RDA. But when I fought the leader Tyrant and the Cybercon Ninja, Destron. I discovered that my powers have evolved and gotten stronger. I now can form any weapon. Also Karen who is my Assassin teacher when I was initiated into the order, she said that I now had other powers. But I needed to discover them.

Now that the Cybercon threat is extinguished and Guardian and his fellow Autoborgs have left our universe so that way he and his friends can enter a academy to train for two years. I've also become a member of the Autoborgs.

It's been six months since then and the RDA have been silent. And Sai'ria is in her six month of her pregnancy. And it's almost time for our children to be born. This drives me to help get that Templar organization, that we know as the RDA, off of Pandora. The RDA think they're safe, hiding themselves underground. But they're wrong. My shape shifting has strengthened since the Cybercons defeat. And I know for a fact. That the RDA can't hide anymore. It's time they learned.

My name is Alex White, and this is my story.


	2. Chapter 1: Alex enters

**Chapter 1: Alex's entrance**

Conner sat behind his desk which was in a white room inside the underground base that was heavily secured. He was examining the holo screens in front of him with absolute no emotion. He wore black shades and also wore a long black jacket. He had blond hair that was combed neatly. He lightly moved one of the screens away from his sight and looked at another. Suddenly he heard the sound of the sirens and red lights flash. He slowly stood up lightly and raised his arms up and moved all the holo screens out of his way as he walked towards the door.

He walked out of his room and walked into a long hallway where several marines and workers that were the few RDA left on Pandora were running to their stations. Since the failed assault on the Tree of souls and the major loss of marines due to the battle between the Autoborgs and the Cybercons. All remaining RDA bases under the RDA's control were set on high security. Mainly due to the threat name, Alex Leonard White. The Olo'eyktan of the Na'vi clan named the Tipani.

He was meant to be a weapon for the RDA to use. But for Conner's superior who was the leader of the RDA and also the leader of the group that formed the RDA, the Templars. White was much more important than a weapon to the Doctor's eyes. He believed and knows that White has the power to force peace on Earth and Pandora. And crush their enemies, the Assassins. Who White has followed in his father and Forefathers footsteps. Even his mother who was ,unknowingly to his mother herself, was Templar born but chose to remain loyal to her love, Desmond White.

Conner walked quickly down the halls and eventually walked into the command center where Marines and tech specialists were working none stop.

"Report!" Said the leader of all Sec Ops on both Earth and Pandora in his usual cold, emotionless tone.

All of the marines stiffened at the sound of Conner's voice. They all turned around and saluted him and one marine gave the report.

"Sir. A half an hour ago we lost contact with one of our surface teams patrolling the surface. Ten we kept losing contact with the rest of the teams." The marine said nervously. Conner glared at the marine threw his shades.

"And you waited a half an hour to tell me this!" He said, his tone rising a little bit.

"We…we thought it was a communications error." The marine said. Conner walked passed the marine and walked over to a marine who was working the communications.

"I want the squad near gate seven to report in." Conner said. The marine nodded and activated the link. An image of a marine appeared on the screen. He wore an exo pack and marine armor. "This is Colonel Conner. What is your status near the gate?" Conner said.

The marine spoke. "Sir, all is quiet here. No sign of movement or any sign of Na'vi or the traitors…Or White." The marine said trembling at the last name of the Nanite project just spoken. Conner was about to say something, until the Marine's eyes widened and the sound of gun fire could be heard. Suddenly there was the sound of metal piercing flesh and blood pured out of the marines mouth.

"What is going on!" Conner ordered. The imaged blurred out.

"Sir! Elevator seven is moving!" A marine near a map of the underground base said. Conner quickly walked over to the marine and saw the map. The holographic image showed the elevator near the gate that they had just lost contact with was moving. Conner turned around.

"I want all nearest squads near that elevator now! Shoot anything that comes out!" Conner ordered. "Put the base on maximum alert. Alex White has arrived!"

….

The marines quickly blocked off the elevator and raised their machine guns while blockading the hall way that lead out of the elevator. Five AMP suits were apart of the squad. But all marines were trembling in fear. From the stories they've heard of White. This would be the toughest assignment of their career. The numbers on the elevator slowly counted down. When it reached the final number, the doors opened.

Every marine pulled the trigger and a barrage of bullets began to fly towards the elevator. After several seconds of shooting and when the smoke cleared…there was no one inside. The marines slowly stood up and moved towards the elevator.

But as they did. They failed to notice the sound of a air duct cover dropping lightly to the ground. And a nineteen year old human looking boy jump out and land behind the group. He wore a black hooded vest with blue and white markings and with the hood up and had the Tipani clan insignia sown on the back. He wore a black and white sling on bag which was fastened tight enough to his back to keep it from moving around to much it had the Assassin Brotherhoods insignia on it.

Alex White, had arrived in the base.

…..

**Alex's POV: **

I stood behind the marines and smirked, they should've realized that I would never take the obvious way into the base. I slowly raised my arms and glowing white and blue lines appeared over my arms. And slowly my arms changed into giant silver mechanical duel scythes. I twirled them and made a metal scrapping noise with them. One marine heard it and turned around quickly and raised his machine gun.

"Hey marines!" I said. Now all of the marines turned to look at me and their eyes widened in shock and horror. I twirled my scythes around again. "It that any way to treat a guest?" I asked.

The marines raised their weapons and were about to fire at me. But I charged forward and began to attack the marines with my scythes. With my enhanced speed I made quick work of them and my enhanced durability made me feel no pain or suffer any wounds from the bullets or weapons they had. I quickly used the nanites in my feet and wall ran up the wall and performed a back flip with my enhanced jumping strength. I landed behind some marines and killed them. I then formed my claws on both arms and destroyed a AMP. I looked around at the group that I killed.

I then kneeled and said. _"Requiescat in Pace." _I said in respect of the dead. I slowly turned to the elevator and then I reached into my pack and pulled out a detonator device. I flipped the switch and a series of explosions could be heard hundreds of feet above at the surface. I then activated my Com link.

"Jake, Neytiri. The entrance is clear and the air is breathable for you guys. I'll fight my way through the base and deal with Conner." I said to Jake and Neytiri over the Com link.

"Okay Alex. We'll see you down there." I heard Jake say. I nodded to myself and closed my eyes. I then fazed into my Na'vi form. My clothes and equipment grew with me. I slowly turned to a hallway which was big enough for me in this form still. I then raised my arms and formed my blade on my left and right arm. And I charged forward deeper in the interior of the base.


	3. Chapter 2: Evolotion

**Chapter 2: Evolution **

Conner watched with now emotion as White blasted his way through a group of marines in a hallway guarding the way to one of the main power generators. White had formed guns on both of his arms and with his enhanced durability and the rapid fire of the gun, the marines were easily shot dead. After White had shot the marines, Conner noticed him stop and look up at the security camera. It felt as though Alex was looking right at Conner. The look on Alex's face was calm but there was a hint of anger in his eyes. Alex raised his gun and shot the camera.

Conner walked towards one of the marines who was manning some of the security controls of the base.

"Lock it down." Conner said. A marine commander looked at the Colonel. The man at the machinery looked up at Conner. "Then fill the rooms with nerve gas." Conner ordered. The marine commander walked forward up to the Colonel.

"But sir! Our men are still in the halls!" The marine said. Conner was motionless for a second but slowly reached into his pocket. And then quickly turned around and pulled out a desert eagle pistol and aimed it in between the marines eyes and pulled the trigger. There was a loud shot and the marine fell backwards onto the ground. The death was quick.

All of the marines in the room looked in shock at what the colonel had just done. Conner slowly put the pistol away and turned to the marines in the room.

"Is there anyone else who would like to question my authority?" He asked with a hint of annoyance in his tone. "Because if there is, I will not hesitate to kill each and everyone of you."

The marines quickly got back to work. The marine in charge of filling the halls with nerve gas hesitated for a moment, until there was a loud explosion coming from the upper levels. Conner looked up and since there was glass up above and on the outside showed the center of the facility which went up for a few miles and it showed the floors of the base.

Up above on the top level there was flashing and the sound of gunfire. Conner adjusted his shades and pulled out his two desert eagle pistols.

…

**Alex's POV: **

I stood behind a metal pillar in my Na'vi form and I heard gun fire on the opposite end of the pillar and the sound of the bullets hitting the pillar on the other side. I had my arms in their gun forms right now. I remained motionless for a few minutes letting the marines waste their ammunition or wait for me to come out. Finally the sound of the gun fire stopped. I quickly reached into my bag with my hand that I had turned back to normal and pulled out a bomb that Karen and I developed. I learned that the Assassins have developed a lot of bombs. I quickly activated the detonation sequence for the bomb and then threw it out at the marines. Upon seeing the bomb the Marines quickly scattered. I quickly came out from behind the pillar and shot my guns at the marines.

I ran towards a glass railing and crashed threw it and now I was falling, with the ground one hundred feet bellow. I stopped firing and looked downward feeling the wind rush past my face.

As I fell I saw some marines run closer towards some of the floors that I was passing. But I quickly changed modes on my guns, since I discovered two modes, rapid fire and focused which causes the guns to blast out concentrated energy bolts. I charged up a blast and shot the marines as I fell. Finally as I got closer to the ground I was able to see several people bellow grab weapons and start to fire at me, one of which I could barely see was the murderer of my little sister Emily, Colonel Conner. He wielded two pistols and was firing them at me. I shot my guns on rapid fire and killed a majority of the marines. When I killed all but Conner, Conner quickly ran out of the command center as I fell closer. I deformed my guns and I quickly changed my position so that way I would land on my feet.

Finally I landed with a very loud crash and a giant impact. But I slowly stood up unharmed of the impact. Since I could survive any fall thanks to my nanites. I saw the door Conner had went threw close. I quickly ran forward towards the door to chase after the Templar.

I quickly formed my armor around my arms making gauntlets which were silver in color and had white glowing lines across some parts of the armor. I raised my fists and punched the door which easily crashed forward. I heard the door crush three marines that were in the way. I walked forward down the hall and slowly formed my blade on my right arm. I placed my hand on the lever so I could be ready to switch it into it's Blade-Saw mode. Finally I saw a door close. I ran forward towards it and walked into the room.

Inside I saw that the room was white and had multiple Amino tanks. Around ten. Each were set in a perfect row. I walked down the middle of the room and eventually came towards an Amino tank that was in the center. The tank was filled with a silver liquid. And in the tank, I saw a human female. She looked around thirty. There were several tubes sticking out of her skin. I felt sick to my stomach but I didn't show it.

"Beautiful isn't it Alex." I heard someone say.

I turned around to my left to see Conner walking out from in between two amino tanks. He leaned on one of them and slowly took out a lighter from his pocket and examined it. "These are all our failed nanite subjects. Those who failed to bond properly with their nanites. Soon they will be mutated. And turned into something less than human." Conner said as he slowly began to pace. I paced away from him as we circled one another.

"You're sick." I said calmly.

Conner simply smirked while flicking the lighter to life and then turning it off while still looking forward.

"It is life Alex. Humanity is very dark. You of all people know the feeling of being around dark people. Like your foster father. How he always would beat you until you no longer felt the blows." Conner said.

"But still, is this how you hope to gain peace? By killing a majority of life like this to gain peace? What's the point of gaining peace if there are less people to actually enjoy the peace?"

"You are only nineteen Alex. You don't understand." Conner said.

"I may still be young. But I do know who is being the monster." I said.

"Still have not gotten over your sister's death have you? Why don't you come forward and kill me and satisfy your lust for revenge." Conner said most likely trying to bate me. But it wasn't going to work.

"Sorry to disappoint you Colonel, but I'm not the same person who first arrived on Pandora." I said. "Before my anger got the best of me, now I know how to control that anger. And instead of fighting out of anger and letting it blind me like it did six months ago when I was captured by the Cybercons. I keep my emotions in check. I no longer will be baited by your tricks." I said. Conner and I stopped circling one another.

"Hmm. You are indeed different than before Alex." He said.

He slowly placed the lighter in his pocket and reached for something. I quickly raised my blade and changed my normal arm into a claw and charged forward. I brought my blade about to slice Conner in half, but he jumped back at the last second. I then raised my blade again and was about to attack him, until a glass tank landed on top of me. I was now trapped inside an Amino tank. I quickly raised my clawed hand. But I felt the temp start to drop. I looked at my feet and saw them start to freeze. I quickly deformed my weapons and brought my hands to my chest to form my electric cluster blast. But it was to cold to focus. Three seconds later. I was frozen solid.

….

Conner walked up to the tank that held, now frozen, Alex. Conner smirked. It took longer than he expected. Alex had indeed changed since they last met at the base before the Cybercons had assaulted it and Conner had been humiliated by the Autoborg, Guardian Prime. But that didn't matter. Alex was in his hands now. All that remained was to take him back to his superior and master of the Templar order, the Doctor. Conner was brought out of his thoughts as the amino tanks slowly went into the ground for there cooling storage. But as they did. Conner heard the door open and heard the sound of two people run into the room. Conner smirked when he realized that the footsteps belonged to Na'vi.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Olo'eyktan of the Omaticaya, and his mate." Conner said having his back facing the two uninvited guests. Conner looked at Alex who was frozen. "Jake Sully, and his mate Neytiri. The two of you have been a nuisance to us."

**Jake's POV:**

Neytiri and I stood on the opposite side of the room where Colonel Conner was standing looking at the storage tank that Alex was frozen in. I gritted my teeth in anger at seeing my friend like this. I then glared back at Conner. It had been years since I last saw that bastard. If I would've known that he and his superiors were leading a program that involved killing children, I would've killed him myself. I raised my bow and aimed it at the back of his skull as well as my mate Neytiri.

"Give up Conner. You're out numbered and outmatched." I said. It was true. Two Na'vi going against one human who wasn't armed very well didn't pose much of a threat.

But Conner chuckled. "Is that so Jake. Tell me. Do you know the reason that I am the leader of Sec Ops on both Earth and Pandora?" Conner asked us. Neytiri and I looked at one another.

"Because the monsters you serve have let you become the leader of the sky people soldiers." Neytiri said in almost a growl.

Conner laughed. "You are partially right my dear. But, that isn't the only reason. You see. I know that the two of you fought that old fool Quaritch. And I actually should thank you for killing him Neytiri. But you see, I am far more superior than Quaritch ever was. I am more superior than him in strategy, leadership, and combat. He is no where near my level." Conner said.

"Guardian told us that you thought highly of yourself. But in the end you ended up getting kicked in the ass and lost both of your arms, which I'm assuming those are just machine implants." I said making fun of him.

Conner was silent for a moment slowly he took his sun glasses off with his back still facing us. "The bottom line Sully. Is that you should've brought more soldiers. Because I will easily defeat the two of you." Conner said. And that's when he raised his sun glasses up and threw them at us with his back still facing us. The sunglasses flew threw the air very fast towards my mate almost hitting her head. I quickly caught them. But right as I did that. I felt someone grab me by my arm and then flipped me to the ground. I dropped the shades. I then heard Neytiri fall to the ground as well. I slowly stood up and saw that the one who flipped me and Neytiri onto the ground…Was Conner. I just saw him put on his sunglasses. He smirked at us as he adjust the glasses.

I quickly got up and raised my bow and shot two arrows at him which flew threw the air very quick. But that's when I saw him disappear and then reappear a foot from where he had just stood. It was like he teleported! I shot several more arrows but he avoided them as though they were slow moving. Neytiri got up and shot several arrows. But again he blurred out of existence and then reappeared. Damn it! He was fast!

I tried to kick him but he blocked the kick. Neytiri and I tried close range combat with him. But he easily outmatched us. He then jumped up and grabbed us by our arms and threw us towards the opposite end of the room. And I felt myself hit glass. I realized that I was in a storage tank like Alex. I looked around and saw Neytiri in a Storage tank next to me.

"Neytiri!" I yelled at my mate as mty tank was sealed and I felt myself start to freeze.

"My Jake!" Neytiri cried out as she slowly began to freeze. I slammed on the tank glass and called out to mate again. But that's when I saw our tanks start to descend into the ground. Then…Everything went black.

…..

Conner smirked as he saw the storage containers that held the two leaders of the Omaticaya slowly sink into the ground. This day got better and better for Conner. Conner pulled out a com link and was about to activate it. Until there was a loud siren. Conner turned to one of the storage tanks. And saw that the ice around Alex was starting to crack. And electricity started to radiate around him.

…

**Alex's POV:**

I saw her again. I saw a sixteen year old girl sitting on a dark beach with weird rock formations. The water was ink colored. The moon was full and the stars were bright. The girl was wearing black tattered clothing. Her hair was light brown. She looked out at the sight of the black sea water and there was a light in the distance. She ran up to the water and dove in and began to swim towards the light.

I felt as though I'd seen her before…Wait. Back at the underground base Guardian and I went to. I'd seen her in a brief vision. Except she had been wearing silver armor and had a feathered sash covering her left leg…And she also wielded some kind of sword that was a cross between a gun…And she killed a marine by launching electricity from her hand…

Who was she? Suddenly I felt a surge of power in my chest. I began to feel stronger. Suddenly my eyes opened. I was still frozen. But I heard electricity start to surge around me. And instead of shocking me, I felt stronger and my energy replenished. I felt my arms and legs start to break through the ice. Eventually the ice around me had been melted off. I now saw Conner on the other side of the storage containers glass. I gritted my teeth and raised my arms which were now covered in sapphire blue electricity.

Suddenly the glass broke into dust. I was now freed from the container. I looked at Conner and on instinct I raised my arms. I then saw a bolt of electricity fly from my hands. Conner ducked behind one container. I continued to fire electric bolts at Conner. I then held up my left hand and I comprised electricity in that hand to form a sphere of electricity. I then threw it. It then fell to the ground next to Conner and five seconds later. It blew up. Somehow I formed a electric grenade.

This…This was one of my new powers! I then saw Conner run for the door. I quickly ran forward about to run fifty miles per hour to catch up with Conner easily. But I stopped when I heard someone yell.

"Alex!" I turned to see two storage containers start to descend to the ground. And inside both of them were Jake and Neytiri!

"Jake! Neytiri!" I called out. Suddenly again on instinct I raised my arms. And I saw electricity start to drain out of all of the lights and machinery around me and the electricity actually came towards my body which my body absorbed. I was surprised at what happened. But the Conatiners stopped descending into the ground and came back up. I quickly ran forward towards Jakes. But he motioned me to Neytiri's, wanting me to free her first. I nodded. I went over to Neytiri's and formed my hammer fist on my left arm and smashed the glass. Neytiri stumbled out of the container, but I caught her and helped her stand. We then freed Jake.

Jake and Neytiri hugged one another and shared a brief kiss. They were both relieved the other was alright.

"Guys." I said to them. They both looked at me. "you guys head back to the surface. I'll go after Conner."

"Are you sure Alex?" Neytiri asked. I smiled and nodded.

"I'll be fine. But you guys need to get out. I have a feeling Conner has a trick up his sleeve…like last time." I said. They both nodded. They then headed for the nearest escape hatch that lead to the surface. I quickly trailed Conner.

I continued to run threw the halls and occasionally was stopped by machine gun squads. Only for them to be wiped out with my whip arm. I finally saw Conner start to enter a hanger area to get into a Dragon Gunship. I ran towards the metal door that was closing. I swung my whip forward. Conner smirked as the door shut and my whip hit the door. I swore.

I charged towards the door and then deformed my whip. I then raised my arms into an X shape. Glowing white and light blue lines appeared over my arms. I smirked. Time to pull these bad boys out.

As I ran towards the door I formed a weapon that I always intended to form since I discovered that I could now form any weapon. Right as I reached the door, my arms transformed into giant double edged Duel Axes. The were silver and mechanical like. I swung my Axes at the door and upon hitting the doors. The doors fell apart. I ran into the hanger.

I saw Conner get into the Dragon as it lifted into the air and flew threw an opening in the roof. Leading to the surface.

"Oh no you don't!" I yelled. I quickly formed my Jet thrusters on my back. The thrusters then kicked in and started to make the low mechanical hum and started to spout blue flames. I then flew up into the air, chasing the Dragon Gunship. I flew up to the surface and then flew above the Dragon. The gunship fired one of it's machine guns turrets at me. I evaded the guns. After I avoided the gunfire, I saw that we were now flying away from solid ground and showed that the base was actually carved into one of the floating mountains. We were now flying in the middle of the sky with some of the other floating mountains in the sky.

I flew above the Dragon gunship and then decided it was time to land on top of it.

"Detach!" I yelled out loud. The next thing I knew was my jet thrusters detach from my back and I now fell towards the Dragon Gunship. This was a new feature I learned with my powers of shape shifting. Some weapons and equipment that I form now can detach from my body since they are mechanical.

I fell on top of the Gunship and moved to a certain section of the Gunship and then formed my blade and sliced a hole in one section of the Gunship. As soon as I tore off a small section of the top of the Gunship I saw Conner standing under the exposed roof. I smirked as he looked up at me threw his exo pack. I deformed my blade and formed my claws on both arms. I held them up.

"Think it's time you and I had a little chat!" I said.

Conner smirked and then said. "I'd watch my head."

I raised an eyebrow and looked up. "Ah CRA…" I began but was cut off when the bottom rail of a Scorpion Helicopter hit me in the head causing me to stumble off the Dragon Gunship and fall threw the sky and plummeting to the ground. But I heard a screeching noise. The next thing I felt was that I landed on somethings back. I looked to see that I had landed on my Ikran, Pyrus. I smiled to my red Ikran and patted it's neck as I situated myself.

"Thanks pal." I said. Pyrus screeched. I heard gunfire behind us. Luckily we evaded the gunfire of the Scorpion. I formed my arm gun and was about to fire, until I saw something fly straight into the Scorpion destroying it. That something then flew back to me. It was my jet Thrusters. I also figured out a way to have them act as an AI when I was detached from them. They could ram or fire guns at enemies and they could reattach to my back or I could stand on top of them and sue them as a glider. The Jet thrusters reattached to my back and deformed.

I looked out at the Dragon Gunship flying away. I sighed and had Pyrus fly the opposite direction. This was a bitter sweet victory. Destroyed another RDA base, but didn't kill Conner. But another plus side…was that I discovered a new power.

I raised my left hand as I flew on Pyrus and I looked at my hand. I then willed it to radiate electricity. I saw the blue electricity radiate from my hand…Amazing. As we flew Pyrus and I finally met up with Jake and Neytiri who were flying on their Ikrans. We then began to fly to Hells Gate. There was something I had to tell my Assassin teacher, Karen Augustine.


	4. Chapter 3: The hunters

**Chapter 3: The Hunters**

I was in my human form while I sat in a chair in the Avatar station at Hells Gate which has been under control by those who defected to the Na'vi's side. It's also been the place where I would come in for occasional check ups ran by Karen Augustine, the younger sister of Grace Augustine. She is an Assassin who had come to Pandora a few years back to discover a plot that the Templars were planning using the nanites. She and her partner have been on Pandora ever since and they haven't contacted the Brotherhood in years mainly due to the Templars having control over off world communications. So now we're fighting the Templars on Pandora with the help of my clan and the Omaticaya and any other Na'vi clan who wishes to help us. Which there is with out a doubt a lot since the clans would like to see the RDA off of their world after what the RDA and the Templars had done.

Karen walked into the Avatar station, like her older sister she had red hair. But Karen's was longer and was neat she wore a white hoodie which is what she normally wore other than her Assassin's jacket. She was holding a holo pad with her which had the nanite status of when we used the Link Chambers as a scanner so that way we could get a better idea of what was happening with my nanite cells.

"Well Alex, I did some more research on your new power. It's definitely Electro kinesis." She said while flicking through the contents. Electro kinesis. Another way of saying Electric manipulation…So I could now control electricity to? Awesome. I raised my hand and focused and electricity started to radiate around it.

"Outstanding." I said. Karen grinned.

"It seems that your powers are expanding greatly. It would be interesting to see what more you can do." She said. I nodded. Slowly I stood up and reached for my sling on bag and fastened it.

"Yeah. Looks like I'm going to have to test this out." I said while examining the electricity around my hand as it dispersed. "But I can test it later." I said. She smiled realizing what I meant.

"Sai'ria's almost ready to give birth to your child. In a few weeks she'll be ready." Karen said. I nodded at her. She and Julie have been helping Sai'ria, my mate, threw her pregnancy. Sai'ria has been waiting patiently for our child to be born. She and I have been looking forward to becoming parents. She walked up to me and placed one of her hands on my shoulder. "You and Sai'ria are excited, I can tell." She said. I nodded.

"It's been a very long wait." I said.

She nodded. "But it's been worth it for you two, hasn't it?" Karen said. I nodded. She chuckled. "When your mother was teaching me about medicine. She was pregnant and was going to give birth to you. She was so excited that she was going to have a baby boy. It's hard to believe her child has grown up so much." she said smiling. I felt myself blush a little but smile. We then talked a little more and I walked out towards the command center.

As I entered I saw Charles Jackson sitting in a chair at a desk looking at something. I walked over to the former Marine captain who he and his team had defected to the Na'vi's side mainly due to all of them having respect for the Na'vi's way of life. His handwas rubbing his forehead lightly. He looked like he was thinking hard.

I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Something wrong Charles?" I asked him.

He looked at me and sighed while nodding. He showed me a picture. It was a picture of three people. One was a woman who looked around fort five, the other was a boy around seventeen wearing a marine's uniform. The other was a little girl around eleven standing in front of the two. They all looked Native American decent or maybe south American. The three were standing in front of a house that looked as though it was in one of the poor districts in a South American village.

"This is a picture of me, my mother and my sister…" Charles said. I nodded while looking at the picture. He sighed while rubbing his eyebrows. I now noticed that he had a thin trace of a beard starting to form. He looked tired. "I joined the U.S. marine corps to help my mom and sister. We lived in a poor district in South America. I joined when I was eighteen since I couldn't find a suitable job for me to help raise money for the two of them." He paused.

"What happened?" I asked reluctantly. He looked at me and then sighed while placing the picture on the table.

"One time while I was over seas. The town we lived in was close by to a nuclear reactor. Something went wrong, it overheated or something. Then there was an explosion that wiped out the village. I returned a month later…only to see that my family didn't survive…" He said while running his hands threw his hair.

"I'm sorry Charles…I know what it feels like to lose family." I said while looking down at the ground.

Charles sighed. "Today was my sister's birthday. I just thought I'd spend some peace and quiet in here just to remember the good times with my sister." He said.

"Sorry I disturbed you." I said.

"Don't be…I guess it's good to talk about these things. I guess it helps us heal." He said.

"Yeah…When I told Sai'ria and Tu'ri about my past. They helped me heal a little bit, they began to treat me like a member of their family."

Charles smiled. "Yeah…" He said as he stood up and adjusted his uniform vest. "It's been nice talking with you Alex. I'll see you around, and tell Sai'ria that I congratulate both of you. Not to long until you two are parents." He said. I nodded. He then left the command center and left for somewhere else. I sat down in the now empty Ops center. I slowly leaned back in a chair and closed my eyes a little. I figured I'd better relax a little before I go back home.

Jake and Neytiri had returned to their clans Home tree a few hours ago. But I stayed back here to have Karen run my check up. After a few minutes of quiet, I slowly got up and walked towards the elevator and after I reached the bottom levels of Hells Gate I then went to the main airlock and exited the base. Outside Pyrus was waiting for me. I smiled as I fazed into my Na'vi form and mounted him. Before I connected my Queue to his, I looked up into the sky. It was starting to get cloudy. Almost as though it was about to rain.

I shook my head and then gave Pyrus the command to fly.

Pyrus and I flew for a few hours and occasionally I would look up at the sky. It had started to rain a little. But it felt relaxing a little. As we flew, I noticed a wooden building bellow. I looked down and examined it carefully from the sky as we flew over. It was Karen's older sister, Grace, old school which was where Grace taught Na'vi children. Slowly we flew down to the ground. Pyrus landed and I slowly dismounted him. I looked at my ikran.

"Head back home. I'll see you there." I said. Pyrus nodded and then flew off. I turned to the school and sighed sadly. This was the place where Neytiri's older sister, Sylwanin, had been killed at. Even though Neytiri was healed mentally from seeing her older sister shot. She still would occasionally come here with Jake, Sai'ria and I. I decided I would pay my respects. I walked slowly up the steps and pushed back my hood. I pushed the door open lightly and walked inside. I looked at the empty building and sighed. I walked up to one wall which had bullet holes in the wall. Slowly I reached out to touch it, but as I did_…Everything stopped._

_I looked around at my surroundings to see everything was grey and white and black. Some how I was in my human form. I felt as though I was alone. But…I saw someone. The girl that I've been having visions of. She was standing in front of me reaching up to touch the holes in the walls. She turned around and then she…walked right threw me. I turned to see her talking with a woman…Grace Augustine. _

_Suddenly the girl seemed to get angry and electricity began to radiate off of her arms, except it was black. Then…_

Everything returned to normal. I looked around and ran my hand threw my hair wiping away the sweat. I was in my Na'vi form again. I shook my head and slowly kneeled to the ground and then began to say a preyer to respect those who were killed here. I then slowly got up. It was time for me to leave. I then walked towards the door.

…

'_That him brother?'_

'_Yeah…That's him alright.'_

'…_Should I?'_

'_Go for it. Lets see how good he's gotten.'_

…

I slowly walked out of the wooden building and I slowly got into a runners position so I could run at seventy miles per hour and get back to Hometree. But as I readied myself to run. But as I did. I heard the sound of some kind of…Cross bow being loaded…in the trees. I quickly looked up and as I did I heard something fly towards me. I caught a glimpse of silver. My eyes widened and quickly rolled out of the way of the thing that was flying towards me…But that's when I felt something stab into my leg as I rolled away. It didn't hurt but it made my leg go limp for a second and then return to normal. I looked at my leg, to see a silver arrow sticking out of my leg, not an arrow that the Na'vi use. But this one looked human designed.

I looked up into the trees, to see movement. I couldn't see the figure due to the rain now coming down hard like a wall of white water. But the figure looked female like. I quickly pulled the arrow out of my leg and my leg was healed by my nanites in one second. I then jumped up into the trees and began to free run threw the trees to catch up with the woman. I was easily catching up to the woman. From what I could see she was wearing a black Marines uniform with silver markings. She looked human. I knew she was working for the RDA and was a Templar, since she was free running with skills that regular marines don't normall have. I saw her reach for something strapped to her back, and drew two hooked swords, or commonly known in China as tiger swords. The tip of the blades were curved and if you had two and knew how to use the blades, then the two swords could literally act as one.

She slashed out with her sword and used the curved part of the blade to slide down a vine towards the ground. I jumped down and landed onto the ground lightly with out leaving a a impact into the ground. She had her back to me. I formed my Hammer Fists and slammed them together. Slowly she turned to face me with her hooked swords pointing at me. Now I saw her clearer. She…Was one of the two guards who were guarding the doctor when the Autoborgs and I invaded the RDA base. She still wore her black uniform with the silver markings. Along with her black Exo pack which had a silver moon design on the forehead. She had her hood up over her head. And strapped to her back also was a mechanical like crossbow. I realized that she almost looked like Ares in those clothing but a little different.

I raised my hammer fists. She tensed a little. I charged forward at her with my enhanced speed. She raised her swords and was able to deflect my hammers. I then swung them again with speed that she couldn't keep up with. She rolled out of the way as Islammed my hammers into the ground creating a small crater in the ground. I looked up as I saw her just finish her backflip from the ground, into a twenty foot tree. I stared in amazement…How? Nanites…That's had to be what it was…But how. Only my bloodline is able to bond with the nanites on a full injection…unless she was put on a minmum injection.

She jumped out of the tree and then landed onto the ground with cat like reflexes. She jumped up and swung her blades at me. I deflected each strike with my hammers and countered each blow. But she easily dodged or deflected them. I swung out with my foot and kicked her in the stomach which sent her flying into a tree. She hit it, but she had recovered as she flew into it and she was now standing on the side of the tree. She looked at me as I looked at her. She drew her crossbow and shot several arrows at me. And even though I tried to avoid them, each one hit me. I kneeled to the ground when the arrow hit me in the shoulder. For some reason every time those arrows hit me, they managed to hit me in a pressure point…meaning that she was deliberately anticipating my movements as she shot that thing. In turn hitting my pressure points. If I was a regular human or Na'vi. I would've been dead with out my nanites.

I slowly stood up and took the arrow out of my shoulder. She loaded a few more arrows into the crossbow. I quickly realized I needed to armor myself up. I closed my eyes and focused on my nanites threw out my body. Suddenly armor with glowing white lines on some parts of my armor began form around my body. But as I did. I heard a loud explosion behind me. I turned around and felt a invisible force hit me and sent me falling to the ground. Slowly I stood up. Now I saw another figure. The figure ran up next to the woman. This one was male, I also recognized him as one of the doctors guards.

Like the woman he two wore Black marine armor. Except his had golden markings and his exo pack had a golden sun on the forehead. I slowly stood up again, but he lifted up his bare hands and I saw holes appear in his palm. Suddenly there was another load explosion. And the air around the man's palm became visible and flew right at me. It hit me and sent me flying backwards.

Again I stood up. Okay…now I know what they could do. Enhanced stats, the girl has enhanced accuracy, boy has the power to create sonic blasts…Now my observations were done.

I stood up again the man raised his palms again. But I was anticipating that. I charged forward right as he shot a sonic blast. I formed my shield and was able to successfully block it. The woman raised her crossbow at me ready to fire. But I raised my normal arm and formed a gun that I always wanted to use. I formed a chain gun. I then shot at them rapid fire. They all jumped backwards. She raised her crossbow again, but I shot a bullet which knocked the woman's crossbow out of her hand. She looked at me. I was now in front of both of them. I then deformed my weapons and formed a blade on both my arms and willed them to enter their Blade-Saw mode. I swung the blades at them and actually left a couple of cut marks on theme. They continued to avoid my strikes and attacked me with quick strikes but they still hurt. I then activated my ability to cover my weapons in electricity.

I swung rapidly at them. This continued for several minutes until I deformed my blades and raised both my arms. I formed electricity around them, and I could've sworn I heard the two of them gasp. I then shot ten bolts of electricity at them continually missing them, but that's when I felt myself grow tired and kneel to one knee. They slowly walked forward and looked at me.

"Well sister. Isn't this interesting." The boy said, he sounded around eighteen.

"Yes brother, lets leave him be. I think our little test is done." The girl said. She sounded seventeen. Her brother nodded and jumped up twenty feet into the air and landed on a branch.

The girl looked at me threw her black exo pack.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

She sighed. "Artemis, my brother is Apollo…" She said while pausing. "Just be glade we weren't even trying. Because the next time we fight. You'll understand why we are called the hunter twins." she said while turning around. But she then said. "And you better master those new powers. Or else she would've died for nothing." She said.

"What?"

Artemis then jumped up to the same branch as Apollo and the two disappeared. I slowly stood up after getting over my exhaustion from using my electro kinesis.

'_What did she mean by that I should master my powers "Or else she would've died for nothing".' _I thought. I looked around and activated my nanite vision. I saw the aura's they left behind. They were nanite projects…like me and like Ares. But different. They had minimum injection of nanites. Giving them some abilities, but not as strong as mine. But they were still skilled. I looked up into the sky to see the rain still poring . I turnedto the direction that I knew Hometree was at. I quickly formed my jet thrusters and flew off…But what Artemis told me was still hanging in my mind. What did she mean by that…Who had died? I shook my head. Those questions would be saved for when I meet them again…Which I knew would be soon.


	5. Chapter 4: Homecoming and Templar leader

**Chapter 4: Homecoming and the Templar's meeting**

I walked up to the bottom of the Hometree. The Tipani were doing their daily routines. It was calm and peaceful. I walked towards the inside of the Hometree. I noticed many of the people looking at me with and greeting me. I would smile and nod back and greet them as well. T was hard to believe that six months ago I was an outsider. Now I was the tipani's Olo'eyktan. The clan thought that I would be the suitable choice mainly due to how much effort I put into helping the clan and fighting the RDA. At first I was reluctant and in truth I still am a little bit hesitant about being the clan leader and sometimes I still think Bey'damo would be the better choice. But the entire clan believes I should be Olo'eyktan. So I decided that I would do it to protect the clan.

Slowly I pushed back my hood when I walked undercover of the Hometree. It was still raining outside so it felt good to be in a dry area. Some of the clan was getting ready for dinner while others were doing their routines.

I came to a stop when I heard a little girl call out. "Big Brother!" I turned around and smiled to see my little ten year old sister in law Tu'ri. She came running up to me and gave me a hug. I hugged her back while smiling. We broke the hug.

"Hi Tu'ri…Your English is getting better Tu'ri." I said. She grinned and nodded.

"Julie's been a great help big brother." She said. I looked behind Tu'ri to see one of my best friends from Earth, Julie walking up in her Avatar body. She smiled at me and walked up to me while giving me a hug.

"It's good to see you Alex." Julie said.

"Nice to see you as well, Julie." I said. Recently Julie has been teaching Tu'ri how to speak English, since before Tu'ri didn't know how to speak English mainly due to Sai'ria not wanting Tu'ri to go anywhere near humans after their parents death when Sai'ria was thirteen. But after she and I began to develop feelings for one another and when she and I became mates. She began to let Tu'ri learn English much to Tu'ri's joy.

"So…Any luck with Conner?" Julie asked me. I shook my head.

"No, got away…again." I said. Julie sighed. But then her mood lifted.

"Y'know, you shouldn't worry about that monster right now Alex. You're back home. And you should relax." She said. I looked up at her and smiled.

"You're right Julie. No need to worry about him. I know I'll find him one day and his luck will end." I said. Julie nodded. "And I promise, I'm no longer going after Conner for just vengeance any more. The clan is first before my needs."

Julie smiled at me proudly. "That's good Alex." She said. I looked at Tu'ri who was smiling at me.

"_Big sister is waiting for you." _Tu'ri said in Na'vi. _"I think you should go and see her." _

I smiled and nodded. We both shared a hug and I gave Julie one last hug and then I walked towards the spiral of the Hometree. As I walked I began to think about my encounter with the hunters, Artemis and Apollo. They were both strong opponents. They actually tired me. If they hadn't given their full power…then that means that they are very strong. And the next time I fight them, I need to be extremely careful.

But I snapped out of my thoughts as I walked up the spiral of the Hometree. I walked threw the upper levels of the Hometree and came to a stop in front of an Alcove. I took a deep breath and walked in. As I walked in I saw my mate Sai'ria sitting down in the center of the alcove. Upon seeing me Sai'ria's face lit up with happiness.

"Sai'ria." I said. She slowly got up and walked over to me. She and I hugged one another and shared a long kiss. We hadn't seen each other in four days. I knew she missed me as she did every time I left to track down the RDA remnants on Pandora.

She and I broke the kiss. "My Alex." She said. I smiled at her and lightly placed my hand on her abdomen which was swollen from her pregnancy. It wasn't going to be long until our child was born. Sai'ria slowly walked up to our Hammock and sat in it. I smiled and took off my Sling on bag and my necklace which had the Autoborg insignia on it then finally my vest. I sat down next to her in my hammock. She rested her head on my shoulder.

We sat in silence for a few minutes, enjoying one another's company.

"Is he dead?" Sai'ria asked me. I shook my head.

"No, Conner still lives." I said. Sai'ria took in a deep sigh.

"How do you feel my Alex?" She asked in concern of how I was feeling that my sister's murderer still lived.

"I'm fine, I may still be somewhat angry that Conner is still alive. But I wont let it blind me." I said. I looked at her. "Besides. I'm not going to worry about it to much. Besides. I'm with the woman I love." I said. She smiled as she and I slowly lay down in our Hammock. Sai'ria placed her head on my chest and we just lay where we were. In a few hours we would get up for dinner. But now we were just enjoying peace and quiet, just the two of us.

"I love you." I told Sai'ria. Sai'ria smiled.

"I love you to, my Alex." She said. I smiled to myself as we lay with one another. "How are you feeling Sai'ria?" I asked her.

"I am fine…It's almost time." She said. I nodded with a smile.

"I know." I said.

"Do you think the sky people and the…'Templars', will try and…take our baby from us?" She asked. I wrapped my arm around her.

"If they even try, I will make sure that it will be something that they will regret. If they hurt you two. They wont go anywhere near the two of you when I am finished with them." I said. Sai'ria smiled knowing I would protect her and our baby no matter what. She pressed her lips against mine and we shared a long kiss. We then broke the kiss and we spent the rest of the time resting.

….

**Unknown location.**

**11:00 P.M.**

The Doctor wore his usual white lab coat and his usual glasses. He his grey eyes were calm and relaxed as he walked silently threw the halls of the mountain base he was staying in. As he did he noticed some marines walking silently threw the halls. They were all tense due to the situation they were all in. Almost all RDA bases were wiped out by the Na'vi. Only a few remained.

But the doctor did not care. He had a meeting to attend. He walked up to one door that lead into a conference room. He put in a code into a security panel next to the door. And the door opened. He then walked in. A long black table was in a long room. It was polished very well, in the center was a red cross design. There was fourteen chairs in the room, Six men and seven women were in the room occupying the seats, except the one chair which was on the far end of the table and the top part of the cross. They were discussing a certain subject, until one of the men who looked European, saw the doctor walk in.

"Sir. We have been waiting." The man said. The Doctor smiled a kind smile and adjusted his glasses as he sat down in his chair.

"Thank you mister Simons." The Doctor said. The Doctor took in a deep breath and then said. "Very well then, let the meeting of the RDA board of directors and Templar leaders begin, shall we." The doctor said. "Now, what is our status in England mister Simons?"

The man named Simons sat on the opposite end of the table was a Caucasian man with red hair and wore a white suit with a necklace that had the Templar red cross on it.

"Very well sir. The Assassins are still putting up a good fight and wiping out our facilities one by one in the country side. But we are maintaining our strength. The resistance against the RDA is also growing in strength in the poorer regions in Europe." He said.

"As here as well." A British man said. "The resistance is growing stronger in Africa. Many of our men have been killed in public with the Assassins "hidden blades"." The doctor looked over at the British man. "Also a resistance has been formed in Africa as well. Mostly in the poorer regions just like in Europe."

The doctor adjusted his glasses. "So, looks as though Alex's actions seven years ago helped spark these rebellions it seems." The doctor thought out loud. He looked back at the Templar leaders. "Do the Assassins know of Operation Phoenix?"

This time an Asian woman spoke up. "No sir, they are still in the dark on the matter. Which is funny. They sent two Assassins to Pandora on a mission to find out what we were doing, and the Assassins found out. But they never once communicated to their superiors on Earth. We would know mainly due to the RDA being controlled by us. And we control all off world communications."

The Doctor nodded. "Yes, it seems the Assassins here on Pandora don't want their order even if there order to be blown out of space while on a shuttle."

The Doctor leaned back in his chair. The rest of the board discussed causalities suffered on Earth and how their Templar agents were ready for any Assassin attack. Eventually it was time for the Doctor, the actual grand master of the Templar order and the leader of the RDA, to give his report. But as he did. The door leading into the conference room opened. Everyone turned to see Colonel Conner walk in. Conner ignored the eyes of the other Templar/RDA board leaders except his superior, the Doctor.

"Sir." Conner said to the Doctor. The Doctor smiled and nodded at his most trusted and loyalist follower.

"Conner my boy. What do you have to report?" The Doctor asked. Conner slowly walked forward and leaned close to the Doctor's ear and began to whisper to him. A few seconds later the doctor smiled and nodded and turned back to the others in the room.

"As you all know, Conner is my most loyalist follower. And I trust him the most. He has told me that his base had been attacked by the important person in operation Phoenix. Project Nano…or Alex White, descendent of Altair, Ezio Auditore, Desmond Miles and the son of the late Desmond White." The Doctor said. He smiled. "Alex has currently discovered his newest power over electricity, meaning he is discovering the dormant powers in his nanites. Mostly due to the Trinity Nanites formation. As you all know Alex is the only one who is able to use the Trinity Nanite. Also Conner sent Projects Artemis and Apollo to asses Alex's new powers. He does not know how to use them but he has limited access to them. So it seems that we are getting closer to our goal to discover the beginning."

A man in the room, an American, started to laugh and then got serious. "So, looks like your best soldier has actually succeeded for once." The man said. The Doctor's eyes suddenly turned from calm to a hint of anger. The man noticed this and tensed. "I am sorry sir…It's just that…I mean he has failed us more than once…The time when the Cybertronians arrived and a few years ago when…"

"That is quite enough." The Doctor said adjusting his glasses with a hint of irritation evident in his voice. The man tensed. "For your information Mr. Grant. Conner is far more capable of getting missions finished and complete successfully. In fact he has completed missions and succeeded them farmore than the failures. And also those "Failures" of his you claim were my failures. The Cybertronian group we know as Cybercons, I should've realized that they would turn back on our deal. And that other failure is something we will not speak of." The Doctor said with his anger becoming even clearer in his voice.

Grant felt a sweat drop run down the side of his head.

"I'm sorry sir…I wont ever speak out of turn again."

The Doctor was silent for a moment until he seemed to calm down and smiled. "Of course not Mr. Grant I know you wont." The doctor said. Grant seemed to relax. But that's when the Doctor raised his left hand and snapped his fingers. Suddenly there was a loud shot. Grant's eyes widened and he fell forward onto the table. His eyes widened in shock, blood pored out of his mouth. The Doctor smiled and shook his head lightly.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Mr Grant. I know you are still alive and that you are able to hear me clearly. Even though we are not on the same world. You should know that the Templars are under my control and our soldiers obey my every command. And even if we are on different worlds right now. I still can give a command and those soldiers will listen to them till the end. Like how I made sure that a sniper was placed right outside of your office in New York. And I had a feeling you would speak out of turn and insult Conner. So you yourself should have remained silent." The Doctor said while adjusting his coat.

Grant's eyes suddenly looked empty. He was dead. The Doctor sighed.

"I expect in about a week that our dear friend Grant has been replaced. Understood." The Doctor said. The other leaders nodded. "We will have another meeting in a week. Until then my friends." The Doctor said. All of the people then looked as though they were reaching for something on the table. Then they all disappeared in static. The entire meeting had been put under holographic recordings making it look as though the leaders were in the room. One woman was about to deactivate her projector. But the Doctor raised his hand. "Natalie my dear. I need to speak with you about a matter."

The woman named Natalie looked twenty five years old the same age as Conner. She had red hair and had hazel colored eyes.

"Yes sir?" Natalie said.

The Doctor looked at the woman and smiled. "How have you been. I suppose College has been good. No one picking on you?" The Doctor said. Natalie chuckled and smiled while shaking her head.

"No sir. It' been great." She said while looking at Conner who was staring at her threw his shades with an expressionless look. She smiled and waved at him. "It's nice to see my older brother again." She said. Conner remained silent and smiled lightly and nodded.

"It's nice to see you two sister." He said.

"Is there anything else sir?" Natalie asked.

The Doctor shook his head with a smile. "No my dear. You may leave." He said. Natalie nodded and then her image faded. The Doctor and Conner were the only ones left in the room. The Doctor turned to Conner.

"Is there something bothering you my boy?" The Doctor asked.

Conner looked at his superior and then looked to the side. "Why did you order to have Grant killed? He was right. I failed you several times sir." Conner said. The Doctor sighed while standing.

"You haven't failed me my boy. That fool Grant had what was coming to him." The Doctor said. Conner looked at his superior and nodded.

"Thank you sir."

The Doctor chuckled and walked forward but stopped in front of the door. But Conner then asked. "Still no sign of the body yet. Artemis and Apollo have been eger to find it." Conner said. The Doctor sighed.

"Good. As long as the body of Project angel isn't found, then everything will continue to go as planned."

"Why didn't Ares consume the body along with the nanites sir? The Body of that girl is useless now. It is better to be burned." Conner said feeling irritated that the nanite project the RDA created from Alex White's cells didn't accomplish the plan entirely.

The Doctor sighed. "Love my boy. Project Angel and Ares were in love. The proof of that was how every night Ares would enter the girls room for a 'Private'. Which is how Project Pariah is alive." The Doctor said. Conner turned to The Doctor.

"They had a child?"

The Doctor nodded. "Yes. We will not do testing on her. But it would be interesting on her development. She is now under enhanced aging. She looks like a three year old. Her mentality is interesting. We lie to her that her parents didn't love her. But she claims she sees dreams of her mother. And that Eywa has spoken with her and the girl was able to speak with her mother."

Conner nodded. "It doesn't surprise me. The goddess has been interfering with your plan since the beginning."

The Doctor agreed. "Yes. But when we are finished with Operation Phoenix's first stages. Once we have entered the second stage…the goddess wont be a threat anymore. And we will finally bring peace and order to both Earth and Pandora. And all sentient beings will finally have a new 'Genesis'." The Doctor said while smirking. Conner nodded and slowly left the room. But stopped and said.

"The Assassin, Will…Hasn't appeared in a while." Conner said. The Doctor chuckled.

"Do not worry…I personally dealt with him the last time he and his ally found me. The last time I saw young Will. He was lying on the ground…with a giant hole in his chest, bleeding to death." The Doctor said. Conner nodded and then turned to the door. So that is what he was so upbeat about. That Assassin that has been on Pandora for years…Was finally dead. Conner smirked and slowly left the room.

**A/N: I know, I know. How could I do it. Have Will be killed. But keep on reading the story. **


	6. Chapter5 Nightmares & visions of another

**Chapter 5: Nightmares and visions of another **

**A/N: Hey there. I hope you guys like UPGRADED so far. But I'd like to ask you guys to review more, since I like knowing what you guys think and if I'm doing any good. Anyways enough with the Authors note, back to the story.**

**Alex's POV:**

_The sight was ghastly…Trees were burning…bodies of all ages and, they were both Na'vi and human, were littered everywhere on the ground. Many of the bodies I recognized. I was leaning on the ground using my blade as a support. I was bleeding and battered. I slowly stood up. I looked forward to see a woman with her back turned to me. She was human and was wearing a black jacket and wore a black skirt which was torn. I gritted my teeth and yelled at her. She slowly turned around a face me. She had silver blond hair which some of her hair covered her eyes. But I saw a faint purple bluish glow coming from where her eyes were. _

_She smirked at me. I felt a shock wave hit me. I flew backwards crashing threw several trees. I was about to stand up. But she charged forward and began to attack me with speed that was impossible for a human. Her blows were quick but felt like metal. She laughed every time she hit me. I formed another blade as soon as I got the chance and swung my left blade. But she jumped backwards and avoided it easily. I swung several times only to have the blows be dodged by her._

_After my thirtieth swing with my blade. I hadn't even delivered a scratch to her. She even looked as though she hadn't even suffered from exhaustion. I growled in irritation and charged forward again only for her to grab my blade as though it were light weight and then send me crashing to the ground in my Na'vi form. She continued to laugh at me. I tried to get up but I heard a loud explosion and a Shockwave hit me sending me flying into a boulder. _

_Once I landed I felt my body revert to my Human form. I felt my blades disappear and revert to my normal arms. I felt blood start to come out the side of my mouth. She slowly walked forward. _

_I looked up at her she grinned sadistically._

"_See. You are weak." She said. I raised my hand to form a axe, but she slammed her foot down and I heard a loud snap. I held back my cry of pain. She then began to kick me in the ribs and I heard continues snaps. Finally after kicking me five times she stopped. She then leaned down and pulled me by my blond hair. She then pulled me up so that way her lips were close to my left ear._

"_Help me rise Alex! Help me!" She said in a plead. I didn't answer. She then lifted up her hand and then the next thing I felt was her impaling me threw the chest with her fist. The pain was to great for me to even cry out but my eyes widened. "HELP ME RISE!" She roared._

"_Humanity is dead! We are the rightful rulers!" She said as she then began to growl at me. _

"_Ne…ver" I said to her weakly. She then growled and threw me into the rock again. She then began to stomp her foot down onto my back._

"_DO IT! HELP ME!" She roared. She stopped when I no longer began to struggle. I looked up at the woman and saw her smirking. She lifted up her hand and I saw a rock lift into the air. Suddenly it began to turn into a stone like spike. The tip was very sharp._

"_Very well then! Watch me do something that will hurt your heart so bad!" She said as she turned around. I looked to where she was looking at and my eyes widened…Sai'ria ran threw the forest into the clearing and saw the woman with her foot on my back trying to crush me._

"_ALEX!" Sai'ria cried. The woman with the silver blond hair smirked and snapped her fingers. My eyes widened in horror as I saw the stone spike fly threw the air over to my mate's chest. Sai'ria's eyes widened in shock._

"_SAI'RIA!" I cried out…I then heard the sound of stone piercing flesh and a woman's cry._

…

"Sai'ria!" I cried out as I felt myself sit straight up.

I felt my breathing go rapid along with my hear beat. I looked around frantically to see that I was inside me, and Sai'ria's alcove. I looked next to me to see my beautiful mate sleeping peacefully next to me in out hammock. I looked at her resting body for a moment and then sighed with relief as I saw she was breathing.

I slowly lay back down in my hammock and wrap my left arm around Sai'ria's side and I tried to relax and forget about my nightmare…But I couldn't forget. This nightmare has been plaguing my dreams for months now…First it was the dreams of me drowning in the ocean and seeing the purple flash…now it's dreams of a woman who tortures me and makes me watch her try and kill my mate in that dream. I felt a tear role down my cheek…those dream…they felt so real…I…I was scared.

I felt pathetic…Here I am supposed to be a clan leader, a Assassin following in my Ancestor's and my father's footsteps…and I'm scared. I took in deep sigh. I struggled to keep my eyes opened…I was to afraid to go to sleep and have that same dream again. I felt my hand move towards Sai'ria's abdomen…how could I be a father if I was afraid of those nightmares and didn't have the courage to even go to sleep.

I lay awake for about thirty minutes trying to stay awake. But I soon felt my eye lids start to grow heavier and heavier. Ten minutes passed, and then an hour, then three hours…and my eyes finally shut.

…..

"_DODGE THESE!" I heard someone yell. I was now standing in a forest. I looked around to see I was still on Pandora._

"_I HATE YOU SO MUCH!" I heard a girl yell. I looked up to see a girl around sixteen climbing a tree and had some weird weights on her arms. I recognized her when I saw her wearing the silver armor and the feathered Sash. It was the same girl I've been having visions of instead of that other woman. I saw someone in some kind of armor that looked like it was made of some kind of bone material except it looked stronger than bone. He was Na'vi and I saw him shooting fifteen bolts of electricity at the girl who was climbing._

_I soon realized that the girl was doing some kind of extreme training. I saw a little girl sitting on top of the man with the armor's shoulders and there were two boys with them. The girl and the two boys looked like they were around three. I looked back up at the girl who was climbing._

"_THE MORE YOU HATE ME THE MORE YOU LEARN!" The man yelled. I smiled lightly realizing that the girl wasn't being serious about hating this guy, she was just a little stressed._

_The little girl on the man's shoulders and the two little boys were both cheering for the sixteen year old girl climbing._

"_Go E…! You can do it!" The little girl cheered. For some reason the girl who was climbing name was blocked out._

_Suddenly I saw the girl lose grip on the tree and start to fall towards the ground. I then saw the man quickly sprout black feathered wings on his back and he flew up towards the girl and caught her…For some reason even though I haven't met this girl…I felt relieved she was alright. But her voice…sounded familiar. I was about to walk forward, until everything became bright…and I woke up._


	7. Chapter 6: The prisoner

**Chapter 6: The prisoner**

The Doctor and Colonel Conner stood in the elevator in silence as it moved downwards. The Doctor was wearing a heavier jacket than usual, mainly due to what the room was like that they were going to. Conner simply wore his usual long black jacket since the cold didn't bother him. Finally the elevator came to a stop and the doors slowly opened. The Doctor felt a hug gust of cold air rush past his face. The Temp was bellow zero.

The two Templars walked out of the elevator and over towards the center of the room. All around the room on the walls, there were containers that held people inside and the liquid inside was glowing a light blue color. But in the center of the room was a strange device which had a female human strapped to it and hanging from her wrists. Over her head was a strange device that left the mouth exposed. The woman was breathing slowly and light blue veins were coming up from her neck. She wore a tattered Samson pilot uniform.

The doctor and Conner walked up to the woman. The Doctor smiled.

"Hello my dear, how are you." The doctor said. The woman was silent for a moment until she then began to move her tongue from the inside of her mouth and gathered saliva. She then spat at the doctor which landed on his glasses. The Doctor sighed and then took off his glasses and pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and started to lightly rub his glasses of the saliva.

"Now, now my dear. Is that anyway to treat the one who helped save your life? After all we didn't want someone like you to burn alive now did we?" The Doctor said.

The woman was silent. She was about to say something until she began to cough a glowing light blue liquid from her mouth.

"It seems it will take some more time to adjust to the new blood you have in your system. Pity, after six months I would've thought you would be adjusted to your new blood and your new self. And would be more thankful to us." The Doctor said. The woman was silent. The doctor walked up to the woman and placed his fingers underneath her chin and lifted her head up.

"Tell me, do you really want to continue to live in this condition. If you would only tell me what I want to know, I would happily have your doctors put you in more suitable conditions and give you actual solid food. I know that is what you want my dear…since you have had nothing solid for the past six months after all."

The woman seemed to think for a moment until she jerked her head away from the Doctor. The Doctor again sighed.

"Very well. Conner. Decrease the temperature!" The Doctor ordered. Conner nodded and held up a device and then decreased the temperature very low. The Doctor and Conner slowly left the room.

The woman remained suspended and shivered greatly. She slowly opened her mouth to mutter. "J…Jake…Al…Alex…No…Norm…" The woman said with her teeth chattering. "Help…Me…Plea…Please!" The woman screamed at the last part as the temperature continued to decrease.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. But the prisoner is an important part of the story.**


	8. Chapter 7: Alive

**Chapter 7: Alive**

I walked threw Hometree. It had been about three days since my encounters with Conner, Artemis and Apollo. And my eyelids were heavy. I barely got enough sleep last night. Like this morning I slept in till twelve P.M. Luckily Sai'ria had woken me up. But I felt like shit right now because of how tired I was thanks to those Damn dreams. But I was able to maintain a good attitude around the Clan. Since of course the Tipani were like my family, and I wasn't going to treat anyone terrible just because I didn't get enough sleep.

I walked down the spiral carrying my bow and a quiver of arrows. As I reached the bottom of the spiral, I quickly went towards the area where the Pa'li were kept. I then saw a group of hunters on Pa'li getting ready to go on a hunt. I saw Bey'damo and his mate Marali getting ready to mount their Pa'li's. Marali saw me.

"_Olo'eyktan." _She said as I approached. Bey'damo turned to see me approaching. I smiled and did a light bow to both of them as they did the same.

I looked at Bey'damo and smiled and then said._ "May I join in on the hunt today?" _

Bey'damo looked at me and smiled lightly and nodded. _"Of course Olo'eyktan…But why would you like to come with us?" _He asked. I smiled. Hard to believe nine months ago when I first was brought to the Tipani by Sai'ria that he was one of the few members of the Tipani who didn't trust me. But when he and I worked together to kill an RDA field commander named Batista who had almost killed Marali a few years before, he began to trust me and view me as a leader.

He also helped try to defend Sai'ria from Ares when Ares tried to kill her. So I trust Bey'damo just as he trusts me.

"_I want to actually take part in help getting food for the clan…since I've never really done much hunting lately." _I said feeling a little bit guilty that I spent most of my time hunting the remnants of the RDA on Pandora instead of helping the clan with food or actually being here to help lead the clan.

Marali said. _"We understand that you are fighting to defend the clan, Alex. You have helped us greatly since the moment you arrived here." _

"_Yes Alex. Do not push yourself to hard. You are doing fine as the Olo'eyktan of the clan." _Bey'damo said. I looked up at them and nodded with a smile.

"_Okay…But I am still coming along." _I said. _"I still have responsibilities to help feed the clan…and I'm going to help with the hunt."_

They both smiled and nodded. I turned around and whistled. A few minutes later Pyrus flew to the ground. I might as well help hunt from the sky as some of the other Ikran riders are. I quickly mounted Pyrus and then gave him the order to fly. As we took off I helped lead the hunt for food. I smiled to myself. I was glade that Bey'damo and Marali let me come along. It had been a while since the last time I hunted…like six months ago during my first official hunt. Lets hope that I'm still good with my bow and that I don't break it with my enhanced strength.

….

"Norm!" Karen yelled. "Norm! Where the hell are those med kits!" Karen yelled as Norm came running into her study area in Hells gate. Karen was packing up another backpack and grabbing her Assassin's gear which included her hidden blade, her belt of Sai's, and a pair of…Chinese style fans? But they looked almost metallic. Norm quickly placed the med kits on the table and Karen took them and put them in her bag and zipped it shut. She reached for her white hooded rain jacket which had red markings on it and the Assassin's insignia on the left shoulder.

"Thank you Norm." Karen said politely as she slung her bag onto her back. Norm nodded hesitantly. He was still not used to working with Grace's younger sister…who sometimes these days had constant mood swings. One moment she would act calm, next moment she would be ticked off. Especially these days when she went to Iknimaya alone to study. And whenever someone asked to come with her, she would politely turn them away.

Karen reached for a bottle of water and then was about to open it until she saw her Holo pad was blinking green. Norm saw it to. Karen picked up the Holo pad and looked at the screen. On it said "Upload complete of subject: Cyber"

Karen raised an eyebrow. "What the Hell…I told you to rest." Karen muttered. Norm looked at her as Karen looked at the screen.

"Told who to rest Karen?" Norm asked. Karen looked at Norm and shook her head.

"Nothing Norm." She said as she opened the uploaded file. Suddenly a profile appeared on the holo pad. She looked at it as she had her back facing Norm. Norm tried to take a glance at the Pad since he was curious what Karen was doing. Suddenly Karen stiffened and turned the Pad off. She put it on the table next to her and reached for her phone and dialed a number.

"Max! Tell Julie to find Alex! And also have her find Jake and Neytiri at the Omaticaya Hometree!…Tell her that Jake and the others have to come here and that it is important!" Karen said as she hung the phone up. Norm looked at Karen. Karen looked at him.

"You're coming with me to talk with the others, this is important to you as well." She said. Norm looked at Karen in confusion but nodded. Karen walked out of the room with the Holo pad in hand. Norm just watched her walk out. Norm ran has hand threw his hair. Why would this be important for him? Norm shook his head and then continued his average duties around Hells Gate until the others arrived.

**Four Hours later.**

…**..**

**Jake's POV: **

Neytiri and I sat together in a room in Hells Gate that was Na'vi height. Alex was leaning against a wall with his vest's hood down in his Na'vi form, Sai'ria was sitting down next to where Alex was leaning. Norm was in the room as well and Karen stood in the front of the room with a Holo pad. She was scanning threw the contents and finally found what she was looking for. She looked up at all five of us.

"Okay, I was recently hacking into the RDA's research files. The Upload was complete and I found a file on a Nanite subject…Well…Not exactly like Alex but still is a nanite subject." She said. Alex simply looked at her.

"What is the subjects name?" He asked.

"The Subjects project name is Project Cyber." Karen said. "The Subject was used as a way of having nanites bonding with different nanite subjects that the RDA and the Templars were planning on using as a way to combat the Na'vi, and capture you Alex. But there were other subjects other than this specific one. The others instead of dieing of nanite poisoning like Alex's sist…" Karen paused. I looked at Alex who wore an emotionless expression oh his face.

I knew that he hasn't fully healed after what happened to his little sister, Emma…When I found out from _her_ about what happened to Alex's sister…It made me feel sick to my stomach that I actually prevented Alex from escaping with those nanites in the first place. Neytiri and I walked over to him and he looked up at us and nodded. Sai'ria stood up and put a hand on her Alex's shoulder. Alex looked at her and smiled. I was glade he forgave me…But sometimes I still feel that guilt and sorry for him. Like Neytiri and I, he knows the feeling of losing a sibling. That's one thing that the three of us have in common.

"Anyways. The beginning subjects went under mutations, like what you told me Alex a few days ago about what Conner said." Karen said. Alex nodded.

"Yeah, he said they would turn into something less than human." Alex said. Karen nodded.

"Well…This subject went under injection of nanites, but was given a blood transfusion…the blood the subject was given though…was not organic." She said.

"What do you mean Karen?" Neytiri asked a little confused.

"After the Cybertronian event, the RDA had gone back to the base where the Cybercon corpses were at. And the drained all of the corpses of the blood…and in turn transferred the blood into the subject and injecting nanites into the subject which kept the subject alive…but the powers were basically inferior compared to Alex's. So now the subject is being kept in a underground storage where the temperature is bellow zero." Karen said.

"Those demons!" Sai'ria said.

Karen nodded.

"But why did you call all of us here Karen?" I asked her. Karen looked at me.

"Because Jake…the subject is someone you all knew…as well as Grace." Karen said looking down at the ground upon saying her older sister's name. I knew Grace's death was the hardest on Karen since Grace and her always had a good sister relationship. She then looked up at all of us.

"Who is it?" Norm asked. Karen slowly held up her holo pad and turned on a projector on the other end of the room for all of us to see. We now saw the contents on her Holo Pad, she scrolled down threw the contents and then stopped at a picture…Alex, Norm and Neytiri and I eye's widened even Sai'ria's eyes widened.

"That…That's!" Norm said almost speechless.

Alex looked at the screen shocked. "It can't be!"

Karen then looked at all of us. "I know what you mean."

The picture of the subject we were looking at…was our old friend…Trudy Chacon! Trudy…was alive!


	9. Chapter 8: Rescues and a new enemy

**Chapter 8: Rescue and a new enemy**

**Alex's POV:**

"COMMAND! HE'S TRYING TO GET ON BOARD! REPEAT HE'S…." The pilot of the Dragon gunship had enough time to say as I smashed my fist threw the glass and grabbed the pilot by the throat and threw him out of the giant gunship where he plummeted to the ground with a loud cry. I quickly got into the gunship threw the broken cockpit and then took over for the controls. I took in a deep breath as I fazed to my human form.

"Rotors…Weapon systems…engines…Yeah I can fly this thing." I said to myself as I grabbed the controls and began to turn the Dragon's course around towards the RDA base that Trudy was being held in at Tantalus.

Three hours had passed since the meeting with the others. And we came up with a plan to rescue Trudy. And it involved the Dragon Gunship…which was loaded up with fifty or more explosives. I hoped Karen's plan works. Because if it doesn't…then the possibilities of me getting Trudy killed was high. I continued to fly the gunship for around a half an hour. It felt weird that I was flying the RDA's most powerful gunship…Man how much I would love to see the RDA's machine's burn. I shook my head of the thoughts and returned my focus on flying this thing.

A few minutes later I found the base. This was another one of those bases that had two levels, one above ground, the other underground. And if I timed this right, then the base above ground would be reduced to scrap, keeping the lower half secure enough to get Trudy out of there. I know that this mission would be important to Norm, since I think he has feelings for the pilot who willingly defected to the Na'vi. At least she's someone who has a sense of what is right and wrong unlike the majority of these mercenaries who claim to be marines. I heard the sound of the com link activate and I heard someone start to talk. I didn't respond. The guy said a couple of more warnings to me but I ignored them. That's when I heard a missile being fired, at the gunship. The missile hit beneath the Gunship and the Dragon shook violently. Apparently they knew I was flying this thing. Another barrage of Missiles flew threw the air. All hitting the gunship.

I gritted my teeth. Just a little closer. I focused on the fuel containers in the center of the base. Now I heard rockets, missiles and bullets being fired. I looked behind me to see the load of explosives that were meant to be an attempt to bomb Hells Gate which would now be used as my diversion. I turned back and then quickly unbuckled the belt that strapped me to the seat. I pulled up my Vest hood and then jumped out of the cockpit window and fell to the ground bellow. I landed leaving a giant crater in the ground and I caused a shock wave that sent marines and base operators around me flying.

I stood up and looked at the Dragon Gunship I had flown, it was flying for the fuel tanks. I smirked and then turned around and ran the opposite direction with my enhanced speed. A few seconds later I heard a loud smashing noise and a loud explosion which wiped out half the base. I quickly turned around to see the marines who had survived the explosion look over at me and raise their guns while backing away.

"OPEN FIRE!" A marine yelled. They all began to fire their weapons at me, which once again proved ineffective. But I simply formed my Duel axes and charged forward and then sliced my way threw the marines. Eventually they brought out AMP's. One AMP actually tried to do close range combat with me, but I simply raised one of my Axes and swung it down on the arm of the AMP and cut it in half and then brought my other Axe around and cut the AMP in half straight threw the middle. Some how the Marine inside was able to move back just enough inside the AMP not to get cut in half but his left arm was decapitated and he let out a cry in agony. I gave him a quick and merciful death by forming one of my claws on my left hand and impaled him in the throat making his death quick and painless.

I quickly formed my Duel scythes and sliced my way threw the marines and then I formed my whip and swung it at a AMP and the whip magnetically attached on my orders, I now swung the whip around with the AMP still attached and it slammed into any unfortunate marine in the way. After another brief fighting, I killed or knocked out all the marines who were outside. I quickly ran towards a complex that looked like a warehouse. It had a giant metal door as it's entrance. I quickly formed my rocket launcher and shot the Sapphire colored blast at the door which destroyed it on contact. I walked through the blown up door and saw rows and rows of crates and fuel cells. I quickly ran forward when I saw a elevator lift. As I reached it I heard the sound of a sniper rifle being fired. I felt a bullet hit my back. I didn't feel any pain nor was I hurt, I sighed and turned around and saw a sniper on the supports of the roof with a Sniper rifle. He loaded it up again and I had my nanites analyze where he was going to shoot next.

'_Forehead of user.' _The nanites said. I smirked. Trust me, I can't tell you how many times a marine has shot me in the head. I wasn't even affected by it nor did I suffer any wound, and that was at point blank range, with a sniper rifle. No wound or pain or any blood.

I raised my left hand and it began to radiate electricity. I aimed for his head and shot a precise blast of electricity at his head. The blast hit the marine and he was sent falling off the supports of the storage area and hit the ground. I didn't bother looking at the marine I just killed.

"Head shock." I muttered to myself with out humor since I wanted to respect those who I killed, since the Cybertronian event. I've grown greatly. Revenge isn't something I fight for anymore, but I still fight those responsible for my sister's and the nineteen other children's deaths and to make sure what happened to them and me never happens to anyone else.

I walked towards the elevator door and saw a panel on it. It required a pass code. I don't have time for that or to view any of the marine's memories. Trudy was down there, freezing. I placed my hand on the panel and my nanites began to work. Suddenly the door opened and I was able to walk into the elevator and the elevator began to descend.

As it did, the temp dropped…my nanites said it was bellow way zero. No ordinary human or Na'vi could survive this. But I knew that Trudy and I had nanites, so we could survive with out any protective gear. Finally the elevator stopped, and the door opened. I walked out and into a giant circular chamber, all around the walls there were storage containers filled with a glowing light blue liquid.

Trudy wasn't that hard to find…But she was hard to look at…She was strapped to a machine hanging from her arms. A device covered her head but exposed her mouth. Her skin was pale…And I saw glowing blue veins through out her arms and neck. I felt my hand grip into a fist. The Templars…Those bastards!

I quickly ran forward. Trudy looked upwards threw the device on her head as if to try and see threw it. I saw tear drops start to fall down her cheeks.

"Ple…Please! NO MORE! NO MORE!" She screamed as I tried to get the metal devices of her arms. I've never seen Trudy ever act like this…From what Karen said, she hasn't had any solid food for six months and was starved and was only given liquid like food once a day in very small quantities.

"Trudy! It's me! Alex!" I said to her. She began to struggle so much that she didn't hear me.

"I WONT! I WONT! I WONT BETRAY HER! I WONT BETRAY ANGEL!" She cried out. Angel? I shook my head when I realized the metal bracers on her arms weren't budging. I could easily break with my enhanced strength…but if I did that Karen said she would die of electrocution …this was to make sure she didn't escape…Wait! Electricity! THAT'S IT! I quickly raised my arms up and I drained the electricity from the device. Suddenly the bracers came off along with the device over Trudy's head. She fell forward onto the ground.

I quickly leaned down and helped her stand…But I saw a great change in her. Her hair had a large silver streak going threw her black hair and her face was pale and some light blue veins were on the side of her head due to the cybertronian blood. And what got me by surprise were her arms…they were entirely mechanical up to her shoulders, similar to the Autobot's arms in the 2007 movie before they gained their vehicle modes. Her arms were like that appearance. I swore lightly. Trudy's eyes opened a little and she looked at me while she was breathing very hard. Her eyes were now a unnatural light blue color. She suddenly recognized me.

"Alex…" She said with a little bit of relief. I smiled.

"Trudy…Glade you're still alive." I said. Trudy laughed a little.

"I ain't the kind of woman to die that easy." She said. I smirked. She always did have that smart ass personality. That's what makes her Trudy. She tried to walk on her own but I kept a hold of her arm in support when she almost fell down.

"I'll help you. We'll reach the elevator and then Charles and his team should arrive with a Samson." I said. She nodded.

"Okay…Damn it though…I feel like shit…I don't even think that describes it." She said. "That damn doctor! He…He…" Trudy said. "He just kept me awake…they just drained me of all my blood…and filled me with this glowing shit! And then injected me with nanites…like you and Em…" She said but paused. Me and who? I shook it off.

I nodded as we walked towards the elevator. "Don't worry, we'll make sure they pay." I said. She nodded. I supported her over to the elevator. I opened the door and we both got in and the elevator began to ascend…But as we were heading up towards the surface…Something felt…strange.

…..

**Warning! Temperature increase! **

**Subject stasis failing! **

**Awakening all 50 subjects.**

…**.**

The containers opened. Liquid spilled out of the containers. Fifteen seconds later, people began to emerge from the containers. Each person though had cybernetic arms on one or both arms. Their eyes blazed orange. Suddenly one of them saw a hatch and began to climb up it. The others followed. But each and everyone of them had one thought in their mind.

REVENGE ON THOSE WHO PLACED THEM HERE!

…

Trudy and I quickly got out of the elevator and I quickly put an exo pack over her so she could breath just incase. As I supported her out of the storage building. We went threw the doors that were blown apart. And we were met with thirty marines holding machine guns and some were in AMP's.

"Typical." I said to myself as I raised one of my arms and turned it into a hammer fist. The marines aimed from the looks of it they were ready to fire not at me…at Trudy. I was about to form a shield. Until I saw some kind of metal/mechanical tendril appear from behind a female marine with out touching her neck. I raised an eyebrow. The marines were about to fire when I saw the tendril grow a blade on the end, which finally caught the woman's attention. She let out a scream, only for the blade to slit her throat causing her to fall to the ground dead. The marines looked in shock at their fallen comrade's body. But that's when the tail went back into the ground and the ground began to crumble beneath the marines.

The marines turned their attention to the ground and aimed their weapons totally ignoring that I was still present.

"Oh no…" Trudy said. I looked at her.

"What is it Trudy?" I asked. Trudy looked at me with an urgent look. I looked back at the marines. They were still aiming at the ground as if to expect something to happen.

"Get ready for anything!" One marine said. I noticed a red cross design on his right shoulder of his uniform. A Templar marine…That means he knows something is up just like Trudy…And they both look frightened…That means Trudy and I have got to…

I was broken out of my thoughts as the ground beneath the Marines exploded sending cement fragments flying everywhere and crushing marines and AMP's. Suddenly I saw several figures leap out of the ground, each had strange cybernetic arms or machine like parts to them, each were shirtless and you could see where the skin met with the machinery…They were like Trudy! But they all focused on the marines, killing all of the marines brutally and easily.

We took advantage of this moment and I quickly lifted Trudy up and put her on my back, I know that if she wasn't sick like she is now, she would be telling me to put her down but even now she knows that we are in danger.

I quickly ran very fast threw the carnage. The "Cybermen" were killing all of the workers or any human they saw. Occasionally I saw one of them try and attack me but I simply formed my arm gun and shot the cyber guy in the head killing him. I seemed to run around the base a lot. I was waiting for Charles's and his team to arrive with the Samson. After ten minutes of running around I finally activated my Com link in irritation.

"CHARLES! Where the Hell are you! We have a "Little" problem down here!" I said.

A few seconds later Charles finally contacted me. "We should see the base in three sec…What the!" He said out loud. I nodded as I heard a giant stomping noise. I looked towards the noise as I had landed back on top of the devastated Ops center. On the ground was a muscular human that had mechanical claws and was almost the size of a adult Na'vi. He also had a giant tail and the side of his face was machine like with a big orange scope covering his right eye. I noticed that the tail he had was the same one that killed that marine before the other Cybermen appeared. He was killing many marines the most. That's when I noticed he had a rocket launcher on his shoulder and he had just destroyed one section of the base.

I then saw a Samson that had the Tipani and Omaticaya clan's insignia on both sides of it. I sighed. Finally! I was about to jump to the ground bellow with Trudy until a woman that was apart of the Cybermen try and attack me with her metal arm that was a odd looking deformed blade. She growled and snarled at me. I simply kicked her in the face causing me to break her jaw she fell to the ground bellow with a loud crash…but she survived, just barely. I looked at Trudy who looked as though she was on the verge to cry.

"Hang on Trudy!" I said. I quickly focused on my nanites and formed my board which could fly…limit amount of time though. I flew towards the ground and deformed my board and landed lightly on the ground. I now ran at thirty miles per hour towards the Samson that was hovering a few feet in the air but not enough for a human or Na'vi to reach if they tried to jump. The team knew that they couldn't land on the ground with this blood spill going on. So I had to charge a jump. I quickly focused on my nanites and I jumped up thirty feet into the air and I grabbed hold of the Samson's bottom railing with my free arm. I saw Charles, Yassen, John and their new teammate, Sarah looking at us and helping both me and Trudy into the Samson. Trudy got in first while I got in second.

Trudy collapsed to the ground and began to breath very hard and she coughed some of the cybertronian blood that was now her new blood.

"Trudy!" Charles said in concern and kneeled next to her. Trudy looked at Charles and smiled. I now saw how pale she looked.

"Hey…Chuck." She said saying Charles' nickname. Chrales smiled but then got serious and activated his com link and contacted the pilot named Jack.

"Jack! Get us out of here!" He ordered. Jack agreed and began to fly the Samson away from the base. The others stared in shock at Trudy's mechanical arms.

As we flew Yassen, John and Charles were trying to help Trudy by having her get some rest. But that's when we felt the Samson's tail end start to tip a little and there was loud thumping noise and a roaring.

I realized what it had to be. With out question I reached for the top of the opening of the Samson side and swung up to the top of the Samson and landed on the top. I then fazed into my Na'vi form. I now saw a Cybermen that was the same giant one back at the base. He roared at me and was about to move forward from the tail end of the Samson to the middle. But I quickly tackled it with all of my strength and we were sent plummeting to the ground. Once we hit the ground leaving a giant crater. I formed my armor and formed a new weapon I wanted to try out. The Chain sword. Which is like a saw except the blades are much stronger and spin very fast, though not as strong as my Blade-Saw.

The cyber men growled and charged forward swinging his tail. I raised the chain sword and cut the tail off. He cried out in agony. But he fired his rocket launcher at me. The missile hit me but my armor successfully defended me against it not even breaking or cracking.

The guy charged at me but I rolled out of the way and cut his arm off with the chain sword and then his left leg. But that's when I noticed the arm and tail healing. I had to end this fight. I quickly grabbed the man by his neck and then changed the chain sword into my average blade and impaled it into the mans head threw the scope eye. He cried out in agony as a light blue liquid poured out of his head. I let go of his now limp body and looked at the corpse. I took in a deep breath of relief. What had the RDA done? I shook my head and then formed my Jet thrusters while I still wore my armor and then flew after the Samson and then we flew to Hells Gate to get Trudy in medical care.

….

Artemis and Apllo stood in the distance as they watched the smoke rise in the distance, the RDA base was destroyed by the Subjects kept there. Artemis looked at her brother.

'_So…They're free?' _Artemis asked mentally to her brother. Apollo nodded and chuckled a bit.

'_Well…At least the Na'vi don't have to worry about these guys…since they weren't the ones who forced these guys to become nanite subjects.' _He mentally replied. Artemis was silent as she lightly adjusted her black exo pack. That's when they heard movement behind them. Apollo spun around and raised his hands up and saw one of the escaped cyber subjects. He aimed his hand at it's head and shot a precise blast of sound at the subjects head…blowing it's head apart.

Apollo sighed. _'Two down. Forty eight to go.'_


	10. Chapter 9: Wind and Ice

**Chapter 9: Wind and ice**

**Alex's POV:**

The night was quiet. That was for sure. It had been a few hours since Trudy's rescue. Norm was the most happy out of all of us to see Trudy. Since I knew those two had feelings for one another. Karen and a few other doctors at Hells Gate rushed Trudy to a room so they could put her under medical care. It wasn't hard to get Trudy to sleep since she was out like a light the moment she was on the bed. Karen did an analyzes on Trudy's blood. Just as the file Karen had said. She had no red blood cells. Her blood was now Cybertronian with the nanites to keep her alive. Karen told me, Sai'ria, Neytiri and Jake that Trudy would be fine, but Karen said that when Trudy would wake up they would try and have her eat small amounts of solid food so her body could keep it down and then slowly increase the intake of solid food.

I waited silently on one of the top branches of the Hometree. It had been an hour after dinner and I thought that I would spend some time to think by myself. Sai'ria had gone to bed and I knew she was waiting for me. But I couldn't sleep…not with knowing that I would go to sleep dreaming those nightmares with that one woman torturing me. And besides, I think it's time I did some more exploring for answers. Like who was that girl that I keep having visions of? Why the hell is she so familiar to me? I slowly pulled up my vest hood and adjusted my Com link. About now Karen said she would contact me on Trudy's status.

"Karen, you there?" I asked over the com link.

A few seconds passed. "Yeah Alex, I'm here." She responded.

"How's Trudy?" I asked.

"Fine. She just woke up. We gave her some more food. Damn, we had to actually hold her back from the food so that way the food would actually stay down and wouldn't make her sick. We monitored her heart rate while she slept…I swear though, if we hadn't watched her heart rate or breathing, you would think she was dead." She said.

"Is she well enough to talk?" I asked her.

"Yeah she is well enough to walk, run and talk and all the normal stuff. But we wont ask her any questions just yet. Since we don't want her to be stressed out to much, that could possibly cause her condition to decrease into a poorer sate. We'll wait a few hours."

"I understand." I said.

"What are you going to do?" She asked me.

"I'm heading to that one base that I got captured in a few months ago back during the Cybertronian event. There is something I want to check out." I said.

"Don't know why you would go there…Jake and Guardian said, that there was only a giant crater of what used to be the base. But if you think you'll find something, might as well go." She said.

"Okay." I said. I turned off the Com link and slowly walked out towards the edge of the branch. I don't know why, but something was drawing me to that base. Maybe I could find some kind of lead there. And besides, I don't want to just sit around and do nothing. I can almost imagine The Doctor sitting behind a desk laughing about what he did to our friend. Now it was time to get as much info I can on this girl I've been having visions of.

I heard movement behind me. I turned and saw Sai'ria. I walked over to her as she hugged me.

"You're leaving?" She asked. I nodded as I kissed my beautiful mate on her forehead.

"There's something I need to do. I'll be back in a few hours." I said. She nodded and then kissed me on the lips.

"Be safe." She said. I nodded. I turned away ran and jumped off the branch while forming my Jet thrusters and I flew off towards the base.

…..

A half an hour later after flying at top speeds. I arrived at the giant crater of where the base once was. I quickly deformed my Jet thrusters and wings and landed onto the ground with a loud impact which left a small crater in the ground. I stood up and looked around. I knew the crater was big. In fact I was only standing on the outer edge and I couldn't see the center. I slowly walked deeper into the crater.

As I walked down I felt as though I was being watched. I turned around a little and lifted up my left arm and formed my battle staff and kept it ready. A few minutes of walking I stopped and looked around some more. After taking a few steps forward I felt a strange cold wave of air come over me. I shivered a bit. Strange, my nanites told me the air was warm…so why was I feeling cold?

I shook my head and looked around…that's when I heard footsteps. I turned around quickly and raised my staff in a defensive position. I saw the nanite subject Artemis swing her Twin tiger swords at me which I deflected with my staff. She jumped backwards. She landed on her feet like a cat. I raised my Battle staff and formed the blades on each end.

She slowly began to pace back and forth.

"Nice to see you again Project Nano." She said.

"Artemis." I said as I radiated electricity off the staff and electricity radiated off of my normal hand. Artemis sighed and charged forward with her swords. We both striked each other with our weapons. I jumped back and used my staff as an extended arm and swiped her off her feet with the end of the staff only for her to regain her balance and then draw her mechanical cross bow and fire a arrow at me. I quickly raised my electrified arm and created a shield using polarity waves in front of me allowing me block the arrow with the current of energy. Artemis tiled her head. If I could see threw that exo pack, I could proble tell she was shocked. But she shock it off.

She raised her crossbow again and performed a side flip and shot a barrage of arrows at me. I quickly took action by forming my armor which the armor deflected all the arrows.'

I shot several bolts of electricity at Artemis which thy al hit her and sent her flying to the ground. I charged forward towards her and then shot another blast at her only for her to stand back up and dodge. But I deformed my staff and formed my blade and slashed at her several times. Only for her to avoid each of them but occasionally I would deliver small wounds to her but she would recover. She then jumped up and landed on her hands and then kicked me sending me staggering backwards. She charged forward again and tried to attack me again with an arrow to the eye, only for my armor to successfully block it. I then raised my hand that was radiating electricity…and that's when I noticed the electricity start to disperse…I was about to swear until the air around my palm became visible and began to circle around my palm.

I raised an eyebrow behind my armor visor. That's when I realized that I also discovered a new power…Suddenly I saw images race threw my head. I saw myself in the mountains of Iknimaya and I was shooting blasts of wind that was compressed into concentrated blasts, the blast hit a Samson and the Samson was sent flying out of control into a mountain. Then I saw myself on in the forest creating a tornado. I smirked behind my armor.

"Oh Hell yeah!" I said. I looked up at Artemis and then deformed my blade and then had wind cover my arms. Artemis tilted her head, realizing I had awakened a new power type.

I raised both my hands and then slashed them creating crescent shaped blasts of wind that were light silver colored and were very thin. She jumped back as the wind flew past her and sliced threw a stone. I noticed that the rock split CLEAN in half. She looked back and then turned towards me. She quickly leaned down and then started to unbuckle something from her legs. I then notice that objects fell off her legs and smash to the ground…Weights? Oh crap!

Suddenly she charged forward at me with her speed enhanced. She was running at sixty miles per hour, not as fast as me but still fast. I quickly raised my hands and summoned forth a funnel of wind from my palms which flew towards her. She dodged it and ran a beeline towards me. When she was close enough she began to strike at me. Her blows didn't crack my armor but the were accurate at my pressure points and I felt myself growing tired. I realized I needed to go down to her size a bit. I quickly fazed to my human form along with my armor, the tail part of my armor faded. I blasted her pointblank in the chest with a blast of wind sending her flying backwards into a stone and she hit it very hard that it should've killed her. But when she started to stand I reminded myself she was a nanite subject like me. We could survive a lot.

After another few minutes of fighting I decided to end this. I spun around once and created a tornado. She avoided it but her Tiger swords got sucked into the vortex. When the Tornado dispersed she jumped backwards and kneeled to the ground. I walked forward and deformed my armor while still being ready for anything.

As I approached however she suddenly threw a knife towards me which I anticipated and caught with my left hand. Suddenly I heard a beeping noise. I saw the knife had machinery on it…like a…BOMB!

Before I could throw it back, it blew up and a smoke screen appeared all around me. A smoke bomb. That's when I heard Artemis get up. I then felt a stinging feeling in some parts of my body…my pressure points. She was attacking me while I was blinded. I then became irritated and then timed my next move. I heard her light footsteps. As she got closer. I slammed my hands together making a shockwave clearing out all of the smoke and sending Artemis staggering backwards. I slowly tried to get up but my body seemed to be refusing to cooperate with me.

I looked up an saw Artemis walk towards me. Damn! She was skilled with knowing how to harm the body.

"Impressive. You've learned how to master some of your new abilities. I'm impressed. But you're still rough around the edges." She said. She slowly lifted up her left hand and that's when I saw a small blade appear from her sleeve…a hidden blade. I saw some kind of liquid dripping off the tip, she walked forward towards me. I tired to move but my body was limp. Judging on this kind of blade, it was similar to my ancestor's, Altair and Ezio's poison blade. I don't intend to know what kind of poison is on that thing.

But as she was about to strike me with it, a giant explosion was heard a mile away. We both turned to look at the direction of the noise. I saw Apollo running forward with nanite enhanced speed. He turned around behind him and raised his left hand. I saw ten Cybermen chasing after him. He shot a blast of compressed sound killing two of them. He turned to Artemis. Artemis nodded and was ready to strike me, but during that moment she looked away I was able to regain control of most of my body. I

kicked out with my left leg and she was sent falling to the ground, I then punched her in the ribs and I heard a cracking noise. She cried out and remained on the ground. This should stun her. She'll heal due to her nanites but it would be a while. I stood up and lifted my left hand and shot a blast of wind at Apollo and the Cybermen. I quickly formed my Jet Thrusters and then flew into the air.

As I flew I turned back to see Apollo running over to his sister and supporting her up. He lifted his free hand and shot blasts of sound at the oncoming Cybermen who were avoiding each blast. I then noticed one Cyberman was bigger than the rest and was hanging back behind his comrades. His entire body was mechanically muscular and one half of his face was machine like and has three orange scopes. His left arm turned into a Sword/Cannon. He aimed it at Apollo's head. Apollo saw the Hulky cyber man and shot a blast at him the Cyberman fired and both blasts collided kicking up dust. I hovered in the air and looked at the fight continuing…Apollo was being outmatched since he was busy defending his wounded sister. I was going to just leave those two to fight off the Cybermen and if I was lucky. The cyber men would kill the hunters and the two siblings could bring some of the cyber men down with them…But…I felt…Like I had to do something.

Watching Apollo defend his sister…reminded me of how I would watch over and defend Emma…Could I live with myself if I just let them die like this?

…..

"COME ON!" Apollo yelled as he fired another blast of sound at the subjects that were charging at him and his wounded sister. Project Nano had escaped. But Apollo loved his sister to much to leave her to die.

'_Apollo…Please…leave me…behind.' _Artemis begged her older brother over their mental link. Apollo turned to look at his sister and Artemis knew that if she could see behind his black exo pack, he would be glaring at her.

'_NEVER! I will never leave you behind! You're my sister! And I will die protecting you!' _He mentally told her as he turned back to the approaching subjects. The muscular leader walked forward.

"DESTROY THEM! THEY CAN NOT STOP US!" The leader yelled as the others charged forward. Apollo sighed as he lifted his hand up ready to send out another blast. But that's when he heard a sound of some kind. He looked up to see Project Nano with his Jet thrusters formed. He saw a series of sapphire blue bullets fly out of guns on the wings and giant sapphire electric missiles fly out of cannons near the back of the prime subject. But instead of hitting the two hunters. The artillery's missiles and bullets hit five of the subjects that were charging forward, incinerating them in an instant. Project Nano then detached himself from the thrusters and landed on the ground a few feet away from Artemis and Apollo with his back turned to them.

His arms transformed into claws which radiated electricity.

"IT'S HIM! THE PRIME NANITE SUBJECT!" One of the rouge subjects yelled to it's comrades.

"GO! NOW!" Project Nano yelled to the hunters. Apollo and Artemis looked at one another. Apollo sighed.

"This doesn't change anything! We're still enemies! And we will capture you! And destroy the Na'vi!" Apollo said.

Project Nano didn't look at them but nodded his head. Apollo quickly lifted his sister onto his back and then quickly ran away from the fight with his enhanced speed at about fifty miles per hour and jumped from tree to tree. When he reached the tree line he heard the sound of ice cracking back at the fight. Artemis was still awake and her ribs were starting to heal.

"Why? Why did he come back for us?" Artemis asked her older brother.

"I don't know sis…But it doesn't matter. He was the cause of death of one of our friends and he killed Ares…We can't let him just get away with it." Apollo replied. But Artemis was silent. Yes she loved her two friends dearly…but Artemis for some reason never blamed the Prime Subject for _her _death, and even though he killed Ares, Artemis and Apollo's best friend…Artemis for some reason wasn't entirely blaming Project Nano…and even though Apollo didn't show it…neither did him. For some reason they both seemed to be more hesitant about their master's plan or exterminating the Na'vi race.

"Brother?" Artemis asked.

"Yeah sis?"

Artemis was silent for a moment until Apollo nodded. "Another dream huh?"

"Yeah…About him." Artemis said.

"Don't let it bother you. Stay focused." Apollo said.

Artemis nodded. Apollo then carried Artemis to the nearest RDA base so they could report to the Doctor.

…

**Alex's POV: **

I deflected another blow from one of the Cybermen's mechanical arms that was a saw. I impaled him in the chest with my claws and then spun around and slashed and sliced a Cybermen in half. I landed and saw that I had killed the foot soldiers. Now for the big guy. I looked at him.

The hulky Cybermen raised his giant mechanical arms and they both began to form into giant swords.

"YOU WONT STOP US! WE WILL BE FREE! THE ANGEL IS OUR SALVATION!" He yelled.

"The Angel? Who are you-?" I began but was cut off as he raced towards me and swung his blade at me. I jumped back and formed two chain blades. I lunged forward and striked him with my blades which cut threw his arms. He cried out but his hands healed. I had electricity start to form on my chain swords and I successfully pierced his armor. I then blew out a gust of wind which sent him flying.

Suddenly I felt the temp around me drop. And I saw another vision. I stood in the center of an RDA base. My arms were covered in ice. I slammed my fists into the ground and a wave of ice spikes appeared out of the ground heading towards an Ops center, few seconds later the entire Ops center was torn apart by giant ice spikes.

I grinned when the vision ended. Another power…Hell yeah!

I raised my hand and deformed my Chain blades and light blue mist appeared around my palms. The hulky Cyberman stood up and charged at me. I then threw back my hand and I saw ice start to form around it, I then threw the sphere at the cyber man and once it hit him he was frozen solid. But he broke free of the encasement. But I wasn't finished yet. I then took in a deep breath and ice covered my arms. I then slammed my fists into the ground and a barrage of ice spikes appeared from the ground underneath the Cyberman, he was then decapitated from the spikes. I turned around from the corpse and looked around. I had killed the remaining Cybermen in the area here. Artemis and Apollo had ran away to who knows where. Now, it was time for me to continue my search her.

I walked around the crater a little. But I found nothing. But I stopped when I saw a hint light of silver. I ran into the direction. I kneeled down and I saw some kind of…safe. It had a digital lock and it was a cube like shape. I looked at the lock and then lifted up my left hand to it, I then absorbed the electricity and I opened the safe door…and In side was some kind of file.

I took out the folder and opened it and saw paper work in it. But I saw a signature at the bottom. Doctor Robert Jones. I raised an eye brow. I fingered threw the pages to see that some of the files were almost destroyed mainly due to the condition the safe was in, sure the safe itself survived the explosion, but the heat burnt most of the files, but one. I held up the only intact file that had the Robert Jones name on it. But there was only a few words on the file.

MAP, SEEKER AND KEY. STAGE ONE COMPLETE. THE NEW GENESIS IS COMING.

New Genesis? What the Hell is that supposed to…

I quickly turned around and formed my Arm gun and shot gun mode and shot the gun at a Cybermen's head causing it to have it's head be blown apart. I sighed a little. I turned back to the file and then shook my head. Nothing. I threw the paper down with the rest of the ashes of the other pieces of paper.

I walked away from the crater. Once I reached the tree line, my com link activated.

"Alex." I heard Karen say.

"Karen, I had a little bit of excitement over here, as well as getting a new power." I told her. I then explained the entire event. But I didn't include the me finding the files.

"Well…Then I guess you did all you could over there. By the way, I know you proble want to get some sleep. But can you head over here to Hells Gate right now?" Karen asked.

"Sure no problem, but why?" I asked.

"Trudy's up and walking right now and is back to full strength. She wanted to talk to you about the Cybermen. She has a little bit of info about them that she wants to share." Karen said. I nodded to myself.

"Alright. I'll be over there in a few minutes." I said. I deactivated the Com link. I then heard my Jet thrusters, that were still flying threw the air right now, fly toward me. I then jumped up into the air and then landed on top of them and stood on them like a glider, I then ordered the thrusters to fly to Hells Gate. As I flew on the thrusters, I began to think about Artemis and Apollo. I know that they were the enemy…but they were different than Ares was when I fought him. I shook my head of the thought as I flew to Hell's Gate.


	11. Chapter 10: I'M A FREAK! NOT HUMAN!

**Chapter 10: I'M NOT HUMAN! I'm a freak!**

I walked threw the training field at Hells Gate, the field had trees all around making training more realistic. I came to a stop in front of one tree and fazed into my Human form and continued to walk until I saw Trudy sitting down on a fallen tree. As I approached her she saw me and stood up.

"Hey, Alex." Trudy said to me. I noticed she wanst wearing an Exo pack, because the nanites could help us breath in different atmospheres.

"Hey Trudy." I said. I then noticed her attire had changed. She was wearing a black tank top and blue jeans. I saw her mechanical arms were still the same. Her hair was a little longer now and I still wasn't used to seeing the permanent silver streak in her hair. I looked at her. I noticed her tank top had light blue markings on it with the lines coming down from the shoulders and meeting towards the chest and going downwards across the abdomen of her shirt.

"Well…This is a new look for you." I said to her. She smiled lightly and just shrugged.

"This…this is the new me. Since of course…I'm not human anymore." She said while looking at the ground, I could've sworn there was a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"Trudy are you alright?" I asked her in concern as I pulled down my hood. She looked back up and tried her best to smile at me. I hated seeing my friends sad or angry with themselves.

"Yeah…Yeah I'm fine…Just…Just still trying to get used to being a…a freak of nature." she said looking at her arms and clinched her mechanical fists and I noticed despair in her eyes. I sighed and walked up to her and placed my hand on her shoulder. I didn't like seeing my friends sad. And knowing what she's been threw…I had to help her since I wasn't used to having powers either when I first discovered my shape shifting.

"Hey, Trudy. It's alright. I've been threw the same thing you're going threw with getting used to your powers. I know what it feels like." I said to her. She suddenly glared up at me and she brushed my hand away and she was angry.

"NO WHITE! You don't know what I'm going threw! I…what the RDA did to me! WAS SLOW! They starved me! They drained me of all my blood and filled me with this…This!" She growled and I noticed she was about to cry.

"Trudy!" I said to her raising my voice.

"WE ARE NOT THE SAME!" Trudy yelled at me. "You! You got your powers by being put to sleep for two damn years! ME! The RDA kept me awake while I was injected! Every night they would come in and beat me! Every night! How can you say you know what I'm going threw! HOW!" She almost screamed at me. I just looked at her in the eyes calm. Suddenly she seemed to realize that I was in her exact same position when I first discovered my abilities.

"Alex…I'm…I'm sorry." she said almost breaking down in tears.

"I understand Trudy. I know it's hard…being like this at first. But eventually you'll get a hang of this. And everything will be fine." I said trying to comfort her.

She nodded while sitting down.

"It's just. I'm afraid of what the others think…I mean…Look at me. My arms, my eyes…and my veins glowing…I'm afraid that they think I'm a freak…especially Norm." Trudy said putting her face in her palms.

I sighed. "Trudy, listen. No one thinks you're a freak. In fact. We're all happy your back." I said. Trudy looked at me.

"Back after the battle of the tree of souls. We found your Samson, but we couldn't find your body in the wreckage. We all believed that you may have survived. Norm especially. So we all looked around the battle field trying to find you and any of the wounded. But we couldn't find you. Norm told us that you had to be alive. But we all believed you were dead. But Norm was the one to help us keep believing you were alive." I said. Trudy looked at me and apparently she was thinking about what I was telling her, especially about Norm.

"The point is. We don't care if you have powers or not. You are our friend. And we're glade you're alive." I said. She nodded. I then decided to add in one small detail. "Norm especially."

Trudy blushed a little. I smiled to myself. I then offered her my hand and she took it and stood up.

"Alright. How you feeling?" I asked her. She looked at me.

"Fine. Thanks Alex, for slapping me back to reality." She said. I nodded.

"Mind showing me what you can do with your powers?" I asked her. She smirked and nodded. She walked away a little and that's when I noticed that some kind of magnetic waves appeared beneath her feet. A few seconds later she launched into the air about five stories high and then landed onto the ground and smiled lightly. I nodded at her.

"Nice." I said.

"Not as strong as your jumps Alex, but it's high enough." She said. I smiled.

"But still good." I said.

She nodded and then turned towards one tree. "This is one of my personal favorites." she said as she lifted up her left arm and it became a machine gun. She fired a round of energy like bullets at the tree which were similar to my guns bullets. She changed her arms into rocket launchers, grenade launchers. Pretty much she could turn her arms into a lot of guns.

"Cool, can you form any kind of close range combat weapons, like swords?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No, only guns." She said. I nodded. I guess that's what Karen mentioned about what Trudy's file said. Trudy's powers were limited compared to mine.

"anyways Trudy. You seem to have good control over your powers." I said. She nodded.

We then went into a training session. Her speed, strength and durability were good but not as good as mine though. After a half an hour, we then stopped training and she told me about the Cybermen. They were all humans back on Earth who were a part of a growing resistance group that was formed in poorer regions of some continents. But they were captured and shipped off to Pandora to be forced into the nanite program. They were kept in stasis until the RDA/Templars gained Cybertronian blood. They then used Trudy as the primary subject after about a week after the cybertronian event. After transfusing her blood out of her the RDA transfused cybertronian blood into her then injected a minimum injection of nanites so she could survive.

Trudy said there was a total of fifty subjects. And since the other Cybermen gained their forms from Trudy's powers. She had a link with them and could tell how many were alive. Currently only thirty six left alive. She even knew a few of them before she was given nanites. The group leader and her are actually friends

She and I talked about my new powers. She was amazed that I could control Electricity, Wind and Ice. But at the same time she looked as though as it was…expected.

"So…I have a question. And it's about what you said while I was trying to break you out of the restraints." I said. She nodded. I held up my hand a little and manipulated electricity over my palm and then I caused it to disperse.

"Okay, what did you here me say, because I felt as though I was in a hangover." She said.

"You said something about…not wanting to betray "Angel" And then a few hours ago when I encountered the other cyber men back at the ruins of that one base. The leader said to me about how "The Angel is our salvation." What were you talking about and what was he talking about?" I asked. Trudy looked at me and shook her head.

"It's still blurry Alex…But all I know is that the Cybermen as you call them. They want to become normal again. So this 'Angel' they believe will return them to normal humans again. But all I can say is that it wont work." She said. I was about to talk to her some more until she yawned. "Well Alex. I'm off to bed." She said as she stood and walked away. I shook my head and stood up.

"By the way Alex." Trudy said. I looked at her. She grinned.

"Congrates. I heard in a few weeks you and your mate will be parents." She said. I smiled lightly and nodded. Karen told her about all of the events that had transpired while she was gone. Including about the Assassin/Templar war that we were now fighting on Pandora.

We then walked towards the base and once we entered Trudy went off to find Norm to talk with him. I had a feeling I knew what they were going to talk about. I decided I should get to Hometree and get enough rest as I can. It was nine thirty anyways…might as well try and make it threw those damn nightmares. I sighed and walked out of the base and fazed into my Na'vi form and walked over to my Jet thrusters that were still on Autopilot. I had them attach to my back and I then flew off. As I flew I felt myself starting to dose off…but I struggled to keep my eyes opened. As I flew closer to the Hometree. I suddenly felt my Jet thrusters deform unwillingly and I fell to the ground and crashed into the ground creating a loud crashing noise. My eyes slowly shut from exhaustion. As my eyes shut, I saw the girl.

…

"_Who are you?" _

"_Angel."_

…_.._

My eyes slowly opened at hearing the sound of two people running towards me. I looked up to see two of the Tipani warriors running up to me yelling.

"_Olo'eyktan!" _

My eyes slowly closed again.

….

"_Angel?"_

"_Yeah that's me."_

…

My eyes opened again to see that someone was trying to help me stand and began to move forward. My eyes again shut.

….

"_Why am I having visions of you?" _

…

My eyes again opened to see that Sai'ria was in front of me standing over me. I felt as though I was lying in our Hammock. Sai'ria was worried from the looks of it. I saw Tsahik Sanume standing next to her talking to her. Sai'ria sighed with relief and looked at Tsahik Sanume and nodded. She looked back at me and leaned down and kissed me. I felt my eyes start to shut again…and I couldn't remember anything else.


	12. Fragment: Another side

**Fragment: Another side.**

There was a small party in the dance room. I stood in the middle of the room with people dancing around me. Each wearing expensive clothing it looked like. I was wearing a black suit that was completely neat. I didn't wear a tie and my jacket was unzipped a little revealing a black shirt. I also wore black jeans. Slowly I walked forward threw the room. There were different paintings from around the world…and also some designs from loom designs from some of the Na'vi clans including the Tipani.

I looked around the room and saw some of the girls looking at me. But I wore an expressionless face and ignored the teenage girls looking at me. I also noticed my hair was almost covering my eyes. I continued to walk threw the crowd and walked up some stairs leading up to another floor where there were some people talking and laughing. But as I walked up the stairs. I noticed a Native American girl around seventeen who was wearing a simple light blue dress, she was looking at a painting…of some kind of goddess.

I walked towards her. As I approached she slowly turned her head towards me and lightly smiled. I stopped a few feet from her and simply looked at her.

"Who are you?" I asked her.

She smiled kindly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to look like I was devious." She said. I simply looked away and then back at her expressionlessly.

"I don't think you're one of the people my Dad and Mom invited to this party." I said. She simply shrugged.

"My mom brought me here. She should be speaking with your dad…Your dad is Desmond White, right?" she asked. I looked away.

"Yeah, that's him." I said. She grinned.

"It's nice to meet the son of a famous doctor and negotiator." She said. I nodded.

"Thanks." I said. I looked at the panting and walked forward. "Eywa, the Na'vi's goddess…and Pandoran version of the Greek personification of, Gaia." I said as I looked at the painting of the Na'vi woman that had white hair and sapphire blue eyes. She wore a white dress, which I wondered how well this panting would describe what Eywa looked like.

The girl turned towards the panting and nodded. "Umm hmm. That's her." She said.

I was silent. "She really trusts her people…"

She nodded. We were silent for a few moments until the other people left. She looked at me again. "So Alex…What do you plan to do when you inherit what your Dad owns?" She asked me. I shrugged.

"It would be nice…to go to Pandora. And get off this rock." I said. "But I wont leave unless my Mom, Dad or Emma come with me. They mean so much to me."

She nodded and looked back. "Did you ever hear of a legend?" She asked. I looked at her. "A legend about Eywa, how she is the reason that Pandora stays intact. And if she were to separate herself from the world…everything would start to become catastrophic. That's why she occasionally will chose her chosen warriors. One to help in times of despair that her people are facing…and another warrior that her daughter chooses to defend her mother's legacy and to keep Eywa's son's host at bay."

I nodded. "I've heard of that…Reminds me of how Harmony must keep Chaos suppressed…or the entire world would be in utter destruction…but I wonder if harmony has abandoned Earth…seeing how it is in a poor state."

She sighed. "You really seem down today. From what my mom tells me, you're normally more happy and a little upbeat." She said. I looked at the ground and walked over to a railing and leaned on it and looked at the ground.

"I'm confused with my life…Here I am…a rich kid. All of the troubles of the world don't affect me or my family…but the troubles are bothering me…seeing so many people dieing on the outside." I said solemnly. "The RDA claims that Unobtanium can help make lives easier for people…but how many Na'vi on Pandora have to suffer? We're doing the same thing to their world like we did to ours…I…Wish I could do something."

The girl was silent for a moment and walked forward towards me. When she was in front of me she held out her hand. I looked at her. She smiled.

"Can I see your hand?" She asked. I raised an eyebrow and lifted my left hand towards her hand. She lightly gripped it and then placed her other hand on mine and then she closed her eyes. I raised an eyebrow. Suddenly I felt a stinging feeling on my left hand. I gritted my teeth, but I didn't pull away.

I looked up at her as she still had her eyes closed. Suddenly she opened them and I saw that her eyes were now a pure gold color with slit like pupils.

…..

"_Who are you?"_

"_Nova."_

…_._

"_Alex…My chosen warrior…wake up."_

…

_Another side. Another road, same destiney._


	13. Chapter 11: Angel

**Chapter 11: Angel**

I felt my eyes slowly open. I was inside me and Sai'ria's alcove. I saw light starting to seep threw the opening. I slowly sat up. My entire body was stiff. My vest was lying on the opposite end of the Alcove with my Sling on bag. Slowly I sat up. Right as I did, Sai'ria walked into the Alcove. At first she looked concerned but when she saw that I was awake, she ran over to me. While I was still lying in the Hammock, she wrapped her arms around me.

"My Alex!" She said with relief.

"Sai'ria." I said. We remained where we were for a few minutes and finally we broke the hug. "What happened?" I asked her.

Sai'ria looked at me. "Amanti and a few other warriors found you on the ground outside of Hometree and they brought you back. At first everyone thought you were dead when many of our people saw Amanti and the others bring you inside Hometree…But when we knew you were breathing. We knew that you were alive."

I nodded and rubbed my head.

"Aunt Sanume said that you were tired…both emotionally and physically." She said. I looked at her. She knew something was up with me. I simply looked down.

"I'm fine Sai'ria…I was just tired last night. And I lost concentration on my form and it caused the form to fall apart." I said to her. She raised an eyebrow.

"Alex. I may not know much about machines or much about your forms… But I do not think that you would've been so tired that you would've fallen from that height with out trying to land first." She said. She was silent for a moment. "Alex…I believe that you are hiding something from me."

I looked at her and kept a clam expression. "Sai'ria…"

"Alex…" She interrupted me she placed a hand my cheek and looked at me in the eyes. "Please, My Alex…I love you. I don't like seeing you like this…And I know something is wrong. Because of how long you were asleep." She said.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked her. She looked at me.

"Four days." She answered. If I hadn't been sitting down, I would've fallen over.

"Four days!" I said. Sai'ria nodded. I felt a sweat drop role down the side of my face. I was out for that long! I haven't gotten that much sleep! Sai'ria placed her hand over mine and then she placed her other hand on the other side of my hand and slowly pulled my hand up towards her lips. I saw her eyes start to water. She closed them and tears rolled out of her eyes.

"Please Alex…Please…" She begged. "I don't know what is happening…But…Don't you trust me? Don't you love me enough to tell me if there is something troubling you…or if you are in pain." She began to cry a little. I felt tears start to form in my eyes. She continued. "Or am I…Am I a weak mate for you…Am I weak enough that you do not trust me…"

Suddenly I felt angry with myself. I slowly used my other hand and tilted her head up at me. She opened her eyes to see that I was starting to cry out of guilt.

"Sai'ria…I am so sorry…" I cried uncontrollably. "I'm the one who is weak…I…I can't even talk to my mate, the one who I love more than my own life…I can't even tell you what is bothering me…and what is torturing me." I said as I continued to cry. I felt Sai'ria hug me and we sat together silently.

"Alex…Please. Tell me." She said.

I was silent for a few moments as I continued to cry. I finally gathered the strength and told her about my dreams…the dreams of seeing Emma drowning, the dreams of that woman torturing me and killing Sai'ria in my dreams. Sai'ria listened and was silent and she continued to hug me.

"My Alex…I am sorry." She said. I felt the tears stop coming but there were still a few.

"I'm weak…I'm so damn weak. What kind of leader am I? I'm to afraid of a stupid nightmare that I cannot get any sleep and it bothers me so much that I can't even go to sleep at night not with out waking up and almost yelling." I said.

"Alex! You are a strong leader!" Sai'ria said to me as she looked at me. "It is okay! No matter how old you are! You will always have nightmares! And they will frighten you! Even the warriors of our clan and many others have nightmares!" She said.

"But Alex! You cannot keep this to yourself. You should have told me sooner…and I could try my best to help you." She said to me. I was silent. She hugged me. "Alex. I love you to much to see you like this. Please…Let me be there for you…you have always been there, helped me and loved me when I am troubled or if I am in pain. You are my mate Alex…And I want to be there to help you."

I was silent until I looked up at her. I placed my hand on her cheek and she touched it. I leaned forward and kissed her. We sat there for a few minutes until me pulled away until we leaned our foreheads on one another.

"Sai'ria…thank you." I said to her as I kissed her again.

….

A few minutes later Sanume came into our Alcove and Karen was also here in her Avatar body, she wore a typical Avatar uniform.

I explained to Sanume and Karen about my dreams. Sanume already knew about my nightmares with seeing Emma drowning which I had explained to her and Tsahik Mo'at a few months earlier. But I hadn't told her about my dreams elevating to this extreme. Karen said that I should proble get as much rest as I possibly could, maybe that would help my mind a little. I tried telling them I would be fine, but Karen said that I should just sleep in for the rest of the day and rest tomorrow and then see if I have made any improvement.

Sai'ria agreed with the two of them and she promised Sanume and Karen that she would look after me. When they both left the Alcove I tried to stand up, but Sai'ria lightly pushed me back into the Hammock. I realized that she was going to be keeping a close eye on me. I sighed in defeat and slowly lay back down. The rest of the day I lay in my hammock with Sai'ria looking after me.

Then after dinner, it was time for bed. After Sai'ria got into the Hammock with me she and I looked at one another. I felt my eyes slowly start to shut but I tried to keep them open. When I reopened them Sai'ria simply kissed me.

"I am always here Alex. Do not worry." She said to me. I nodded and I felt my eyes slowly begin to shut.

…

_I was standing in the middle of a scorched area in my human form. The entire ground was burnt, trees were just giant black husks and there was a lake of fire in the field. I took a deep breath and walked forward. As I walked towards the tip of the lake of fire I looked at it and then behind me, to see the same woman with Silver blond hair. She smirked at me and walked up next to me. _

"_Hello Alex." She said to me. I simply glared at her and clinched my fist. I felt a cold aura around her, the exact opposite of Eywa's when I spoke with her before I confronted the Dark energon corruption in my mind a few months ago. _

"_What do you want with me!" I demanded. _

_The Woman sighed and walked over to the lake. "I would've thought you would understand Alex. But it seems you don't. Eywa has already poisoned your mind into thinking that what I am doing is wrong." She said still looking out at the lake. I slowly raised my left hand and formed my blade._

_The woman laughed as she lightly pushed the blade to the side. "Put that away Alex. I do not wish to fight you." _

"_WHY ARE YOU TORTURING ME!" I yelled at her. She looked at me and she showed a fake look of hurt._

"_Me! What makes you think I want to do that?" She asked._

"_I don't know! But I'm going to ask you once! Stop entering my dreams!" I yelled. She sighed while pushing a strand of her hair. _

"_Please Alex. You are not like her or Joseph. You are stronger! Yes! You are more important!" she said._

"_Who?" I asked. _

"_You are the one Alex! We are both the meant for one thing! To bring forth the New genesis!" She said raising her arms up._

"_New Genesis?" I said as I remembered that file I read a couple of nights ago. _

"_Yes!" She said as she raced forward towards me and grabbed my shoulders. I still couldn't see her eyes but I could tell she was excited. "Yes! The solution to this world. The solution that Eywa refuses to bring about!" She said._

"_What solution?" I asked her. "Who are you?" _

"_Come to me Alex…and I will tell you everything if you help me rise." she said. _

"_And if I refuse?" _

"_Well…then you will continue to see those images of your mate dieing…including your children dieing along with her." She said with a smile. I suddenly felt my anger rise. I raised my blade and with quick speed which caught her off guard, I impaled her threw the chest. She looked at me in shock and didn't even looked hurt. I glared at her._

"_I swear. If you ever show me any of those visions. I will kill you! And I don't care who you are!" I said. She looked at me with shock but then smiled._

"_Very well…I will leave you for the time being…" She said as I noticed in shock as she suddenly pulled herself off my blade with no pain. She then looked at me seriously. "But know this. Our fates are sealed. There is now avoiding it. We will meet again." She said before disappearing. _

_I simply looked up at the sky. I had no idea what the hell she was talking about. But I knew it wasn't good._

"_I control my destiny. No one else." I said, suddenly the scenery began to change into a more peaceful environment. Lookind around I saw that the scenery changed to a beach. The son was out and there wasn't any cloud in the sky. The water was a beautiful blue color. I looked around and eventually I saw someone sitting on a palm tree that had a curve on it. I walked threw the sand and up to the palm tree. I smiled when I recognized who it was._

"_Emma." I said. My eleven year old sister slowly turned to look at me and her usual kind smile. _

"_Hi, big brother." _

_She and I looked at one another for a few minutes and I slowly walked towards the tree she was sitting on and climbed up next to her and sat down. We sat in silence. There was no need for words. We just enjoyed the company of being with one another. After what felt like an hour the island slowly began to fade. As it did I noticed Emma had disappeared. I looked around at the black space. There was another person here though._

_The same sixteen year old girl from before. She was wearing her light weight silver armor with the feathered sash. Her hybrid sword inside it's black traveling case around her waist. She and I looked at one another. I broke the silence._

"_Who are you?" I asked her._

_She smiled. "Angel."_

"_Angel?" I asked. She grinned kindly and nodded._

"_That's me." She answered._

_We were silent until I decided I wanted some answers. "Why am I having visions of you?" _

_She looked at the ground and sighed. "Because…of our bond." She said._

"_Bond?" _

_She nodded. "Yeah. We've shared it since your sister's death."_

_I looked at her. Suddenly images raced threw my head. It was images of her. I saw images of her wielding a Tanto and battling someone wearing a black uniform wielding a sword and he also wore a black exo pack…Ares. Then I saw her manipulating Electricity around her. It circled around her and then went to her palm and it dispersed. The images ended. _

_I then remembered the memory of Ares and I when we were in my subconscious after our final battle._

_"…Find her and tell her…She was right about me…" I remembered him tell me before he faded. Was this…her? _

"_Angel…You and Ares." I said. She nodded while reaching for a necklace and examined it. _

"_Yes…Before he was the battle loving person you fought…he was in a way…my husband. My death…by his own hands which he was reluctant…caused him to go insane." She said. I looked at the ground. It made sense. If my all of my family including Sai'ria, Tu'ri, Sanume and the rest of the Tipani…were to die…I shook my head._

"_I'm sorry…about what I did." I said._

_She smiled and shook her head. "I understand. So does he. He is actually thankful for what you did." She said. _

_I looked at the ground and then back up at her. "Where are you? Ares wanted me to tell you something if I ever found you." I said. She looked at me and then sighed._

"_I don't know where my body is…but my spirit is some where else." She said._

"_I don't understand." _

_She nodded. "I know. Please though…don't waste your time trying to find me. I know you have more important things to do than trying to help me." _

_I shook my head. "It doesn't matter. I'll try and find you." I said. _

_She smiled. "Thank you…Alex." She said. _

_Suddenly everything began to brighten and my eyes opened._


	14. Chapter 12: The meeting

**Chapter 12: The meeting**

The Doctor stood in the middle of a Japanese style room. On the wall were two katanas and a samurai's helmet. The helmet was a decoration, but the swords were not. The blades had taken many lives of Assassin's. The age of the blades were very old since their construction. But looking at the bright silver steel, one would think they were made just yesterday. The Doctor walked towards the opposite end of the room and he reached into his pocket and pulled out a a lighter. He flicked it on just to make sure it worked. When it flickered on he smiled and then he walked to the side of the room and grabbed two small candles. He then walked back to the front of the room and placed the candles on the floor and then he sat down cross-legged on the floor.

He flicked the lighter on and lit the candles. Soon both candles were lit and the Doctor flicked the lighter off and placed it in his coat pocket. He took off his white jacket and his glasses and placed them next to him. He was wearing a black shirt and you could see a Templar insignia on the back of the collar of the shirt.

He slowly closed his eyes and took in a deep breath smelling the light smoke raising into the air. Suddenly he felt the entire room grow hot in temperature.

_He opened his eyes to see that the scenery around him had changed. He was no longer in the room. He was now standing in a scorched plain area. Every single blade of grass was merely reduced to ashes. The trees were scorched husks of their original beauty. Instead of a lake of water. There were only lakes of fire. The sky was filled with clouds…but the doctor had a feeling it was smoke. _

_The doctor looked in front of him to see a woman with silver blond hair wearing a black dress sitting on some kind of throne that overlooked a lake of fire. The throne was made up of black stone like material and had thorns in some areas of the chair. The way the Throne was facing, the woman's back was facing him. The Doctor smiled and walked forward towards the woman._

_As he approached from the left side, he saw the woman was leaning on one side of the chair with her left arm on the arm rest and her left hand supporting her head as though she was about to go to sleep. _

"_Hello my dear." The Doctor said kindly to the woman. The woman simply remained silent and continued to look board._

"_What do you want?" The woman asked. There was no need for names. These two had known each other for a very long time. The woman neither despised or liked the Doctor. But she put up with him._

"_You wanted to speak with me I believe." The Grand master Templar said. The woman was still silent._

"_They have made contact mentally." The woman said. The Doctor looked some what surprised but nodded._

"_I see…But how?" He asked._

"_Simple. You told me she was dead! When in truth she wasn't!" The woman's voice rose up and all of a sudden the ground around them started to shake violently. The Doctor remained still._

"_Yes…But I thought that Ares would finish what I told him…apparently his love for her was to great that he couldn't stand consuming his only love." The Doctor said. Threw the light screen of hair covering the woman's eyes the Doctor could see a bluish purple glow coming from where her eyes were. The Doctor felt a sweat drop role down the side of his head. He knew she was not happy._

_The woman sighed. "Oh well." The woman said in a calmer tone with what sounded like a…sing song voice. "It wont matter either way. Since of course in a few hours her spirit will be destroyed." _

_The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"_

"_Simple. Eywa found a way to help keep the girl's spirit alive. By sending it some where else." She said. The Doctor suddenly realized what she meant._

"_It makes sense." The Doctor said calmly. The woman nodded and shifted sides in her chair._

"_But still…Alex must NOT find the body! If he does and she shares with him what I intend to do…Alex will not fulfill his role! And I will not rise!" She said her voice slightly rising. The Doctor heard a hissing sound come from the lava behind them. The Doctor nodded and smiled._

"_The Cyber projects may help us with keeping Alex away from the body. Since they believe the body can help them." The Doctor said. The Woman remained silent and sighed._

"_Do whatever it takes!" She said. The Doctor nodded and everything began to turn dark. _

The Doctor's eyes opened at him seeing he was back in the same room he was originally in. He hadn't moved an inch and time hadn't even passed. The Doctor stood up and put on his coat and his glasses over his eyes and adjusted them.

The Door opened and Conner walked in. Conner looked at the Doctor.

"What was her reaction?" He asked. The doctor adjusted his glasses.

"Everything was fine…She told me that Alex and the girl made contact mentally." The Doctor replied.

"How is that possible?"

"You never know Conner my boy." The Doctor said. "Most likely my ancestors would laugh at me if I ever talked with them and told them there was such a thing of Divine beings and…the unnatural. But they were wrong. And with us actually knowing this critical fact. We will succeed." The Doctor said. The Colonel nodded.

"I have sent my path of Deimos to Hells Gate upon your request." Conner said. The

Doctor smirked and then said. "Good. Because it is time that we…relieved Mister Selfridge of his duty…Permanently."


	15. Chapter 13: Deimos

**Chapter 13: Deimos **

**Karen's POV: **

I sat inside my room at Hells gate looking over some files. The files had been given to me by an old friend of mine, more like my brother in a way, he had stole the data from the RDA a few weeks ago. But I was trying to sort what the info was. I mean it didn't make much sense. The file was explaining about a Pandoran animal that had been given nanites, much similar to Alex's thanator mount. But this one was hidden somewhere. But there were a couple of leads to it's location. Some place called "The lost sanctuary" a location now given a high threat level and barely any marines go there. Since all of them normally don't come out alive. But one time a marine actually survived and explained that there was a bright flash of light and the next thing he knew all of his teammates were dead.

This was actually interesting. But I would have to gather more info on it. I wasn't going to send anyone to the lost sanctuary. I'm not like those marine commanders who would do anything to gain a weapon and risk my teammates lives. No, as an Assassin, back home even though I am a medical officer I still had to lead my teams into dangerous situations. And I had to make decisions that would help keep my team and our patients safe.

I shook my head and reached for a bottle of water on my desk and opened the top and drank out of it. Then I closed the file and pulled out a small necklace with a ring attached to it. I sighed as I rubbed the ring lightly. I barely pulled it out while I was around the others. I didn't want to talk about it. But the memories of my dead fiancée still entered my mind. I missed him, but I would continue to fight the Templars so his death wouldn't be for nothing.

"Miss you Danny." I whispered to myself. Slowly I reached for the files and were about to open them, until I heard movement behind me. I quickly slid out of my chair and rolled to the ground, and as I did I heard something metal slice my desk in half.

I looked up to see…Conner! How the hell did he get in here!

He was wearing his usual black trench coat and his shades. He wielded…a twelve foot Katana! I quickly made a run for my bed which had my hidden blade on top of the covers. But Conner raised his blade and slashed at the bed slicing it in half along with my blade.

"F**K!" I said. Conner smirked and again raised his blade. I knew what would happen with one swing with that thing! Had to move! He then slashed the blade again right as I ran towards my bed room wall and wall kicked behind him. Just as I did that I saw a hint of silver and I heard metal scrapping noises. As I jumped behind Conner I quickly lashed out with my foot to kick him in the back of his head. But he spun around and blocked my kick.

I back flipped a little bit a ways towards my dresser and reached for a bag. I quickly unzipped it and pulled out a small metal sphere. Conner lunged forward with incredible speed. I held my breath and then threw the sphere to the ground and as it hit the ground the sphere blew up into smoke. Conner backed up a bit. I quickly shut my eyes and then ran to where I knew the door was. When I felt the handle I opened the door and ran out and opened my eyes. As I did I saw a blur of black appear in front of me and Conner stood right in front of me.

As shocked as I was I didn't show it and I made an attempt to punch him but he blocked it with his arms.

"Hello, Karen Augustine." Conner said to me. I shrugged.

"Colonel Conner." I said. I quickly jumped backwards and pulled out a knife from my pocket and wielded it backhanded. But Conner again ran forward as though he had just teleported in front of me. I timed a strike and made an attempt to stab him in the head but he blocked my knife with his long sword. He raised his blade and I Quickly jumped back again a ways.

As I did I saw silver streaks fly threw the air and the walls that the silver streaks hit got some kind of cut marks on them.

I slowly looked back at him. No wonder he was the leader of Sec ops on both Earth and Pandora. His little "Secret" has made him an even more stronger opponent. No wonder why The Doctor views Conner as an important follower to his Templar Order. Conner slowly walked forward and I tensed a little bit. But he stopped and lightly pressed his left index finger to the side of his head as if he was thinking. But I took advantage of this moment. I lunged forward and aimed my knife for his throat.

But as I did he suddenly looked back up and then his sword disappeared and then he reached for my arm that wielded my knife and twisted it and then threw me to the ground. I resisted the urge to cry out.

"You're an interesting one Augustine. I suppose you're the more aggressive one compared to your older sister…or should I say you dead sister." He said. I glared up at him. He smirked. "She was annoying. And so are you. It must run in the family. But the thing that made her more annoying was that her mouth continued to talk and talk even when someone held a gun. That is what got her killed." Conner said.

"Shut up! Stop it! Stop talking about Grace! You have no right!" I said.

Conner continued to smirk. "Oh and Daniel Rider, your deceased Fiancée. He was much more annoying than her! He didn't know when to quit, just like his little brother figure, Jasper."

"STOP IT!" I yelled out as I pulled something out of my pocket. A small recorder. Conner smirked but I quickly hit the play button. A loud screeching noise came out of it. Conner gritted his teeth and kneeled to the ground in agony. I quickly got up and then punched him in the jaw so hard that I knew I broke two or four of his teeth. Conner fell backwards and recovered from the blow. He slowly stood up and spat out blood.

He looked up at me and I knew if I took off his shades, he was furious.

"One shot deal with the recorder!" I said as I hit the stop button on it. "But it worked great with stunning someone like you."

Conner gritted his teeth and was about to walk forward until he stopped and smirked. I raised an eyebrow and was about to run forward until I heard a loud explosion in the hanger area. Conner smirked and then he disappeared in a blur of black and then appeared behind me. He and I stood back to back. I heard him chuckle and then he ran down the hall with speed I couldn't match. I turned around and gritted my teeth in irritation as I ran down the opposite end of the corridor towards the armory.

Something was up. First Conner arrives in my room to kill me, now an explosion? Could the RDA be trying to take back Hells Gate? No…Hells Gate isn't the only largest base that the RDA and the templars had made…that meant there was something here they wanted…or someone. Trudy? No…They gave up on her on the updated files that I have been reading…who else could be here that the RDA would want…

"Shit!" I said allowed as I ran fro the armory, realizing who they could want. Once I reached the Armory I saw Yassen, John and Sarah readying their weapons. Yassen was loading up a sniper rifle, John was loading a shot gun while Sarah was getting some light fire fight weapons. I looked at all of them.

"What the Hell is going on?" I asked them all. Sarah looked at me.

"Tracker subjects. They just appeared in the hanger out of no where. Jack and Charles are in there using the AMPs to hold them off. Trudy just came in here asking what was going on and we told her. She's making her way to the Hanger now." Sarah said in her German accent as she strapped a knife to her belt around her black tank top.

I nodded. "Come on lets get to the Hanger. Then when we're done there we need to make our way to the Prison cells." I said as I walked forward towards a small safe and typed in a code, once the code was entered the safe door opened revealing my spare hidden blade and my metallic Chinese style fans. I placed the bracer on my wrist and then placed the fans on my belt. I grabbed an standard issue rifle and loaded it.

The good news was the base was now on high alert so those who weren't experienced fighters could get out of harms way while those who could fight would make their way to the hanger. I quickly reached for some bombs that Alex and I developed. These would help us out.

I turned to the others.

"Lets move!" I said getting into my leadership personality. They nodded and we made out way to the hanger.

….

**Charles POV:**

I shot a tracker in the head using the AMP's standard gun. The nanite injected Viper wolf flew backwards and hit a Scorpion Helicopter. The Trackers looked more machine like than their original Viper wolf forms. They were covered in black metallic armor that was apart of their body from head, to toe to tail, they had glowing red eyes and had machine guns on their hind legs. Their teeth were very sharp and could easily rip off an AMP's arm with out even trying.

The Tracker slowly got up. I swore. Like all nanite subjects these things had regenerated healing. So even if you shot them in the head they would recover. To bad we didn't have Alex here. He could absorb these poor dog's nanites out and revert them to normal. But that was not possible since Alex was at the Tipani's Hometree.

The Tracker then shot at my AMP with it's machine guns. I raised my AMP's arms and shielded the protective glass from the spray of bullets. But one bullet broke threw the glass and hit me in the shoulder.

"AHH!" I cried out as I felt my AMP lean down. Suddenly A tracker pounced from behind my AMP and my AMP fell forward completely bracking the glass in front of me. I heard three Viper wolves start to rip threw the glass behind me. But that's when I heard gun fire from the side. The Trackers flew off the AMP. I heard stomping noise. It was Jack.

"Chuck! You still alive in their man!" I heard Jack say as he continued to fire at the Trackers.

"Yeah! I'm fine. But it seems my AMP's to badly damaged to move." I said.

"Let me help ya!" Jack said as he used his AMP to left up my now useless AMP armor. I slowly climbed out and drew my Machete. A Tracker lunged forward but I threw my Machete at the Tracker impaling it threw the throat.

I pulled out a pistol. Jack quickly fired another round of bullets but soon ran out.

"Crap! I'm out man!" He said. I shot my last bullet from my clip in my pistol and quickly reached for another one…only to realize I had none.

"That makes both of us!" I said. Suddenly I saw ten Trackers run towards us.

Jack then held his AMP's gun like a weapon used for close combat. I raised my fists and quickly reached for my belt…that's when I realized the weapon I was looking for was no longer there…since I gave it to…

I was snapped out of my thoughts as a blue blast of energy flew threw the air and landed on the ground in between the Trackers. The trackers looked at it. Jack and I saw that it looked like a…grenade of some sort. A Nanite Prototype Inhibiter grenade!

Three seconds later a pulse of light blue energy flew out of the grenade and hit all of the trackers in the room. Reverting them to normal Viper wolves. I turned around to see Karen walking forward wielding bloodied up metallic fans. I saw Me and Jack's other teammates, Yassen, John and Sarah approaching with their weapons aimed around the area just in case there were more Trackers.

Karen walked towards the grenade and twisted it. Another light blue aura appeared over it but was a little dim. Those grenades were designed by Karen and Alex. Originally Alex could be affected by the pulse created from the grenade a few months ago when his powers were still new to him. But after the battle of the Tree of souls since his body was now used to the energy the nanites gave him, the pulse frequency no longer affected him and he could use his powers while the pulse was active.

"Thanks Karen…man you Assassins sure know how to develop good weapons." I said. Karen smiled and nodded.

"Right. Thanks." She said. "Listen I sent Trudy to the prison cells right as I saw her here. I think the RDA are after one of our prisoners."

"You mean…" I said. Karen nodded.

Karen then said. "Selfridge."

….

**Trudy's POV: **

I made my way to the prison cells area of the base. The sound of the explosions had stopped in the hanger area. As soon as I arrived at the door leading to the hanger. Karen stopped me and told me she encountered that bastard Colonel Conner. I knew who he was. And I knew what he could do.

But as I turned a corner. My eyes widened when I saw three people lying on the ground shivering in terror.

I ran over to one of them, a male scientist. He looked at me and looked terrified.

"She…She…" He muttered. I nodded. He would live. I slowly raised my left arm, still not used to it being a machine, and then it turned into a chain gun of some sorts. Judging on what I remembered on how the colonel tortured me…he had brought in the path of Deimos.

Slowly I walked threw the halls having my chain gun ready top fire.

I reached the hall of cells and interrogation rooms. Suddenly I heard a cry of terror. I quickly ran forward with the new enhanced speed I had. I turned a corner to see one cell on the end of the corridor open. Standing in the door way to see a woman with her back turned to me. She wore a black coat with a hood. She had long black hair going down to her back. She had her arm up and was choking someone. Selfridge! I raised my Chain gun. I will admit it, I hate Selfridge. But I wasn't going to have our top priority prisoner be killed. I learned that six months ago that Alex and a Autoborg named Guardian had captured Selfridge. Since then we've kept him locked up.

I fired the gun and a series of bullets flew threw the air towards the woman. Suddenly the woman dodged each bullet as if they were slow moving. She dropped Selfridge to the floor who was cowering in terror and huddled close to a corner in the cell. The woman turned and I saw that she was pale and had unnaturally colored emerald colored irises. She lunged forward and I started to fire at her. She avoided each bullet again and performed some kind of acrobatics that if I wasn't trying to kill this bitch then I would be amazed. But I continued to fire. She then appeared in front of me. I sung the chain gun at her to crush her skull but she blocked the blow and then countered by punching me in the abdomen.

I grunted as I fell backwards and my chain gun deformed. I slowly got up and swung my right arm at her. She caught it but I countered her by kicking her swiftly in her side. She grunted a little and stepped back. I focused on my nanites in my feet and then jumped towards a wall and my feet stuck to it. Alex taught me that a day ago. Still a bit rough around the edges but Alex continues to show me how to do it with Norm encouraging me to keep trying to figure out to control these powers.

I kicked off the wall and then towards the other wall and then kicked t owards the woman and then delivered a kick to her jaw and I heard a loud, SNAP!

She flew backwards a little and slowly got up. I noticed her jaw was out of place but she grabbed it and then readjusted it with a sick cracking noise. She slowly walked forward. I quickly formed a Machine gun.

"Eat some of these Bitch." I muttered as I fired a few rounds at her and she took each round like it was nothing. She then raced forward and grabbed me by my face and I felt an ice like feeling all around me. I cried out in terror as I saw images enter my mind. I saw images of my Samson blow apart during the battle of the tree of souls, images of the Doctor injecting nanites into me, images and the feeling of having my blood being drained and being replaced with Cybertronian blood. I gritted my teeth as I formed another gun and shot the woman in the stomach. She let go of me and backed away. I looked up…only to see that there was no wound. She looked at me with a smirk.

She then disappeared into shadows. I growled. Damn it!

I quickly ran towards the cell that Selfridge was in. I saw him whimpering in terror. I deformed my gun and then punched him in the face. Since my arms were metallic now I had to hit him lightly. But I hit him hard enough to knock him out. I activated my Com link.

"Karen, Parker's alright. He's just out cold." I said.

"Good. We're going to need you back here though Trudy." Karen replied over the Comlink.

"Why?"

She then replied. "We need to get to the Omaticaya's Hometree. The RDA have sent a nanite project there…We have to get to over there. Alex has already left but we're leaving for back up."

"Okay I'm on my way!" I said as I quickly leftthe cell and locked it behind me and ran towards the hanger. As I ran I thought to myself that I wasn't going to sit around and watch the Omaticaya suffer like last time when their original Hometree fell. This time I was going to help Jake and Neytiri and the Omaticaya!


	16. Chapter 14 The Behemoth!

**Chapter 14: The Behemoth.**

After jumping high up towards a branch that was a hundred feet into the air and landed on it I saw the nanite Project land onto the ground bellow the Omaticaya's Hometree. I swore as I deformed my Axes and quickly formed my Jet thrusters and formed the artillery on the wings whish consisted of machine guns and rocket launchers. Sai'ria and I had come to visit Jake and Neytiri and the rest of the Omaticaya and basically discuss about anything that was happening around their area. Then as we were talking I had heard a giant explosion and a very loud roar and I quickly ran outside of the Omaticaya's Hometree only to see a giant mechanical looking Nanite subject that had giant wings and four muscular limbs with a long tail and the beast it's self was fifty feet. Now I was battling it while defending the Omaticaya. Luckily no one was hurt.

But every attack I've dealt on this thing had healed. Every attack but on the head. So that is what I was aiming for but the armor around the head was thick and the only soft spot was the eye. So I had to figure out a way to attack it. It was to fast for me to hit at long range and was constantly moving. But maybe if I flew close enough to it.

I flew over to it and then unleashed a barrage of missiles and bullets only for the beast to become even more irritated and thrash around to much and swatting it's giant claws at me and sending me flying towards the ground and leaving a giant impact in the ground. Slowly I sat up and felt my Jet thrusters break apart from the impact.

"So much for that idea." I thought out loud as I stood up and dusted myself off and pulled my hood back up. I formed my duel scythes and got into a fighting stance. I then had my Nanites analyze this thing.

_Subject name: Project Behemoth _

_Known weakness:…Unknown_

"What!" I said in disbelief.

There was little to know info on this damn thing. I quickly took a glance at the Na'vi who had taken cover. I noticed Sai'ria was with Jake, Neytiri and Tsahik Mo'at. I quickly turned my attention to the Behemoth. It roared as it extended it's giant wings.

I slowly kneeled down into a toad like stance and closed my eyes and began to think…I was fast and agile…but I couldn't focus on evading constantly and attacking at the same time with this thing constantly moving around every time I attack it…I need to find a way to evade easily and attack at the same time…THAT'S IT!

I quickly deformed my scythes and slammed my palms together and then began to concentrate on my nanites. Soon the glowing white and blue lines appeared over my hands spreading out.

"Jake! Tell everyone to remain calm! I'm summoning Fang!" I called out to Jake. Jake knew who I was talking about and nodded while telling everyone what I was about to do.

The Behemoth made another loud roar and slowly walked forward towards me. I gritted my teeth. Finally I was ready. I then stood up and separated my palms and held up my right palm and a strange design appeared on it.

"_By the grace of the Great Mother! Let your strength and fury crush our foes and protect the the innocent! FANG! COME FORTH!" _I yelled in Na'vi.

Suddenly a sphere of light blue light appeared from my hand and flew behind me and light blue lines appeared out of no where and eventually disappeared creating a bright light. When the light Disappeared, a Palulukan stood where the sphere had gone. It wore silver armor from head to tail which was silver and sapphire colored, it's eyes were a light blue. On it's shoulders were strange were what looked like blades that were curved back. The Palulukan let out a loud roar.

Fang had arrived.

Fang slowly walked up to my left side and kneeled down so I could mount him.

"_I am here as you called me, master." _I heard Fang say to me in my mind. I smiled and quickly ran up to him and mounted the Palulukan.

Fang was the same Palulukan that I had saved a few months ago when he was injected with nanites. After I healed him he became loyal to me and he allowed me to be his rider. A few weeks after the Cybertronian event he mentally urged me to activate nanites inside of him that were dormant, he wanted to fight alongside me. So I did it. Now he can deform his armor and his blades on his shoulders at will and return to being a regular Palulukan compared to before when he was a forced nanite subject. Now Eywa, after our last mental talk, had granted me the ability to summon Fang even if he is far away and he could appear threw a gate way symbolizing our bond with one another.

I quickly connected my Queue to his.

He looked up at the Behemoth.

"_I have not seen anything like this master…But I will fight upon your request." _He said. I smiled.

"Thanks old friend." I said. "I'm going to need your agility to help me get towards it's head so we can kill it. Think you can do it."

"_As long as there is blood running threw my veins, I will fight!" _He said. I nodded as I formed my shield and blade.

"Lets go Fang!" I said. Fang roared and then sprinted forward with speed stronger than a regular Palulukan's. The Behemoth roared and purple flames appeared from it's mouth and blew them at us Fire balls. Fang dashed to one side and to another with ease while I blew out a combination of wind and ice at the fire balls which in turn was cold enough to extinguish the flames.

I Fang was now close enough to jump onto it's leg. He jumped and then jumped to it's knee and continued to jump until we were up to it's neck. The Behemoth continued to thrash but Fang continued to jump up. Fang roared as we reached the head. I quickly jumped off of Fang and swung my blade at it's left eye but missed and hit the armor around it's face. But then right as I was about to continue to fall I quickly stuck my feet to it's head and then brought my blade down on the armor around it's face and ripped it off. I then deformed my blade and shield and charged up electricity into a sphere.

_Cluster blast initiated, ready to fire upon User's command._

I then shot the cluster blast at the Behemoth's face and it suddenly creating a very big explosion that blew off half of it's face it roared in agony as it slowly fell to the ground. I began to fall towards the ground but I landed on Fang and we landed on the ground and Fang continued to sprint.

But that's when I saw the Behemoth start to stand up.

"Shit!" I said. "Looks like it ain't gonna give up huh?"

"_Indeed master. But we must kill it." _Fang said. I nodded.

"I know. For the sake of our people we have to kill it." I said. The Behemoth shot another blast at us but Fang avoided it.

"Fang! The blades!" I said.

Fang nodded and the blades on his shoulders suddenly extended and detached mechanically from his shoulders and became long swords that radiated a blue aura. I grabbed each blade in each hand and formed my armor.

I raised one of my blades and channeled electricity into it. I then shot a electric blast at the Behemoth which hit it in the head. The Behemoth roared as it's head blew apart but began to heal again. I continued to fire concentrated and precise blasts of electricity at it's head and continued to stun it.

The Behemoth quickly flew into the air and began to chase us. I smirked.

'_Yeah that's right! Come and get me!' _I thought as Fang sprinted into the forest leading the Behemoth away from the Omaticaya's Hometree.

As we rode threw the forest the Behemoth continued to follow and tried to fly low enough but t he giant trees in the forest were to many for it to handle and would eventually crash into them since it was to big to maneuver. It crashed to the ground and loosing one of it's wings. It let out a roar which caused many Yerik and other animals to start to run off in fear.

The Behemoth started to knock some trees down hopping to kill Fang and I who were evading the falling trees. As one Tree was about to fall on us, Fang evaded the tree and then leapt onto it as it was still falling and leapt towards one tree that was still intact and then kicked off of it using his hind legs and lunged himself and I towards the Behemoth. I jumped off of Fang still wielding the Blades and then stabbed them into it's eyes and channeled electricity and an ice aura into them doubling the pain.

It roared and began to thrash around violently in hopes that it could get me off of it. But I held on and then increased the charge. It then swatted it's arms at it's face and I felt them hit me sending me plummeting to the ground. I hit several trees and I laid on the ground motionless. I looked up to see the Behemoth still swatting it's giant fists at nothing as if trying to get the blades out of it's eyes. It's howls of pain had increased. I slowly got up. This thing was almost impossible to kill! It's nanites continued to heal it.

I could absorb them but I needed to touch it's head to absorb them. And I couldn't use my ability to absorb the nanties from a distance since this thing had properly bonded with it's nanites making them impossible to remove.

If only this thing was stunned.

That's when I heard someone over my Com link.

"Alex! It's Charles. We brought a little help for you." I heard Charles say over the Com link. I sighed with relief.

"What do you guys got?" I asked him.

"We brought a NPI rocket. One shot should take it out." Charles said.

"That's great, but listen that thing has armor that is almost impenetrable against fire power fire power even with a NPI weapon. The only weak point is at the head where the only exposed part is the eyes which I just stabbed using Fang's blades. So you're going to have to fire it VERY accurate, especially since it's moving around to much." I said. Charles was silent for a moment.

"Alright I'll see if Yassen will dot he honors." He said. I felt a sweat drop role down the side of my face.

Yassen? Oh this is not going to go very well.

**Charles' POV:**

"No! I AM NOT!" Yassen said as he looked at me with a look that was stubborn as we were in the middle part of the Samson that Trudy was piloting.

Jack held a Rocket launcher that had a NPI rocket loaded and ready to fire. Yassen was the only one in the group who was a very good dead eye…but to him he wasn't entirely used to firing a weapon with this much kick into it.

"Yassen!" I said.

"No Chuck! I am not going to fire that thing!" He said.

"Oh come on Yassen!" Jack said angrily. "Now is not the time to be stubborn! Lives are at stake here other than ours!"

Yassen glared at us. "One! I am only good with a sniper rifle! Two that thing is two big for me to even get a good enough aim at that giant monster out there!"

"Yassen! You are an Ex Russian Mercenary! You shot a Samson pilot back at Earth who was in the air firing down on John and I and you shot him in the head! With a machine gun! You can deal with something bigger than a damn rifle!" I said. Yassen looked at me and sighed irritably.

"Give me that!" He said as He took the rocket launcher out of my hands. Trudy put the Samson in a hover far enough away from the beast who was still swatting away at it's eyes. That thing wasn't so smart. Yassen slowly peered threw the Rocket launcher's scope and aimed for the beasts head.

"Come on Bastard. Stand still and open wide." Yassen said as he waited for an opening. The beast then lowered it's hands away from it's face and let out a roar at us.

"Missiles up!" Yassen said and then fired the NPI rocket which flew right at the beast's head.

The rocket successfully hit the beast's head and it let out an even bigger roar of agony and it was now stunned.

"ALEX! GO!" I yelled over the Com link.

**Alex's POV:**

Fang lunged forward as I rode on him. He then leapt up into the air and landed on top of the Behemoth's chest and then I jumped off of him again and then jumped towards the Behemoth's face. I quickly pulled out the blades and then threw them back to the ground and then latched my hands to the Behemoth's face.

_Nanite absorption activated_

I slowly began to absorb the nanites and was almost done…until I felt something tackle me and send me plummeting to the ground. I hit the ground but quickly recovered by rolling to the side and forming my arm gun on my left arm and pojnted it at the one who tackled me.

I saw a man with long blond hair that went down to his shoulders. He wore a black tank top and a black sleeveless robe. His eyes were a silver color and his skin was pale. I quickly formed my claws but the man smirked and then the next thing I knew…He literally flew into the air as if he was light as a feather. I stared in disbelief. But then I noticed the Behemoth was no longer stunned and was fully healed. It roared and starred down at me. But it then flew into the air and I saw it…disappear into black smoke.

"What the Hell." I muttered. But I shook off my confusion and deformed my armor.

Fang walked up to me.

"_Master, are you alright?" _He asked. I looked at my Palulukan mount and nodded.

"I'm fine. Thanks for the help old friend." I said. He nodded.

"_It is my duty."_ He said. I smiled and rubbed his forehead.

I looked up to see the Samson Charles and his team were in. They contacted me and said they were going to head back to Hells Gate. I thanked them for their help and then ran back to the Omaticaya Hometree while riding Fang.

….

The man wore a black robe which the bottom ends were tattered up. His left hand was mechanical and each of his hands had a bracer around them. He had his robe's hood up covering his head. He watched as the Samson flew off towards the base and then turned to see Alex riding Fang back to the Omaticaya's Hometree. The man then looked up into the sky and saw clouds rolling in. The man turned around towards the edge of the limb and then jumped off the tree towards another tree and performed free running threw the forest.

**A/N: Another cliffhanger. The Behemoth shall return! Please review!**


	17. Chapter 15: A friend in need

**Chapter 15: A friend in need**

I sat in one of the Healers alcoves at the Omaticaya's Hometree with my back facing Sai'ria. She was rubbing some kind of healing ointment on my arms from some of the burns that I suffered from back during my fight with the Behemoth. My nanites could heal them but that would be slow and they needed help healing some scars. My vest was off and it was in the corner of the Alcove. I looked back at Sai'ria lightly.

"They don't hurt Sai'ria…it's alright." I said. She looked at me and gave me a devious smile. She then touched one of the burns on my arms lightly.

"Argh!" I said. She then looked at me and gave me a smug smile as if to say "Really?"

I just laughed and she giggled a bit while she continued to rub the ointment on my arms and then onto the back of my neck. I felt her hands rub it in and I felt some what relaxed other than the light stinging feeling of my wounds. After a few minutes she placed a damp rag on them.

"You're a good healer." I said to Sai'ria. She smiled as she lightly placed a damp rag on my neck.

"I learned from my mother. She was an excellent Tracker and hunter. Most of the time when a hunter was wounded she would be the one to help heal them. She always taught me that healers were important to the clan. They knew how to help the people. And if someone was injured they would help those who were injured. That is why our clan always praised her. Since she knew so much of medicine and ways to help people heal and she saved many lives. That is why Aunt Sanume thought that her younger sister should be the Tsahik since my mother was important to the clan. But mother believed that Aunt Sanume was meant to be the Tsahik." Sai'ria said. I nodded. Almost reminded me of my mom. She was an excellent medic. If she had joined the brotherhood I know for a fact that she would've served in the medical teams.

I sighed a little…That was the many things my mate and I had in common. Both our parents died when we were young. And both looked after our little sisters…But Emma died, and Sai'ria still has Tu'ri. And I told myself that I would make sure that Sai'ria and Tu'ri would be safe…since I didn't want my mate to feel what it was like to lose a sibling. I don't blame myself anymore for Emily's death since she doesn't blame me when I speak with her at times when time seems to stop. But the scar of seeing her dieing very slowly…in my arms…those scars I would carry in my heart till the day I die. But I wont let it drag me down. That is something Emma wouldn't want me to do. She would want me to continue on.

I smiled to myself and slowly I stood up while Sai'ria was about to put another damp rag on my arms but I quickly grabbed her by her arms and embraced her in a hug. She was startled at first but she smiled as she hugged me back. I kissed her lightly on her neck.

"I love you." I said to her.

"I love you too, my Alex." She said. I smiled as I kissed her again.

…

_The forest was dark and I could see the beautiful natural haze coming from the trees. There was a body of water there as well…but I saw people there as well._

_The man was kneeling in front of five figures. Two were Artemis and Apollo. The other three was Conner, the man with the long hair and a woman with black hair, the one Trudy described as the one who attacked Selfridge. The man kneeling was around nineteen and wore a grey tattered Tank top and I noticed bandages over his chest from the torn parts of the shirt and he was bruised. His hair was combed a certain way his left eye was almost covering it. He had a black eye and blood was pouring out of his mouth._

_Conner walked forward to the man and smirked and said something to the man. The man kneeling just breathed heavily and then spat blood. Conner smirked and removed his sun glasses. But suddenly the image started to fade. The man cried out in agony._

"_Tell me…Where is she?" I heard Conner ask the man. The man remained silent. The image then faded again and another cry in agony. Strange? Every time the image went to Conner's eyes it seemed to fade out and then return when he put on his glasses._

"_Very well then. You are of no use anyways. You are obsolete anyways. And I will see to it that you are longer a thorn in my master's side…personally." Conner said. Conner raised his left hand and a Katana appeared. It was twelve feet long and gleamed a silver color. _

_The man slowly looked up and I saw the man's eyes…I recognized him…Will! _

_Conner smirked as he was about to bring the blade down. But suddenly Artemis stood in front and Conner stopped. Suddenly the image began to fade. But then reappeared with Conner thinking and nodding while his Katana disappeared._

_The image faded again. _

…

My eyes shot wide open. I was lying in my Hammock with Sai'ria at the Omaticaya's Hometree since we decided to rest there for the night. I saw Sai'ria resting peacefully she had her hand over her abdomen protectively. I smiled and kissed her lightly so she wouldn't awaken. I slowly laid back down in the Hammock and tried to close my eyes…but my dream…Will was being tortured. Will hadn't been seen for nearly six months since the great battle…Most of us thought he was dead when he gathered his gear and Avatar and left without him even saying he was going anywhere.

Even though Will didn't show much emotion or was ever really apart of the group. He was still a friend. I ran my hand threw my hair.

"What should I do?" I asked myself quietly so I wouldn't awaken anyone. I looked At Sai'ria and then sighed. Slowly I sat up. That was until I heard Sai'ria say.

"Alex…Where are you going." I looked at her and she slowly rolled over so she was looking at me while she laid on the Hammock. I was silent for a moment and I leaned down and pressed my lips against hers.

When I broke the kiss I said. "I think Will is in trouble."

"Will?" Sai'ria said as she sat up lightly. "But he disappeared after the great battle."

I nodded. "I don't know…but I just have to check." I said. She looked down and I lightly tilted her head up by putting my fingers under her chin.

"I'll be back…I promise." I said. She looked into my eyes and slowly nodded.

"Okay…please be careful." She said. I nodded and we kissed again. I slowly got out of the Hammock and I carefully got to solid ground and quietly walked threw the Omaticaya's Hometree. As I walked I took in a deep sigh…Why did I constantly have to leave my mate? I mean…I should be with her…she is pregnant after all. Ever since Jake, neytiri and I attacked that RDA base where Conner was at a few weeks ago…things have been strange. My powers, my dreams…the visions. What was happening?

I walked out onto a branch and looked out at the night sky, around nine P.M. I closed my eyes and slowly formed my Jet thrusters. After this exploration…I am going to take a nice long break from fighting…And I will only leave on emergencies, that's it. I slowly activated my Jet thrusters and took off.

…..

"Artemis slowly walked through the forest alone wielding her twin tiger swords. She looked at the ground threw her black exo pack and sighed.

As she approached a small pond. Her brother and Conner stood facing the natural glowing water. Conner slowly turned his head to face the hunter approaching them.

"Is it done?" Conner asked. Artemis looked up at her superior and nodded.

"It is done sir." Artemis replied.

Conner slowly turned around all of the way and faced Artemis. "Good." He said before looking up at the sky.

"I can tell he is coming. Knowing how unpredictable he can be." Conner said.

Apollo looked at his sister. Even though they wore black exo packs, he sensed his sister's emotions…she was troubled.

'_Sis.'_ Apollo asked his younger sister mentally.

With out looking up she mentally said. _'I'm fine Apollo. Don't worry so much about me.' _

Apollo simply looked at his sister. Even though she was good at not showing any emotions over the mental link they had…he'd known her the longest and he knew whenever something was bothering her. He then shook his head and turned to the colonel.

"What now?" He asked.

Conner looked at Apollo threw his exo pack and smirked. "He's coming. I suggest you two ready yourselves."

**A/N: I know I may sound annoying but please please Review the story.**


	18. Chapter 16: Fury

**Chapter 16: Fury**

I deformed my thrusters and landed on the ground with a loud crash. I quickly formed my Chain blades on both arms and held them both up ready for anything. I looked around me to see no one was around me. Slowly I stood up and begun to walk forward threw the forest. As I walked I had myself ready for anything. I could only hear the nighttime creatures in the trees. But no sign of Conner yet. I finally walked towards the pond I saw in my dream and looked around…I saw no one around me.

"Hello again…Alex." I heard someone call out. I turned around towards the trees and saw Conner walk out from behind it. I remained expressionless and slowly fazed to my human form. Conner smirked behind his exo pack and slowly walked forward.

"I am glade you could join us." Conner said as suddenly I heard movement around me. I looked around, to see Artemis and Apollo in the trees. I looked back at Conner as he began to pace around me. I circled him as well with my chain blades activated.

"Where is Will?" I demanded. Conner looked at me threw his exo pack and he still had his sun glasses on underneath it.

"Artemis." Conner said. I turned towards Artemis and saw her jump out of the tree and hold her twin tiger blades. I felt my anger slowly rise.

"Where is my friend?" I demanded.

"That is not important now Alex. Stay focused on the task at hand." Conner said still pacing. I gritted my teeth and the Chain blades saw teeth began to spin faster and faster. Conner smirked.

"I know what you are thinking. You are tempted to charge forward and kill me…I know that is what you desire. You desire to have your sister's death avenged." Conner said. I remained calm.

"I am not going to play your little games Conner. I wont be baited by you!" I said. Conner chuckled.

"Alex, Alex, Alex. You think you have grown up. But in truth you have not. I know that you still fight for revenge. You claim you do not. But in truth you still do. Grant it you are in control of your emotions when you are fighting other enemies…but Alex, you should realize something." Conner said still baiting me. He looked at me and slowly took off his exo pack, whish I thought he was insane. Slowly he threw it to the ground and then reached for his sunglasses.

"I, Alex, am the one thing that connects you to your painful past." Conner said. "I alone am the one who you hate the most ever since the death of your sister. You view me as the one link that connects you to that event. You believe killing me would end your suffering…in truth it would. But also by killing me, you would be killing the one responsible for everything good that has happened to you." Conner said.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I am the one who told my master that I had you in our custody back on Earth. I am the one who told the RDA to send you to Pandora. If it was not for me, you would be nothing but an average courier trying to take care of his weak, bratty, stubborn, failure, puny little sister." Conner said. I felt my anger slowly begin to rise.

"Stop it! Stop talking about Emma like that!" I said as my Chain blades began to radiate electricity.

Conner smirked and he slowly was ready to take his glasses off. "She was nothing more than a little maggot." Conner said now ready to take his sunglasses off.

"SHUT UP!" I roared as I lunged forward at him with speed that he couldn't see. I was in front of him so fast that he didn't have time to react. I stabbed my Chain blades threw his stomach and the saws spun on overdrive. Blood poured out of Conner's mouth as I lifted him up.

I then threw him towards the lake with so much strength that he actually skipped over the water like a small rock would. He then crashed threw several trees and a thick screen of dust was kicked into the air. I was breathing very hard and was angered. I slowly looked at my chain blades…and saw the blood on the metal. Then I looked at myself in the reflection of the water…My face had small spots of Conner's blood on my face…and even my own look in my eyes…it wasn't me.

I slowly deformed my chain blades and looked at my hands and clinched them…I…I thought I was beyond this…but in truth…I wasn't.

I turned to Artemis and Apollo who were looking at where Conner had landed. I looked over to the direction and I felt my eyes widened. Conner was slowly walking towards the end of the lake and I saw the huge hole in his stomach…start to heal! I couldn't see his face since he was somewhat far away. But his sunglasses were off. That's when I heard movement behind me. I spun around quickly and raised my left arm and deflected a kick from Apollo. He then jumped backwards just as an arrow flew towards me. I caught it with my left hand and snapped it in half.

Artemis lunged forward with her Twin tiger swords and slashed them at me. I ducked down and then delivered a quick swipe with my foot and caused he to trip but regain her balance. I quickly formed a scythe on my right arm and lifted it up.

Apollo was now running forward and he drew a straight sword and he swung it at me but I deflected it with my Scythe. I then formed a Blade on my left arm just as Artemis appeared on my left and was about to strike me with one of her tiger swords. I was now swinging both my scythe and blade and deflected and countered each of their attacks. I eventually was knocked by one of Apollo's sound blasts and was sent flying towards a tree. But I recovered and landed on my feet on the side of the tree.

I quickly formed a new weapon. A combination between my claws and my whip. Haven't thought of a good name but it'll have to do for now so I just call it the "Whip-Claw". On the end of my whip was a giant claw that had four layers of spikes and I could actually have the claws spin around like a drill making it even more lethal.

I swung the Whip-Claw and Artemis and Apollo just barely avoided the long extendable whip's strike as it literally tore threw anything it hit. Artemis fired several more arrows at me with her cross bow. But I brought my whip around and sliced the arrows in half. I then took in a deep breath and blew out a gust of ice which took the form of a beam and it froze anything it touched. Apollo shot a sound blast at me and both the ice breath and his sound blast collided making an explosion that sent snow flakes falling threw the sky thanks to the explosion.

I then noticed Conner trying to sneak behind me with a giant twelve foot Katana. He slashed it at me but I brought my whip-claw around and it hit the blade. But suddenly I saw several silver streaks fly threw the air towards my weapon and when they hit the whip-claw…it was torn apart. I was shocked at what just happened. How did he do that? I looked up in time to see Conner in front of me and he striked me with his blade and this time thirty silver streaks flew threw the air and it sent me backwards towards the lake.

I crashed into the side of the lake and into low water and I slowly kneeled and panted. My wounds began to heal slowly. I looked p just in time to see Conner in front of me. He was about to slash his sword again. But I quickly grabbed him by his throat with my left hand and then using my right I twisted his arm which had his sword and I heard a sickening crack. Conner grunted in pain and dropped his blade. I then formed my claws with my free arm and was about to stab him with a high profile assassin technique, but I suddenly felt a ice cold hand touch my neck and I soon saw images…images of Emma.

She was strapped to a table and was being injected with different liquids…many of them would kill her. Doctors were around her. She was crying but they didn't care.

"EMMA!" I yelled out. I then saw images of me holding her in my arms as she died.

"Emma…Please…PLEASE!" I felt myself yell as I collapsed to my knees. I heard conner chuckle.

"PLEASE! EMMA!" I yelled out as Slowly I felt my entire body start to give out in strength. Emma's eyes slowly shut. I felt hot tears role out of my eyes.

"Restrain him." I heard a female's voice say. I soon felt two pairs of arms grab me with a cold iron grip. I didn't resist. I was to weak emotionally to break free. Slowly my eyes opened to see that the woman with the long black hair and the man with the long hair were holding me still while Conner stood in front of me holding a syringe. He then unzipped a part of my vest revealing my bare chest and then stuck the needle into my chest…deep into it. He smirked as he then began to draw some of my blood…but as he did I saw some of my blood go into the syringe…but also a glowing purple substance enter the syringe. The glow…looked familiar.

"I have it…Sedate him." Conner said. Slowly Apollo walked forward and placed both hands over my ears and I soon felt a loud vibration hit my ears and hit my ear drums. I cried out as I fell down and was kneeling.

"ARGGGGHHH!" I cried out in agony. Apollo continued. I looked up and saw Conner smirking at me. I felt my fists clinch…

"GET! OFF OF! MEEE!" I roared as suddenly I heard the sound of water splashing around me. Artemis, Apollo, Conner and the two others were sent flying backwards. Slowly I stood up and I saw all of the water in the lake…was now floating above me. I…could control water? But my anger blocked my excitement. I then manipulated all of the water towards Conner and his followers and hit them with such force that they were sent threw several trees. I collapsed in exhaustion. Slowly I looked up to see Conner walking forward. His long jacket nearly torn off.

But that's when I heard a strange noise behind me…I looked up into the night sky…and saw some kind of black smoke like cloud fly around me and then towards Conner. Conner became angry and lifted up his blade and begun to swing it at the cloud. Suddenly a bright flash appeared from the cloud and hit Conner in the shoulder sending him back. The cloud then flew behind me and that's when I heard something land behind me. I turned around to see a figure wearing a black cloak with the ends of it torn and there was a hood covering the figures face. He then spread his arms out and I saw the man was wearing a tattered Grey Tank top which had bandages over the exposed skin and his left hand up to his elbow…was mechanical. He wore a piece of silver armor on the left side of his leg and I saw…hidden blade bracers on both his arms! An Assassin!

I couldn't see his face but he quickly covered me with the cloak and that's when everything went dark.

…

Conner watched as the cloaked figure covered White with the cloak and then the figure became a dark cloud of smoke and flew into the air. Conner didn't bother chasing after them…He was furious now. He turned towards the two hunters who were standing up. Artemis was helping her brother stand. Suddenly Conner lunged forward towards Artemis right as she turned to look at him she saw Conner's fist punch her face causing the right side of her Exo pack to crack revealing her right eye. Whish was silver colored around the iris.

Conner took off his sunglasses and Artemis was blinded by fear.

"YOU TOLD ME YOU DEALT WITH HIM!" Conner roared in anger which was frightening. Artemis cried out in fear and pain. Apollo quickly got in between the two and since he wore an exo pack the fear didn't affect him.

"He got away! She told me that over our link!" Apollo said. Slowly Conner put his sunglasses back on and glared at Artemis.

"I will let you off with a warning for now! But if you fail to obey my orders! I will tell the master that you are no longer useful! And I will personally see to it that my blade is the one who severs your head!" Conner said as he turned to the two other people as they disappeared into black flames. Artemis had tears rolling out of her right eye. Apollo slowly kneeled next to his little sister and lifted her onto his shoulders and carried her to the only remaining RDA base and also comforting her at the same time.

….

**Alex's POV:**

I leaned against a tree as I fell to the ground exhausted. The one who rescued me slowly walked towards a tree and leaned against it.

I looked at him.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

He looked at me from underneath his hood. Slowly he stood up and slowly pushed back his hood…I was shocked about who I saw. But I smirked and said.

"Well…Where the Hell have you been for the last six months Will?"


	19. Chapter 17: Will's secret revealed

**Chapter 17: Will's secret**

Will looked at me with his usual expressionless look.

"Glade to see your doing fine Alex." He said. I shrugged while looking at him over again.

"Will…you are an Assassin?" I asked him. He looked at the ground and nodded.

"Yeah…been one since I was twelve." He said. I nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me? I understand about you and Karen keeping my heritage a secret. But since the battle of the Tree of souls…you just vanished. A lot of us thought you were dead. Where the Hell did you go?" I asked him. He looked at me with his emotionless look.

"I've been gathering info for Karen to pass on to you. I had her promise me that she wouldn't tell you that I was an Assassin. If she did then that might cause some problems for my mission on gathering information." He said. I nodded in understanding. He slowly sat down and drew some kind of mechanical cross bow and examined it and then put it on the ground. I looked at his left hand…it was completely mechanical.

"Your hand…is that why you got upset at me the day before the Battle of the Tree of souls?" I asked him. He looked at his mechanical hand and he lightly gripped it into a fist with it making a small mechanical noise.

"Yeah…The reason I got angry is because of the day before I got my hand cut…it's not a bright memory." Will said closing his eyes. I nodded. He looked at me. "But I guess since you know I am an Assassin…I think it would be best for you to know about me." He said. I nodded.

"Okay…only if you want to. I don't want you to tell me if it's painful." I said to him understanding his pain.

"No…it's fine." He said. I sighed and nodded.

He was silent for a moment.

"First of all…my real name isn't Will…It's Jasper Williams." Will…or Jasper said. Will was silent for a moment until continuing. "Back on Earth I was an Assassin trained by the Grand Master who was also the same master who trained your father and his brother figure, Evan Rider." He said. I nodded remembering when I was corrupted by the Dark energon that I viewed my Father's memories learning about him being an Assassin.

"Anyways…My brother figure was Evan Rider's son, Daniel Rider or Dan that's what we called him." Jasper said pausing at Dan's name. "Anyways. After one assignment I found out that Dan was killed when he tried to reach back to an Assassin's base. He had information about something the Templars were planning. But he left a bunch of files behind giving us a lead to go to Pandora. So the grand master sent me to Pandora along with Karen…who was Dan's future wife. Karen wanted to go to Pandora to finish Dan's final mission so his death wouldn't be in vein." Will said.

"When I arrived my contacts were Karen and Quaritch…" Will said. I felt my hand clinch at the name responsible for so many Na'vi deaths. "But Karen was more trust worthy than Quaritch. But when I went on my first assignment as an Avatar driver I was captured by Templar agents…and they took my Avatar and strapped me down to a metal table…and then they injected nanites into my Avatar's back." Will said.

"YOU HAVE NANITES!" I said in shock. Will nodded.

"Yeah but like I said they're in my Avatar's back and that acts as a bleeding effect to my human body…but if one body dies so does the other." He said. I nodded. "I was able to gain powers like enhanced speed, not as fast as your but still fast to be considered very fast, the ability to radiate electricity off of metal which I wear these metal cuffs to prevent electricity to radiate off of metallic surfaces." Will said raising one of his hands revealing a golden cuff. "And the ability to teleport short distances when ever I am in a dark environment and also fly in a dark environment." He said.

"That sounds…cool. I just now realized that you're not wearing an Exo pack and breathing fine." I said. Will shrugged.

"Yeah…but the Templars had use for me…the grand master of the Templars anyways…an old man who was named Doctor Robert Jones…the same man responsible for my mate and her brother's deaths." Will said closing his eyes. I looked at the ground.

"Those…were your friends weren't they? The ones who owned those knifes." I said. Will nodded.

"Ti'nera and Haruko…They died in my arms. I then found Jones and killed him twice…once with to his Avatar…the other was his nanite powered human form…it turns out he wanted to use my body as a "vessel" so he could continue living on to see his work with the nanites completed." He said.

"Jones…I remember reading a file back at a base me and someone named Guardian Prime went to. There was a file that was talking about some kind of Map, Seeker and Key." I said. He nodded.

"Jones never told me what it was he intended to do with the nanites or how his plan was going to work. All I know is that whatever is happening now…Jones plan is still working…and Jones is still leading it." Will said while activating his hidden blade on his left hand and examined it.

"But…you said Jones was dead?" I asked confused. Will looked at me.

"No he isn't…his original body is…but he still lives. He has a new vessel." Will said.

"Who is it?" I asked him. He looked into my eyes.

"Who is the Templar Grand master now?" He said. I looked at him and suddenly I realized who he was talking about.

"The Doctor! You mean! He is Jones!" I said in shock. He nodded.

"Yeah. Jones is the Doctor." Will said.

"But…if he was Jones then why didn't he use his powers while I confronted him back when Ares captured Tu'ri and I forced him to talk at that one base? Why didn't he use any of his powers then? If anything he was just a frightened bastard." I said remembering all the times I encountered Jones before me and the Autoborgs final fight with the Cybercons six months ago.

"Simple. His new body didn't have nanites so he couldn't use any of his powers for a time. But as time progressed his body adjusted and he gained his powers back." Will said. "And the reason he also needed a new body was because the nanites were killing him since he had a full injection and he didn't have your blood type." Will said. I nodded understanding now.

"So…What about Conner?" I asked.

"Conner is Jones' adopted son. Conner's real name is Marcus Conner. And due to Jones adopting Conner off the slums of New York back when Conner was younger. Conner became fiercely loyal to Jones and Conner would willingly take a bullet for his adopted father. And Jones also loved his adopted son since he only trusted two people in the order. His two adopted Children, Marcus Conner and Natalie Conner." Will said. I looked at the ground. "Also I killed Conner when he didn't wear those shades."

I looked at him. "Wait…how is he still alive?" I asked him confused.

"Simple. Nanites. Jones resurrected his son using his power to resurrect those who had recently died. And the reason Conner wears those shades is because of a major mutation. And who ever looks into his eyes…for some reason they give off a wave of fear that affects only humans and Avatars. Na'vi and Nanite subjects are unaffected."

"Makes since…it explains why Guardian and the others looked away from Conner's eyes when Guardian took the shades off and spat in his eyes quickly."

"Yeah. That's about right." He said.

"What about Artemis, Apollo and those two other people that wore clothing similar to Conner?" I asked.

Will thought for a moment. "Artemis and Apollo I don't know much about…but those other two…They are the bodies of two Templars I killed n Pandora a few years ago…apparently Jones revived them and connected their minds to Conner so Conner can control them like they are his own bodies and he can see threw their eyes. And also have different abilities and traits." Will said. I nodded. It made sense.

"But Artemis and Apollo…All I know is that they are brother and sister and six months ago they had awoken from a cryostasis. For whatever reason…I have not the slightest clue." Will said.

I sighed.

"So…where have you been for the past six months?" I asked him.

"Living in Iknimaya in your father's old hide out that he used when he came to Pandora to discover what the Templars were planning that was when the Autoborgs gave him some of their tech so he could make his base of operations in one floating mountain. And… I've been searching for someone…"

"Searching for who?" I asked him.

"The one person who knows what the Templars are planning and what exactly they intend to do with the nanites to gain their version of "Peace". She willingly defected from the Templars when she became friends with Neytiri and her sister Sylwanin. And she is connected to you…" He said.

"Who is she?" I asked.

He looked at me. "Her name is Project Angel."

"Angel? I've heard of her. She talked to me threw a dream once." I said. He nodded.

"She is also the reason why you have awakened your dormant powers over the elements and why you can form any weapon now." He said. "Which she had to die in order for her plan for having you awaken your powers to be successful."

I looked at the ground in guilt. "Why? Why do people have to make risks for me?"

"Don't blame yourself. She wanted to die helping you…but in a way she isn't dead." Will said. I looked at him. "If she was dead I would've given up my search for her. She is currently in a coma. Ares reluctantly delivered the final blow. But it didn't kill her. And since Ares was in love with Angel…he put her body somewhere where the Templars couldn't find her. But a few days ago I found her bodies location and I know how to awaken her." He said.

"How?" I asked.

"You are the one who can awaken her. Since your nanites are connected with hers you can cause the nanites to go into automatic reboot and they can awaken her." Will said. I stood up and I felt excited.

"Well! What are we waiting for!" I said. "Lets find her and bring her back! I promised her I would find her! And I will!" I said. Will looked at me and smiled.

"Alright. I'm coming to. Since you'll need some help. Not to mention with the Cybermen hot on the trial of finding her. Since they believe by destroying her body that it will revert them to human. But that will not work. The damage done to them is permanent." He said. I nodded.

"Then lets go!" I said. Will nodded and lightly adjusted his twin katanas on his back. And also I now noticed…the giant Falcon's blade on his back…guess Daniel must've given him the blade before he died.

Will was about to say something until we heard a howling noise coming from the night.

We turned around…And I saw two trackers running towards us. But they looked different. Their armor was a light silver. One Tracker had red lines threw out the armor while the other had light blue lines on it's armor. And one the one with the glowing red lines had red eyes while the one with the light blue glowing lines had light blue eyes.

"Damn! Trackers!" I said as I was about to form my duel Axes until Will appeared in front of me with his mechanical hand over my chest.

"Wait! Their not Trackers. Their my friends." He said. I looked at him and slowly the white and light blue glowing lines on my arms disappeared.

The two trackers came to a stop in front of Will. That's when I heard a mental male voice say.

"_Master. There is no sign of the humans. They have left." _It came from the Tracker with red lines threw out it's armor.

Will nodded with a light smile. "Okay. Thanks you two."

The two Trackers looked at me. Then I heard the Tracker with the light blue lines say with a female tone. _"It's him Master…the prime subject." _

Will nodded. "Yeah it's Alex." Will looked at me.

"Alex. These are my animal Summons. Cerberus, he is the one with the red lines. Fenrir, she is the one with the blue lines." Will explained.

"Animal summons? You mean like how Fang is my summon?" I said. Will nodded.

"These two aren't Trackers. They were the first litter of Nantang pups to be captured by the RDA and injected with nanites. They were the only ones out of their family to survive since they became stronger than the average Trackers and were more intelligent." Will explained.

I looked at them. "I'm sorry. I understand the feeling of losing a family."

Fenrir said. _"Do not apologize Alex. The only ones we blame are the humans who killed our mother and father and siblings. We do not hate all of your birth race." _

"_My sister is right." _Cerberus said. I smiled at them and nodded. Fenrir slowly walked up to Will as Will sat down and she rested her head on his leg and slowly her armor disappeared revealing her true Viper wolf form only with the light blue lines apart of her dark skin. The same with Cerberus excpet the lines were red. Will lightly rubbed Fenrir's head with a smile.

"I saved them a month back from the RDA. They were captured and were about to kill an ally of mine. Until I was able to create a mental link with them thanks to Eywa. Now I can summon them like you can summon Fang." He said. I nodded. Slowly Will stood up and that's when I saw his appearance change from Human…to a Na'vi! Like me his clothes grew with him along with his equipment. He looked at Cerberus and Fenrir.

"You guys take a rest. I'll summon you if I need you." Will said to them. They both nodded and suddenly they disappeared in a flash of blue light. Will looked down at me and nodded. I nodded back and fazed into my Na'vi form.

We slowly began to walk threw the forest. But as we did Will broke the silence between us.

"Alex." Will said.

"Yeah?" I asked. He looked at me.

"there is something you should know about Angel…and why she is connected to you." He said.

"What is it?"

Will paused and then said. "Project Angel…is a clone of your sister…Emily White."

**A/N: Fates have crossed. Alex is now aware of his connection with Emily (Project Angel).**


	20. Chapter 18: The Angel's rescue

**Chapter 18: The Angel's rescue**

**Will's POV:**

I rode on the back of Fang with Alex in front giving Fang commands while I did the directing. Fang's armor nanite armor was off revealing him to be looking like a regular Thanator but he had silver lines across his body and his eyes were silver due to him having Nanites. It had been about a day since I had told Alex about my past and why I was hidden for six months and didn't make contact with him, Karen or the others. He now seemed eager to find Angel…or Emily in this case even if she was a clone of his sister. But I didn't ask him why he seemed so eager to save her. I was to for both the information we need and since…I would like to see her again to thank her. I had a black duffel bag over my shoulder. Alex asked what was in it while we went to my hide out. I told him that there was some stuff that belonged to Emily in this bag that I figured she would need.

But I would've thought Alex would've been a little…angry at this Emily. Since sometimes when a family member finds out a loved one of theirs has been cloned and the original was dead…They would think that clone was the one at Fault. But Alex didn't act like that. He was determined to save Emily. I shook my head as Fang jumped over a stone and then continued to run threw the forest. It was Twelve o'clock AM right now and there were clouds in the sky with a heavy chance that it was going to ran. I didn't bother pulling my Assassin cloak's hood up. Since it didn't bother me.

The forest was somewhat dark due to the clouds in the sky. And for some reason I felt a little tense. I mean…the Cybermen…What if they found Emily's body? And destroyed it. If that happened. There would be no way to revive her and find out what the Templars are planning. Whish I have been trying to find out for all of these years but never have I been this close.

"Will?" I heard Alex ask.

"What Alex?" I answered. He was silent while he focused on riding Fang who was looking straight ahead. Most likely Fang knew his master was thinking of something since people like me and Alex have a mental connection with our summon and when we summon them we can speak mentally thanks to Eywa.

"I think…I remember you." Alex said while his hood flew back and Fang jumped over a fallen tree.

"Remember me?" I asked. Alex nodded still looking forward.

"You…I saw you when I was seven. I was training in a martial arts studio with my martial arts master who was actually the grand master of the Brotherhood. Then as I was going to continue with my paces. The master had called out your name…" He said. I nodded.

"Yeah. That was me." I said.

"Thanks Will…For the advice." Alex said. I remember when Alex and I had actually talked. The master left the room after he told me who Alex was, the son of Desmond White. I then walked over to Alex who was still resting and meditating and he and I talked. He was telling me about how he was going to be living in a orphanage and his sister was going to be with him.

But he was worried about the other kids since he wasn't fitting in. I then gave him advice about him not to care about what other kids think, but for him to just live his life how he wants to live it and to protect his loved ones. Alex apparently had taken those words to heart since now he was even more strong willed since the day we first met. Hard to believe I haven't aged a day since then. Mainly due to my nanites and how I need to complete the mission.

"Hard to believe you were that seven year old kid who had just lost his parents. Now he and I are working together partners of the Brotherhood of the Assassins." I said with a light smirk. Alex chuckled.

"Yeah…I don't regret joining the Assassins. Since I knew my dad and mom and my ancestors on my father's side would want me to continue this fight. And I will." He said. I nodded.

"I met your dad once when I was younger. Very much like you. He was courageous and wasn't afraid to fight for what he believed in. He never once gave up on people. Though he was one type to be reluctant at becoming a leader since he never accepted the role of Grand master." I said.

Alex was silent for a moment. There was a lot of secrets Desmond had kept hidden from his son. Mainly to protect him. I continued on.

"Your mom…you've got some of her in you. Other than your hair color in human form matching hers. But she had ambition to cleanse her family's name. And I know that you have that same Ambition in you, you desire to bring an end to the war that your ancestors, both Borgia and Assassin, fought but you follow your Assassin bloodline and you refuse to harm an innocent." I said. Alex nodded.

"Mom was different than our ancestors on her side of my family…She had ambition but she was not over ambitious like the Borgia…I still can't believe after six months that I am a descendent of both the line of Altair and the Borgia family." He said. "Sometimes I feel guilty that I'm also a Borgia descendent…knowing how many innocent lives were killed because of them. But I also try and focus on my father's side of the family, since they killed but it they didn't kill innocent people." I said.

"You may be an Assassin and a Templar born. But it's good you claim that you are apart of one group rather than beating yourself up about what your other half of the family did." I said. Alex nodded.

"_Master." _Fang said mentally to Alex which I heard due to my nanites.

"What's wrong Fang?" Alex asked his mount. Fang came to a stop and looked into the air. Alex and I did the same. We tuned our hearing in…and we heard a noise. Samson's and Scorpion gunship's!

Fang quickly moved towards a fallen tree that had giant roots in it and both Alex and I dismounted. I could tell Alex was communicating with Fang since Fang was quickly running threw the forest away from the tree and then he vanished into thin air. Both Alex and I fazed into our human forms and hid underneath the tree. We looked up threw the roots and saw a Samson slowly land. Out came several Marines. Then another Samson landed and more came out. Now there were around…ten or thirteen marines. A small squad we could take. Alex was about to form a weapon but I grabbed his arm tightly. Alex looked at me.

"We can take them." He whispered.

"Yes I know. But we can't afford to get into a fight just yet." I said.

"Why not?"

"Simple Alex." I whispered. "We aren't that far from Emily's area. Not to mention the RDA are also after her."

"Why?" He asked in concern knowing that the Templars were after the clone of his deceased sister.

"Because, She caused them trouble a seven months back, like destroying something's at Hells Gate, Destroying mine equipment and killing a lot of marines. All so she could give you more time to uncover your shape shifting, which you hadn't discovered yet. And they also want her so they can try and find her body and then recreate it and use her to capture you." I said to him. He nodded. "And if we were to just pick these grunts off one by one and start killing them, then they'll know they two are close by to the location."

Alex looked back and sighed. "Okay…But how are we going to get to the area she is at?" He asked. I looked around at the marines who were patrolling threw the forest. I now noticed four AMP's were there with them. I thought for a moment.

"We'll have to figure out some kind of strategy…But what?" I asked myself. Alex thought while pulling his vest hood up.

Suddenly there was a loud roaring sound that sounded mechanical. "KILL THEM ALL! WE WILL BE WHOLE!"

…

**Alex's POV: **

Will and I quickly looked out from underneath the roots and saw the Cybermen had just arrived and were slaughtering the marines that were taken by surprise. The AMP pilots open fired on the foot soldier Cybermen and were able to cut some of them down, but the more bulkier like Cybermen just charged forward and easily destroyed the AMP's and some even smashed there fists threw the glass and pulled the pilots out and threw them to the ground where some feral like Cybermen went savage on the pilots like insane animals giving the marines a slow death. I looked at Will. Will looked at me.

"This is our chance! Let them fight it out!" Will said. I looked back at the blood bath and then at Will and nodded. Will then looked around realizing that it was dark enough to use his shadow teleportation and shadow flight and said. "Follow me as I am flying. The bloodbath should be big enough for no one to notice you. But try and not get into the fight." He said. I nodded. He then turned into a cloud of smoke and then flew threw the fray. I quickly ran forward into the bloodbath avoiding any conflict between the marines and the Cybermen.

I delivered some small kills using my claws but I avoided fighting a lot since I didn't want to give away my position. The Samson's and Scorpion's gunfire andthem being destroyed causing them to kick up smoke really helped me get threw the, once humans now changed into, Cybertronian/Human hybrids going up against the large numbered but poorly equipped marines.

I continued to Follow Will who was still in his shadow flight form. Finally after a few minutes of running threw the fray, I noticed Will fly threw a small dark hole. I followed him and dove threw the hole.

I landed on a wet stone surface. I looked around only to see the light coming from the hole that I had jumped threw and I heard the noises above of yelling and the sound of blood splashing onto the ground. I slowly walked away from the hole and when I was clear away I raised my left hand and electricity appeared over my arm. I then used my electrified arm as a light. Then I noticed a electric blue light appear in front of me. I saw Will holding one of his katanas that were electrified. He had one of his cuffs deactivated so that way he could cause his weapons to radiate electricity one he touched them. Karen had designed them for him when he first discovered his abilities.

Will slowly turned around and then nodded in a direction meaning for me to follow him quietly. I nodded. We then walked threw the dark tunnels and eventually we no longer heard the noise of the battle up above between the Cybermen or the RDA since we were descending far down.

We were still quiet though. I occasionally moved my arm around to see the walls. They were perfectly smooth. But there were a few cracks in the wall where water was dripping threw making a light drip…drip…drip…drip. I swear it felt creepy. Felt as though someone was going to attack us. I looked at Will who was leading the way a few feet in front of me. I noticed the black duffel bag over his shoulder…what was in that thing? I remember asking him that when we were in his hide out in Iknimaya, which dad originally used when he first arrived on Pandora when the Autoborgs requested his assistance. But Will said that what was in the bag belonged to Emily (Meaning Angel but I decided to call her Emily not caring if she was a clone of my sister or not, she's still a member of my family) I then decided to leave it at that.

Finally we stopped in front of a giant metal door. That had a cross on it, not the Templar cross but a cross that looked like something that you would see from a hospital. We slowly walked towards it and the door began to open.

We stepped threw the door and all of a sudden, the temp dropped bellow zero. But Will and I weren't affected by it since we had nanites. The room had some kind of light bluish aura around. It was mostly empty except for a couple of computers in the room. But in the dead center of the room…was a Amino Tank filled with a clear liquid that was glowing a light blue. And I could see someone inside the container. I tilted my head and walked towards it. When I was in front of it the glass was covered in mist due to the cold temperature. I slowly raised my left hand and wiped off the mist…and I saw a girl in the tank. She was sixteen years old. She had light brown hair that went down to the beginning of her back. She wore a black tank top and black jeans. The clothing was a little worn out but was still in fine condition. I saw a hole in the chest of the Tank top. I look at the girls face…and recognized it. Though it was older…I knew it was Emma's face as a sixteen year old. This…was Emily's clone…Though not the same as my original little sister. This girl was still apart of my family.

"Emma." I said. Will slowly walked up to my left side and looked at Emily who was in the liquid. He nodded. He then walked up to a computer that was near a wall and then pulled out a Flashdrive and plugged it into a USB port. He then typed in a few commands and slowly the Amino tank began to slowly tip over onto the ground Emily would be facing the ceiling. He typed in another command and the liquid began to drain out of the container. I walked up to the right side and saw the tank slowly open. When it was fully opened I looked down at the clone of my dead sister. She looked like she was sleeping…but in a more critical state. I looked at Will who was walking towards me.

"Okay…We're all set. All you have to do is put your hand over her head and then order your nanites to reactivate her nanites. Since before she entered this coma she had an illness that was affecting her body and her nanites couldn't heal her. But now that she is in this coma the illness no longer exists but the effect of it still lingers in her body. By reactivating her nanites with yours. She'll awaken and then her nanites will be strong enough to work on their own and awaken her." He said. I nodded as I looked at Emily's body. I closed my eyes as I slowly placed my hand over her head.

'_You helped me…even when I never knew you existed…now it is time that I helped you and repay my debt to you.' _I thought.

'_Reactivate nanites on patient.' _I ordered my nanites.

**Reactivating Nanites on subject: Angel**

I saw glowing white and light blue lines slowly appear over my hand and moved over to Emily's head and then disappeared. I looked at Will who was staring at a computer.

"It's working. She's coming back to life." He said. I smiled as I looked at Emma. I noticed that her breathing was getting better. The computers monitored her pulse and heart rates…they were perfect! She was coming back! After a few minutes the nanites reactivation in Emma's body was up to eighty percent.

As it reached eighty five percent five minutes later…the ceiling above us collapsed. I quickly grabbed Emma's body and then covered her as the debris fell over me. But I then focused my nanites to form mechanical back spikes to impale the falling debris and cause it to crumble before hitting my back. I looked at Emma's body and sighed. She was fine. I looked up and saw Will draw his six foot Falcon's blade and one of his katanas from his back while putting the duffel bag on the floor. He looked up at the ceiling as I did. We saw twenty Cybermen fall to the ground and each one had a blade for an arm. They glared at us with their orange mechanical scopes.

That's when we saw a female walk forward…but she was different. She wore black tank top with red lines on it and wore dark blue jeans. Her eyes glowed a bright red. Her arms were a deep black color and they were mechanical…her hair was white with a black streak running threw it…This was the leader of the Cybermen. What was funny…was that this woman looked like the exact opposite of Trudy. Makes since…Trudy said she was friends with the leader.

She looked at Emma's body. Her eyes suddenly widened and glowed a blood red.

"STOP THEM!" She yelled. The Cybermen tensed up and were ready to fight us. Will Twirled his Falcon's blade easily and it soon radiated electricity. I formed my claws and they radiated electricity.

"Will!" I said.

"I know!" He said. The leader snapped her fingers and the Cybermen charged at us. Will and I then readied ourselves to defend Emma.


	21. Chapter 19: The angel's return

**Chapter 19: The Angel's return **

**Alex's POV:**

I stabbed my claws into a Cyberman's eyes and kille it and then threw the corpse into it's allies. Will was now darting threw the oncoming Cybermen and decapitated them using the Falcon's blade and slashed his way with one of his katana's. There were about twenty Cybermen left. The leader was standing on the sidelines watching Will and I easily dispatch her soldiers. She was growing angrier by the minute because of Emily's status becoming greater by the minute.

"I SAID KILL THEM!" she roared. I growled a little as a bulky Cyberman charged forward with his arms replaced as saws. I quickly jumped up and stabbed my claws threw his head killing him quickly. I then jumped off of the corpse and then I formed my hammer fists and swung my way threw the Cybermen while at the same time staying close to Emily's body so the Cybermen couldn't get close to her.

Jasper quickly placed his Falcon's blade on his back and pulled out his mechanical cross bow that he called his "AMP cross". He shot several bolts of electricity at the Cybermen and then swung his Katana at one of the Cybermen's head slicing it off and a spray of glowing light blue liquid flew out of it's heads as soon as it hit the ground.

I formed my rocket launcher and then charged up a blast and fired a huge blast at a Giant cyber man who had charged at me. The Cyberman got hit in the chest by the blast but easily recovered and continued to charge at me. I shot another blast but the Cyberman had tackled me and the blast hit the ceiling causing debris to fall on some of the Cybermen. The Cyberman opened up it's metallic mouth and I saw drill like teeth.

I quickly deformed my Rocket Launcher and then grabbed the Cyberman by it's chest and lifted it up with ultimate ease with my enhanced strength. I then threw the Five hundred pound Cyberman at it's allies with extreme strength that it was sent flying threw the air like a small stone being thrown. It hit it's comrdaes and upon hitting it's comrades I heard a sickening CRACK! Which I saw the new crushed Cybermen now dead underneath it's giant dead comrade.

I lunged forward towards the leader and delivered a powerful kick into her gut. I heard a cracking noise but she recovered and I saw her mechanical left arm turn into a saw. She swung it at me but I dodged it and then countered by striking her in the side of her ribs and then punched her into the throat very hard. She staggered and growled. Her arms then became a giant sword and she lunged at me again.

I quickly jumped towards a wall and I stuck to the side and then jumped off of it and I rocketed towards the leader and formed my Hammerfists and slammed them into her chest with the added speed that I gained by kicking off the wall.

She was sent flying threw the wall and then I heard several crashes after that.

I quickly turned around in time to see a Cyberman who's arm was a gun charge up a blast and shot it at me. I quickly formed my shield but it was to late. The blast hit me and I was sent flying backwards. Once I hit the wall I felt a tentacle wrap around my neck and began to apply pressure to me. I looked up to see some kind of Cyberman with a scorpions tail but was less bulky and had a feral like look in it's eyes.

I then saw Will tackle it from behind and impale his Hidden blade on his left arm into the back of it's neck and then I saw him stab one of his Katana's into the back of it's head causing the Cyberman to collapse.

I deformed my weapons and then grabbed a hold of the tail and tore it off me and then I formed my whip and swung it in one great sweep which decapitated ten of the Cybermen in one sweep. I quickly ran back towards the open container that had Emily's body in it.

…

**Nanite reactivation completed: 90%**

…**.**

**Will's POV:**

Alex formed a hammerfist on his normal arm and he and I were now standing back to back. There were now only ten Cybermen remaining. And all of them were ELITE classed. All of them had rocket launchers on their shoulders and a machinegun for arms. Their scopes were made up of three medium sized scopes that glowed red. The leader slowly walked out of the hole that was created when she was thrown threw the wall by Alex.

She was pissed.

"YOU CANNOT STOP US! WE WANT OUR SALVATION!" She roared.

I slowly raised my falcon's blade up which was radiating electricity and I slowly sheathed one of my katana's. I increased the amount of electricity that was radiating off of the Flacon's blade.

"Damn it! They keep coming!" I said in irritation.

Alex raised his whip and Hammerfist and then closed his eyes. He then formed a new weapon. His whip and Hammer then disappeared and now his arms shifted to a whip like weapon…but had some kind of giant hammers on the ends.

"Keep them away from her! She's almost awake!" Alex said. He was right. Only four percent left until Emily was awakened. I quickly slashed The Falcon's blade into the ground and a column of electricity flew towards the Cybermen and created a giant explosion and a smoke screen kicked up. I saw two Cybermen charge forward. Alex swung his "Whip Hammers" at them and they smashed into their heads killing them. Alex then engulfed the combination weapon in electricity and then swung them forward towards the screen of smoke and then I saw him smirk as he jerked the hammer ends of the whips together and then I heard a loud explosion that sent three Cybermen faling forward out of the screen dead. The smoke screen now dispersed and Alex deformed his weapons and created a sphere of electricity in his left hand and a sphere of ice in the other and threw them at the Cybermen and they blew up once they hit the ground. Alex then shot bolts of electricity at the Cybermen destroying their rocket launchers.

I lunged forward and drew my AMP cross and shot three Cybermen in the head. I then landed one of the Cybermen and then grabbed then locked my arms around it's head and as it thrashed around I broke it's neck.

The last two elite Cybermen who had rocket launchers aimed them at me. But Alex shot a huge blast of ice which froze them all. Me and Alex then lunged forward with Alex's arms both formed as blades and I had my katana's drawn.

"Will!" He called out. I understood.

"Got it!" I responded. We then leapt into the air and then we flew towards the frozen Cybermen and then Alex and I slashed downward and I landed onto the left side of the frozen Cybermen and Alex landed on the right side. My arms were extended with both my Katanas drawn and Alex was the same with his blades. I looked at the frozen Cybermen and all of sudden a huge X like slice appeared on the frozen sculpture. The Frozen Cybermen then were sliced in half. Alex and I slowly stood up. He smirked and nodded. I nodded back emotionlessly. But I was actually thinking he and I made a good team.

We quickly turned towards Emma's body…only to see in shock that the leader of the Cybermen was standing over Emily's body. She was smirking down at the sixteen year old girl's body. We were about to lunge forward until fifteen metal tendrils flew out of the leader's back and wrapped around Alex and I restraining our movement. Alex's blades deformed unwillingly. My katana's dropped to the ground. Alex quickly ripped off one Tendril wrapped around him but another Tendril replaced the fallen Tendril.

…

**Alex's POV:**

"FINALLY! OUR SALVATION IS HERE!" The leader yelled in joy. I raised my left arm which was temporarly free and formed my gun. But I saw a Tendril wrap around it and broke it apart turning my arm back to normal.

I felt hot tears role out of my eyes. I couldn't stand it! I COULD NOT STAND BY AND WATCH A MEMBER OF MY FAMILY DIE! I DON'T CARE IF SHE IS A CLONE! SHE IS MY SISTER!

The leader slowly raised her arm saw and smirked and was ready to bring it down.

"NO! EMMA!" I yelled out as tears rolled out of my eyes. "EMMA! WAKE UP!"

**…(During Sworn through Swords)..**

"**Until then...I swear...The Devil and The Angel will cross paths once again." **

…

"**Its time to go Emma."**

….

"**Bye Bro." **

…

"**Bye Sis." **

….

The leader stood over the body of Emily…ready to impale her…Until

…..

**Nanite restoration progress completed: 100%**

**Project Angel's Status…Alive, awakening now.**

….

The leader's eyes widened in horror…seeing the girl's body slowly begin to stir. The Leader gritted her teeth.

"NO! I WILL BE FREE FROM THIS CURSE!" The leader yelled. She was ready to bring down the saw.

But that's when…Emily's eyes opened and she raised her index finger quickly towards the leader's forehead an inch from touching the leader's forehead. The leader looked into Emily's electric blue eyes in horror. The girl's eyes were confused but knew that the leader just tried to kill her. While Emily was still lying in the container. Electricity began to form over Emily's index finger.

Emily then yelled out. "ANGEL SHOCK BLAST!"

…..

**Alex's POV: **

Will and I watched in shock when all of a sudden a giant blast of lightning flew from Emily's index finger and blew off the leader's head. The body of the Cybermen leader fell to the ground with a loud thump. The Cybermen were all dead.

The tendrils disappeared and Will and I quickly ran towards the container that had held Emily. We saw Emily slowly sit up in the container and she slowly swung her feet out of the tank and was ready to get out and stand. But when she tried to standup she was about to fall to the ground in exhaustion.

I quickly ran forward in a blur of speed and caught the clone of my sister. I held her in my arms.

"Careful." I said. Emily looked at me and for a moment she was trying to focus. But then she finally was able to focus her vision.

"A…Al..Alex…" She said in a tired but happy voice.

I smiled. And said. "Hey Emma."

….

**Three hero's. Three different roads they traveled. But have now met once again. **


	22. Chapter 20: The escape

**Chapter 20: Escape**

Will and I were quickly walking threw the tunnels in human form. I had Emma on my back since she was to tired to walk. But she was barely awake right now. I took a glance back at her and saw that she was resting her head on my shoulder. I smiled a little which Emily caught.

"Something wrong…Alex?" She asked hesitantly. I smiled and shook my head.

"No…just reminds me of sometimes when I would carry Emma, my birth sister, around like this when she was younger." I said to her. Emily smiled lightly.

"Yeah…I remember from the memories. She loved you very much Alex." She said. I smiled.

Will continued to walk and Emily looked at Will. "It's nice to see you again Will." Emily said. I raised an eyebrow.

"You two have met before?" I asked. Will continued to walk but nodded with out turning around.

"Yeah a few months before she died the first time from her illness." Will said.

I nodded. I knew that Emma had an illness before we had met her, Will told me. Mainly due to her cells coming from my original sister and once this Emma was created she acquired a illness and it was killing her. Her nanites were to overwhelmed from the illness and it killed her once. But somehow her nanites revived her when they absorbed electricity out of an entire base which gave her the will to live for a little more but at first she had amnesia but regained her memories later. But then her illness continued to spread threw out her body and then she and Ares confronted each other when Emily, who no longer had the amnesia, She had gained the upper hand for a time but Ares reluctantly killed her since she and him were, in a way, mates.

I sighed. If this was the original Emma I would've told her to wait before choosing a mate. But I was alright with this right now. And I knew Ares must've made a great mate for Emma, since after talking with him mentally six months ago about a week after the great battle…he was totally different. Will says after Emma's death, he went insane over the loss of his mate, that was the Ares I fought.

We found the hole that was what we used to get in here. I looked at Will who nodded. He then charged a Jump and then jumped up threw the hole. I was about to charge a jump but I heard Emma ask me.

"Alex?" I looked at her.

"What's wrong Emma?" I asked her. I looked into her electric blue eyes.

"Do you hate me? Because I am a clone of Emily?" She asked. I looked at her with a serious look.

"Emma. I don't hate you. I know you're not the same Emma who was my birth sister. But I view you as another sister. And like with Emma. I will care about you like my sister." I said. She looked at me and smiled and I saw light traces of tears come out of her eyes. "The only ones I hate are the Templars and the RDA. And we'll make sure they'll pay." I said to her. She nodded with a light smile.

"Thank you, Alex. For accepting me." She said. I smiled with a nod. I carefully reached for my vest hood and then pulled it up and charged a jump.

"Alright…lets go." I said as I jumped up into the air and out of the hole.

…..

**Emily's POV:**

Alex…He accepts me. I was happy. All of this time I was worried about him not accepting me since I was a clone of the original Emily White. But I was happy my brother accepted me. As Alex landed onto the surface I looked around tiredly at the forest. It was raining. But I didn't care. I sighed a little. I wonder how joseph and the others were doing?

Alex was about to walk forward until I heard Will say. "Hold up." He said. I then slowly rested my head on Alex's left shoulder and saw Will had his left arm in front of Alex. Will had his cloak hood up which was like an Assassin's robe. I just now noticed the Assassin's insignia on Alex's Vest hood…he had joined the Assassins like his ancestors before him…I smiled. It's good to know my brother is fighting for those who fight for true peace.

But that's when I heard the sound of metal stomping. I up to see AMP's walking threw the forest with their weapons held high and pointed them at the three of us. There were foot soldiers as well. Alex was about to put me down so he could fight and I wanted to help him by getting off his back since he needed to focus on fighting rather than protecting me.

But Will stopped Alex. "I'll handle them." Will said raising his normal hand up. I noticed his left hand was mechanical.

Alex looked at him and sighed with a nod. Slowly Alex began to faze into his Na'vi form and Will fazed into his, all oftheir clothing and equipment grew with them. Will then raised his normal hand up into the air and pointed it to the sky. There were now twenty marines and ten more were in AMP's. Alex quickly crouched down.

"Hang on." Alex said. I nodded as I increased my grip around his neck which didn't affect him since he was in his Na'vi form and even if he was in human form he wouldn't be bothered due to our nanites. Will then said something in Na'vi.

…..

**Will's POV: **

A small mark appeared over my normal hand.

I then yelled in Na'vi _"Through the Grace of the great mother! From Ice and Fire, come to those with troubles dire. Cerberus! Fenrir! Come forth!" _

Suddenly a sphere of light blue light appeared from my palm and flew into the air. The Marines looked into the air in awe as the sphere flew back down to the ground and a light blue portal appeared. I quickly lunged towards the Marines with my hidden blades activated. As I ran, Cerberus and Fenrir jumped out of the portal and their armor formed.

"HOLY SHIT!" One marine yelled out. I was now running very fast and I impaled the marine threw the throat. Cerberus and Fenrir each let out a howl and then lnged at the Marines in the AMP's at speed around fifty miles per hour. As they approached the first AMP they jumped towards each other and gripped each others paws and then blades appeared over their shoulders. They then jumped off of one another and were rocketed in different directions towards the line of AMP's.

As they flew the blades cut threw the AMP's like paper and killed the marines inside. I pulled out my AMP cross and shot some AMP's and marines killing them with ease.

Fenrir formed a machine gun on her hind legs and then as she landed on the protective glass of the AMP she shot the marine with the gun and the bullets hit the pilot in the head. The last thing the marine would see would be bullet holes in the glass aiming for his head.

Cerberus formed giant mechanical claws on his paws and then used them as a grip and as he approached marines he sliced them in half and impaled several of them.

A AMP began to shoot at me. But I jumped upwards away from the AMP and shot my AMP cross at the AMP. I looked to see where Alex and Emma were. They were gone. Good that means I've given them enough time to escape and so I could meet them at the rendezvous point Alex and I chose. I checked and saw the duffel bag was still with me.

I looked up into the sky. Samson's. Great. I looked at my animal summons and nodded at them. They nodded back as they killed the last marine. Suddenly there was a mechanical noise coming from the claw on Cerberus' left paw and the same thing with Fenrir's machine gun. The claw and machine gun then flew over towards me. I lifted my mechanical hand and the claw mechanically attached itself to my mechanical hand. I then held out my AMP cross and the gun attached itself to the AMP cross. I then felt more feral. I looked up into the sky towards the Samsons. I aimed the combo gun at one Samson and I charged a blast and all of a sudden a giant blue electric blast flew at the Samson and destroyed it. I then shadow teleported into the air and landed on the front of a Scorpion and then saw the fear in the pilot's eyes.

I then slashed my claw several times and jumped off the helicopter and I heard a loud explosion above me. I landed on the ground in ease and looked towards my summons who walked up to me and Cerberus and Fenrir affectionately nudged my leg. I smiled and patted them each on their heads.

"Thanks you two." I said.

They both nodded.

"_It is our duty master." _They both said. I then heard a Samson flying over towards us. I looked at it and saw it ready a missile. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and shadow teleported into the cockpit behind the pilot, I fazed into my human form.

From the looks of the pilot he was shocked that I was no longer on the ground and thought I vanished, didn't know I was in the Samson.

"Where they hell?" He asked himself as he locked onto my summons who were my family. "At least I'll blow these things to hell!" He said.

"I don't think so." I said as he turned around in shock only for me to stab him in the throat with my hidden blade and killed him. I then pushed his body out of the seat and took the controls. I then landed the Samson and when I did Cerberus and Fenrir got in. I opened the door for them and they got into the cockpit. They then laid onto the floor. I smiled as they slowly fell asleep. I loved those two. Like I said, they're apart of my family. I don't care what anyone says. But they have helped me along with Karen and my three other allies who left a few weeks ago. I shook my head and then flew the Samson towards the Rendezvous point so I could meet with the others.


	23. Chapter 21: Discussion

**Chapter 21: Discussion**

**Emily's POV:**

Alex ran non stop threw the forest which the sky was now pouring down rain and it was like a giant white wall in front of us. But Alex and I weren't really caring about getting wet. But Alex was worried since I didn't have anything over me. But I told him I was alright, but he was still the protective older brother like he was with the original Emily, so he stopped and then he fazed to his human form and then placed his vest over me and then fazed back to his Na'vi form and continued to run. I was worried about him since he have any thing the upper part of his body. He must've been a little uncomfortable since I noticed his jeans were totally soaked and I wondered how he was actually holding up. But whenever I asked him, he would look back at me while still carrying me on his back and smile and say he was fine.

As he ran again I rested my head on his neck.

"She loved you very much Alex." I said. Alex continued to run but I heard him let in a deep sigh. "She never once blamed you for what happened to her. Since you were like a father to her because she never knew you two's parents. You were the only one she viewed as her actual father."

Alex lightly nodded. "Some father figure I was then. I know she never blamed me since we talked mentally a couple of times. But I still feel terrible inside." I said. "I…I sometimes wish it was me who died….instead of her." He said. "But, if I had died…I would never have met my mate, Sai'ria. And gain so many friends. But it's kind of a mixed feeling right now."

I nodded in understanding. "Just know that you did everything you could. And that she is proud of you, just like your parents and your Ancestors." I said. He looked back at me and nodded and looked forward again.

We ran a few more minutes but we suddenly came to stop at a river. The river's current was strong mainly with the rain adding more water to it making it go even faster. Alex turned to his left and walked down the river. In the distance I could her the river descend into a giant water fall. But as we walked Alex's ears flicked up a little. He then turned around. I heard it two. It was the sound of a dragon Gunship. Looks like the Templars are hell bent on my and Alex's capture. The Dragon appeared from over the trees and that's when I noticed Alex's temperature was starting to increase. I looked at him.

"Alex…are you alright?" I asked. He looked at me.

"I…I think I discovered a new power. But I'm going to need to put you down for a moment. Since I don't want you to get hurt." He said. I nodded in understanding. So my plan worked. I felt happy now knowing that Alex had gain what was his.

Alex slowly put me on the ground next to a limb sticking out of the ground. He then faced the Dragon slowly descending and that was readying a barrage of missiles. I noticed Alex smirk and he raised his arms up…and fire began to cover them.

**Alex's POV: **

As the fire around my arms increased in heat. I had another vision of what I could do. I saw myself throw several fire like grenades at a APC and they exploded on contact destroying the APC and incinerated the drivers. I then saw myself unleash a twister of flames that soon turned from orange, to blue, to pure white. I smirked. I then saw a vision of what I could do with my power over water. I saw myself on a cliff side near where the people of the eastern sea's live. I raised my arms and unleashed a giant tidal wave. Then I created a vortex of water, a waterspout. Then another where I created water like grenades that blew up and imprisoned marines and Templars inside suffocating them.

I smirked. "Oh yeah. This'll do!" I said. The Dragon loaded it's missiles. And as it was about to fire I quickly charged forward and shot a wave of filames at the Dragon that hit one of the cockpits and I saw the pilot fly backwards. I then jumped up while forming my blades on both arms and landed on the cockpit where the primary pilot was at. I was staring at him threw the glass and I slowly smirked at him. I heard him let out a scream of terror as I tore my blade on my left arm into the glass and impaled the Marine and threw him down into the river bellow. I then saw mariens who were in the Dragon fire at me with pistols as the Dragon was still hovering. I reached for the controls and made a jerking motion with them causing the Dragon to jerk to the left so hard that some of the quipment in the Dragon crushed unlucky marines. I then destroyed the controls and gave the remaining marines a mock salute and jumped out of the Dragon and watched it fly uncontrollable.

I landed on the ground and manipulated the water in the river and then manipulated a tendril of water towards the Dragon and they wrapped around the Dragon and I froze the tendrils with thick ice leaving the Dragon suspended in air.

I wasn't done yet. I formed several spheres of fire and threw them at the engines on the Dragon. Once making contact the Dragon blew up and the remains fell into the river. I then lifted up my index finger…and by total instinct I focused electricity around my index finger until it had a big enough charge. I then released a giant blast of giant blast of electricity that blew up the remains of the Dragon, leaving nothing left.

I slowly turned towards Emma who was sitting down and watching me with amazement.

"That…that was amazing!" She said. I smiled and ran over to her and picked her up and held her on my back. "Where are we headed?" She asked.

"The rendezvous Will and I chose is in a cave behind the water fall. We'll rest up there and wait for Will." I said.

She nodded. I then slowly walked towards the edge of the cliff and watched the water drop down miles bellow.

"Do you think Will's alright?" Emma asked. I looked at her and smiled.

"Don't worry. We Assassins aren't the type to die easy. Especially ones with Nanites." I said. She smiled and nodded.

I slowly formed my Board and hovered in the air slowly and then descended down the edge of the water fall. Then once we reached a point in the Water Fall and I quickly flew threw the rush of water and then I saw a opening in the cliff side. I flew into the cave and then deformed my board and landed lightly on the stone floor. I walked deeper in the cave a little and then slowly lowered Emily to the ground. I heard movement behind me. I spun around and lifted up my left hand and it radiated electricity and it illuminated the cave and I saw sting bats hanging from the cave ceiling. They extended their wings and let out a screech and then flew out of the cave. I smiled lightly and I heard Emily giggle a little.

I looked over to her. "I'll be back. Just need to gather some fire wood and Ill start a fire for you…Will you be alright?" I asked her. She nodded.

"I'll be fine. I'm a little tired but It's alright." She said. I nodded and then quickly ran towards the opening and then formed my jet thrusters and flew out of the cave.

….

**(Half an Hour later)**

I sat down on the ground next to Emily who was out like a light. I was currently in my Na'vi form still. The fire was making light crackling noises and I felt tired right now but I stayed awake. I looked at Emily as she slept. I shook my head and slowly I felt my eyes shut. I then felt Emily cuddle up with me. I looked down at her. I let her use my vest as a blanket when it was all dry.

I smiled lightly and felt my eyes slowly shut. This…felt like when Emily…my birth sister…was still alive. She would normally cuddle up with me back in our apartment when she was younger. I was about to go to sleep, until I heard a loud and sudden Explosion outside which caused me to jolt up and Emily woke up. I quickly walked towards the cave entrance and then readied myself to form a weapon, my hands were now glowing white and light blue lines.

I sat something flying towards the entrance. It was Na'vi height. I formed my blade. Then as the figure flew threw the opening I raised my blade. Suddenly I saw black smoke appear in front of me. And standing in front of me…was Will in his Na'vi form and was holding Fenrir and Cerberus in his arms. He slowly lowered his two Nantangs to the ground then he looked up at. I was surprised at what he did next…He smiled…kindly at me with his hands raised up jokingly.

"So…what's the pass word?" He said. I noticed a joking tone in his voice…I was totally shocked. I could tell Emily was to even though I had my back facing her.

I smiled as I deformed my blade. I chuckled and held out my hand and he took it and I helped him stand up. "It's don't stab me in the gut." I said smiling.

He laughed a little. He then became emotionless again and walked over to the opposite side of the fire with Cerberus and Fenrir sitting next to him.

"How are you doing Emily?" He asked her. She smiled.

"I'm fine." She said. I walked over and sat next to her.

"Emily…we know you just got revived…but I think we need answers right now." I said. She looked at us and nodded.

"Okay…I understand." She said. She let out a sigh. "For some reason you guys…my memory is a little fuzzy right now…I guess it's because of me being awakened." She said. Will and I took a glance at one another and then back at her.

"What do you not remember?" I asked. She looked at me.

"I…Don't remember…what the Templars are planning. I remember everything else but that." She said. Will and I sighed. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry that I wasted your time trying to save me."

"No Emily. You didn't waste our time." Will said. "We intended to save you anyways even if you didn't remember what the Templars were planning. We willingly chose to save you regardless." He said. I nodded and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it Emily. You'll remember eventually." I said. She looked at me and smiled.

She then ran her hand threw her light brown hair. I then remembered something. "He wanted me to tell you that you were right about him." I said to Emily. She looked at me.

"Huh?" She asked.

"Ares." I answered. "When he and I spoke in my subconscious and when he changed into someone less heartless. He wanted me to tell you that you were right about him."

She looked at the ground and I saw a small tear role out of her eye. "Thank you Alex." She said wiping the tear away.

I smiled and nodded. Will looked at us and then slowly stood up. He still had the duffel bag. He then walked over to us. He dropped the bag onto the ground and I heard the sound of metal clinking. I looked at the bag. Will slowly unzipped it. Fenrir and Cerberus slowly stood and walked up to Will and stood on his left and right side watching him unzip the bag.

When the bag was unzipped he said. "I think these belong to you Emily." He said.

Emily tilted her head and looked in the bag and her eyes widened. Will then pulled out a gauntlet and a sword…that was the same blade that was a cross from a gun. It had a traditional look to it like a sword would. Emily looked at Will who smiled and nodded.

Emily slowly reached for the Gauntlet and then attached it to her shoulder. She t hen slammed down on it, and in a brilliant flash of light. When the flash died down…Eily's clothing had changed. She was now wearing light weight armor that was a white silver color. The armor covered her chest and the rest of her upper body. She wore a little armor over her arms and she wore leg guards which covered her knees and ran down to her feet. Over her left leg was a white feathered sash…the same armor she wore in my visions.

She then reached for her hybrid sword which was in a black traveling case. She strapped the Black traveling case to her waist. She looked at Will.

"Thank you. For retrieving my armor and Blaze." She said. Will nodded. "Is it okay if you two can back up a little? Please." She said. We both nodded and slowly stood up and backed away. She then raised her left arm and had her hand extended out as if to reach for something. But then what happened next surprised me and Will and Fenrir and Cerberus.

In a whirl wind of white feathers that appeared out of no where and then in a burst of white flames…a sword appeared in her hand and she grabbed it by the hilt.

"What the?" Me and Will said at once. Emily slowly drew the blade and I saw that the blade itself was a pure white colored and it had some kind of pure aura around it. And I noticed something tied onto the end of the hilt…it looked like a necklace. I saw that the thread was made out of a material very hard to find in the forest and that running threw the thread was some fang like teeth and then there was one Palulukan fang in the middle. Slowly Emily reached for the necklace and took it off the hilt. She looked at it and smiled lightly and placed the necklace over her neck. She looked up at us.

"One more surprise." She said. We both nodded. We then saw her…change from human to a Na'vi just like us. Her clothing and her equipment grew wit her. She now took the form of a sixteen year old Na'vi.

"Wow." I said. Will looked a little surprised.

"Didn't know you could do that…nor summon a blade like that." He said.

"The blades name is Angel's cry. A friend of mine gave it to me along with his children giving me this necklace." She said. We both nodded. We were about to ask her another question but she stretched and slowly laid down on the ground. "I'm a little tired right now. When we wake up tomorrow I'll explain something's to you guys." She said. Will and I nodded in understanding. Then a few seconds later Emily fell asleep.

Will and I remained awake for a while. I had summoned Fang and he was laying next to me asleep. Will looked into the dancing flames and he was lightly rubbing Fenrir's and Cerberus' heads while they slept.

"Something wrong Will?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No…just curious about how Emily was able to do that…that isn't apart of her abilities. She can only control five elements. And those elements are the same that you control. She doesn't have the power to materialize weapons like a Cybertronian." He said.

"So…what do you think?" I asked.

"I think…she might have…had an unexpected event happen while she was in her coma. Like…I don't know." He said.

"What?" I asked. Will was silent for a moment before saying.

"What if her spirit was sent somewhere else? You know…to another reality." He said. I looked at him and nodded.

"Y'know…after the events that have happened here with the RDA and the Templars. And after helping Guardian fight the Cybercons and finding out there is such a thing where there are different universes…I wouldn't be surprised if that's what happened." I said. He nodded.

"I know." He said. I nodded I yawned…it was about nine o'clock.

"I'm going to get some shut eye." I said. He nodded while examining his hidden blade.

"I'll keep watch and before I got to sleep I'll put out the fire so we don't get spotted by any RDA gunship's outside flying near the waterfall." He said. I nodded as I slowly laid down next to Fang. I looked at Emily who was cuddled up next to Fang who was helping keep her warm. I smiled at my new sister. And my eyes slowly shut.

….

**Will's POV: **

I watched the flames dance around. I lightly patted Fenrir on her head and the same with Cerberus. I closed my eyes. I saw an image of the one woman named, Artemis…I don't know why…but ever since she and I fought when she was meant to kill me…and when our blades crossed…it was as though there was something familiar about her…But I don't know what. She seemed to stop to when we had fought and was hesitant. But she let me go.

I shook my head. It wasn't important. Slowly I laid down next to my two Viper Wolfs and watched the flames slowly die down. My eyes slowly shut and I fell asleep…thinking of my dead mate…Ti'nera.

**A/N: For those of you who are wondering how Emily gained the sword Angel's Cry and that necklace. Read the Crossover Sworn through Swords which is posted by Pandoramyland777 and it should help describe what happened while Emily was in her coma. **


	24. Chapter 22: The lost sanctuary

**Chapter 22: The lost Sanctuary. **

The doctor rubbed his fingers over his temples. He was sitting in his office and for some reason he felt a strange feeling in his head…as though some thing had just clicked into place.

"She's awake." He muttered to himself. He lifted his left hand which a small mark appeared over it and glowed a purple color. The Doctor sighed. "Do not worry. You will be healed soon my pet. And then you may have your revenge on him."

The mark slowly disappeared. The doctor shook his head. To him…this was bad. With Emily awakened…it will only be a matter of time until she remembered what Operation phoenix's main stages were…and tell Alex and the Assassins. He shook his head and slowly stood up and adjusted his coat.

"Time to visit an old friend." He said to himself before leaving his office.

…..

**Alex's POV: **

Will, Emily and I had just eaten breakfast and were now getting ready to travel. We were silent as we got ready but when she looked at Fang and Cerberus and Fenrir. Her eyes widened in realization.

"Are those…your summon animals?" She asked. Will and I nodded.

"Yeah. Fang is my summon." I said lightly rubbing Fang's head. "And Fenrir and Cerberus are Will's summons."

She looked at them and smiled. But then became serious. "Guys…I know I said I would explain things to you after breakfast…but I need to do something." She said. Will and I tilted our heads in curiosity.

"Do what?" Will asked her while taking a drink from a bottle of water that he had with him.

Emily was silent for a moment until she said. "I need to find my summon."

"Your summon?" I asked. She nodded.

"For some reason I'm unable to summon him. I guess after what happened to me and being put in that coma. I guess that it must've affected my Soul link with him." She said lifting up her right hand and a small mark appeared over it…the same mark Will and I have when we are about to summon our summon animals.

Will looked at me and we both nodded. "Alright. We'll help you find him." I said. Emily's face lit up.

"Really!" She said we smiled and nodded at her. She smiled. "Thank you! I really do miss him!" She said.

We were silent as we continued to eat but finally we were ready to go. The clouds had gone by and the sky was now a clear blue. Emily walked towards the edge of the cave and looked down at the water bellow. She looked at us and smiled. Then suddenly a pair of snow white wings appeared on her back in her Na'vi form. Will and I were amazed. Guess this makes since why she is called Project Angel.

"Okay. I'll lead you guys to the area we are heading." She said. Before she flew Will asked a question.

"What is your summons name?" He asked. She looked at us.

"Odin. Project Odin." She said. Suddenly Will seemed a little uneasy along with Cerberus and Fenrir who were still here.

"Odin…" He said.

"What is it?" I asked.

He looked at me. "While I was looking for any details on Emily. I found out that Odin was connected to her in a way. At first I thought he was an actual person…but I was wrong…I tried to find him but when I went to the area he was at called "The lost sanctuary" I found out he wasn't human or Na'vi…but a dire horse." He said. "He attacked me and another ally of mine. Nearly killed us. But we just barely escaped the caves alive."

Emily looked at us and looked at the ground. "Odin…" She muttered. She looked up at us. "He's in pain since he thought that he failed me as my guardian. So he blames himself for what happened…most likely he is very aggressive right now and anyone who enters those caves will be killed by his strength and/or his lightning." She said. We all were silent.

"Well then." I said. "Lets go and find him. And heal him by letting him know you are alive."

She looked at me with a smile and nodded. "Thank you Alex." She said. I nodded and walked up to her and lightly scuffed up her hair. She looked at me with surprise but she grinned at me kindly. I smiled and slowly walked towards the edge of the cave.

"Need a lift Will?" I asked him. He shifted a little but shook his head.

"No I'm fine. I'll perform a leap of faith and then I'll run on foot while you guys fly." He said. We both nodded. I activated my jet thrusters and flew out of the cave first. Emily flapped her wings and flew out last. As we flew we saw Fenrir and Cerberus vanish through a gateway and we saw Will perform a leap of faith and he landed in the water bellow and swam to solid ground. Emily and I descended to the ground and we deformed our flight forms and then we waited for Will to meet up with us in the forest. When he did. We all nodded. We then ran threw the forest with our enhanced speed, with me leading them towards the Lost sanctuary.

….

We stood in front of the Lost sanctuary entrance which was a giant cave opening. We had run non stop for two hours and we had arrived to the cave entrance. It wasn't far from Tipani and Omaticaya territory…Almost home. But I stayed focus even though I wanted to see Sai'ria. I'm sure Karen told her where I was…but I was still worried about her…Had she given birth yet to our child? I hoped not since I wanted to be there with her.

Will looked at the entrance and slowly reached for his Katanas on his back and attached the ends together forming a double ended katana. Emily looked at Will.

"He maybe in a sensitive state right now. Judging on how Will described what has happened to the Marines who go in here…he may attack on first sight." She said. Will had told us during the run over her that marines who were sent to capture Odin…never came out of the caves alive. But one marine made it out and described that a bright light engulfed everyone…and all of his men were dead. "But let me talk with him first. Then if he is blinded by grief…let me confront him and reestablish the link between us to make him see that I am alive." She said. We nodded. She slowly drew Blaze, Her hybrid sword, from the black traveling case and was the first to walk forward.

Will and I looked at each other and nodded. I formed my claws and my shield over my left arm. I hope that we didn't have to fight Odin…since from what Emily told me. He might not be as strong as Fang is. But he is aggressive. Almost think that Odin might actually be as aggressive as t he Odin from Scandinavian mythology.

…

**Emily's POV:**

I held Blaze up and switched it to it's gunmode and pointed it around the dark caves and had electricity radiate off of my free arm as a sort of light. Alex radiated electricity off of his claws and Will had deactivated his cuffs and his katanas radiated electricity. As I walked forward and I spun around a couple of times and I felt my feathered sash circle with me.

"Odin!" I called out into the caves. I heard my voice echo through out the caves. "Odin! It's me! Emily!" I called out again.

Alex looked around and seemed a little tense like Will. I looked at them and motioned them to stand still. They both nodded and stood still. I slowly lowered Blaze to the ground and used my other arm to radiate flames.

"I've come back! Just as I promised you Odin!" I called out. Suddenly I heard…galloping noise coming from deep with in the caves. I raised my fire engulfed arm up and lit the caves up. Suddenly…I saw two pairs of electric blue eyes appear that were glowing naturally. Then I saw it's body…A beautiful Armored dire horse was galloping forward. The armor was a light silver and had gold markings on it. The Dire horse had a mane of feathers. Suddenly it stopped right in front of me and let out a cry and stood up on it's hind legs and kicked out it's front legs while still letting out it's cry.

"Holy!" Alex and Will said while backing up.

"Odin." I said softly. Odin slowly stood back on all of his legs and looked at me. "It's me." I said softly. I slowly reached out to rub his nose. As I did I noticed his breathing was a little quick due to him being a little nervous. He jolted a little bit causing me to pull my hand back but I slowly placed my hand on his nose and lightly scratched it. Slowly Odin began to relax. He then kneeled down so I could mount him. I smiled and then mounted him and connected my Queue to his. He then let out a cry. Suddenly electricity began to radiate of his body.

I smiled and then drew Blaze in Sword mode and then switched it to it's most powerful mode, Thunder god mode. Suddenly the blade began to glow and it split into two long curved swords. Odin stood up on his hind legs and let out a cry. I held out my blades. I saw Will and Alex look at me in amazement. I then felt my left hand sting lightly. The bound…has been recreated between us.

"_My lady." _I heard Odin say. I looked at him while he looked back at me. _"I have missed you."_

I smiled. "I've missed you two…old friend." I said.

…..

**Will's POV: **

We stood outside of the Lost sanctuary. We had sat down in the forest and Odin was sitting down next to Emily. He recognized me and apologized to me about nearly killing me and my friends a month ago. But I smiled and said it was alright. Now was the time that Emily was going to explain something's to us. She had explained to Alex a little bit about how she had been friends with Neytiri and Neytiri's older sister, Sylwanin. And also Grace, Karen's older sister. Alex was alittle shocked to find out about this. Also even shocked that Jake, Charles and his team and Trudy knew about Emily. But they never told him since they didn't want to worry him. But he wasn't bothered about it. He was glade his adopted sister had found those who had taken care of her during her illness. But he then asked her about his abilities

"But…do you know how I got these new powers?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yeah. Before I was about to confront Ares before my "Death" I found Aaron Carder. The original creator of the Nanites. He could help me with my illness. But I came up with another plan. To help you. So I had him set my nanites for synchronization with yours if they ever entered your blood stream and came into contact with yours. In turn you would unlock your dormant abilties that should've been unlocked when you awoke from your coma a few months back. But since you awoke early they were put in a dormant state. Along with your unlimited shape shifting. So since my powers were based off of yours, they would act as a sort of jump start." She said to him. Made since to Alex and I.

"But…you knew Ares would absorb your nanites? Why did you let him?" I asked.

"Simple. I knew that some how Alex would defeat Ares. And then in turn the only way to defeat Ares was absorb his nanites. Then since Alex is the only one who can absorb nanites. He would absorb my nanites and Ares' Nanites at the same time." She said. "Which since both me and Ares' core nanites are actually apart of Alex's core nanites. Ares and my core nanites were Alex's to begin with. But they needed to be separate for a time since the Templars and the RDA didn't want Alex to grow to powerful yet since they knew he couldn't be controlled so easily."

"Wait…the core nanites…you mean they formed one complete nanites….that looked like a triangular shaped nanite once they connected…right?" alex asked. Refrencing to the nanite in his blood that was the cause of him unlocking his new…or should I say, dormant powers.

Emily nodded. "Yeah. The trinity nanite. That nanite is the nanite that will always be apart of you Alex. Designed for you and only you since you are the only one who could bond with it." She said. "It is also a key component in the Templars plan…I don't remember though what it is for." She said trying to remember. Odin looked at her and then rested his head on the ground.

I slowly stood up.

"Guys. I think we should get going. Best we get a move on back to one of the Hometrees. I think Jake and Neytiri would like to see you again Emily. Since you are like a younger sister to Neytiri." I said. She nodded. But as I walked away she said.

"There is also something you guys need to know about my old friends…Artemis and Apollo." She said looking at the ground at mentioning the name of those two. Who were Emily and Ares' old friends.

"What?" Alex asked.

"They…were forced Nanite subjects. They suffer from amnesia and don't remember their past." She said.

"So?" I said not really caring. "Why should we care? They're the enemy."

She looked at me nervously. "The reason why they havent shown up for months is because they were put in cryo for several months due to them remembering more of their pasts." She said. "When they tried to revolt. The Doctor…or Jones in this case put them in cryostasis until their memories of their past lives were forgotten."

"But why do we have to care?" I said. "Who exactly were they?"

She was silent. "Jones has the power to save someone from death as long as they have just previously died or they're still barely alive…Artemis and Apollo were barely alive. And when you though they might've died…Jones could teleport them away when they were weakened so he could heal them." I felt my hands begin to tremble…NO! It couldn't be!

"SPIT IT OUT!" I yelled in frustration. Alex was about to get up and yell at me to calm down but Emily looked at him letting him know it was alright. I felt my anger rise. "WHO ARE THEY!" I demanded. She looked at me.

"Their real names are…Ti'nera and Haruko." She said. My eyes widened in shock. She then said. "Your mate and her brother are alive…Jasper."

**A/N: Ti'nera and Haruko are alive! The plot thickens**


	25. Chapter 23: Old Colleagues

**Chapter 23: Old colleagues **

The Doctor stood in the middle of the room and looked down at the two guards who had just been knocked to the ground. One was a man around twenty who had red spiky hair who wielded a electric Baton. The other was a woman who had long brown hair and wore a pair of gloves over her hands. She was around twenty years old.

The Doctor smirked and looked up. He was a man in a wheel chair who had a cowl over his head. He saw the man's lower part of his face. The man looked motionless. The Doctor smiled and adjusted his glasses.

"Hello Aaron Carder. A very long time it has been." The Doctor said to the man.

"Hello Doctor…or should I say, Robert." Aaron said emotionlessly. "Wondered when you would find out I was here old man." Aaron said making the disrespect evident in his voice. The Doctor continued to smile and slowly walked forward. The man with the electric baton quickly stood up and yelled and was about to strike the Doctor. But the Doctor smirked and raised his left hand.

Aaron saw black flames appear over his hand. "Lea! Stop!" Aaron said to one of his guards. The man named Lea did as his boss told him to do and just stopped reluctantly. He turned to his boss.

"But boss! He's!" Lea said.

"I know who he is. Help Elena. Take her to the medical wing of the trailers." Aaron said. Elena looked up.

"No Boss! I'm staying here!" Elena said angrily. She didn't want to see her father figure get captured or killed.

"Elena! Lea! Do as I say Damn it!" Aaron said angrily. He cared about his guards lives to much. He couldn't see them get killed in front of his eyes. Lea reluctantly listened to his boss and supported Elena out of the room. Leaving the Doctor and Aaron to speak alone. The doctor looked at his former partner and smiled while he sat down in a chair.

"Now then Aaron. Why don't we get to the point." The Doctor said.

Aaron looked from underneath of his cowl and then lightly tapped the arm rest of his wheel chair.

"If you are interested in the ashes. I'm afraid you are out of luck. I have no intentions on giving them to you." Aaron said. The Doctor smiled. He noticed a bottle of wine on the table next to Aaron. The Doctor slowly raised his left hand, and a bone tendril appeared from his wrist and slowly moved towards the bottle and wrapped around it. Aaron looked at the tendril and saw Jones slowly manipulate the tendril back over to his hand along with the bottle of wine. Aaron remained unfazed at what happened just now.

"So…Jasper was right. You really did inject nanites into yourself." Aaron said. The Doctor smiled and slowly stood up and walked over to a cabinet in the room and opened and pulled out a wine glass.

"Ah Jasper…pity. He would've made an excellent Vessel. But this one still works." The Doctor said as he slowly opened the bottle and poured the red wine into the glass and when it was full enough he began to drink it slowly. Aaron eyed the Doctor with suspicion.

The doctor slowly turned to Aaron. "Anyways old friend. I think you should give me the ashes. Since they do belong to me after all." Aaron snorted.

"Why would I do that? So you can add the fragment to them along with the aura? And then make a attempt to merge them with Alex so he can be under your control? And then attempt to open the vault and then cause an early Apocalypse on both this world and Earth? I highly doubt I will hand them over to you." Aaron said. The Doctor sighed.

"Aaron. You know that your old friends in the Templar order have taken every precaution into making Operation Phoenix work." The Doctor continued. Aaron glared at The Doctor under his cowl and then shook his head and slowly wheeled his wheel chair behind the desk.

"Sorry Jones. But I'm not apart of that group of homicidal bastards. I may not be an Assassin. But I believe in their views" Aaron said

The Doctor smirked and slowly reached into his coat pocket and pulled out two ID cards and threw them onto the desk. Aaron looked at the cards to see the pictures of his two other loyal employees…one was a woman and the other was male…the cards had blood platters over them. Aaron looked up at the Doctor.

"Do not worry Aaron." The Doctor said. "They'll be fine…for now. But since I cannot convince you to give me the ashes…I would like you to come with me. To a little bon fire at the Tipani's Hometree. One that has been overdue for quite some time now." The Doctor said.

"Bon fire?" Aaron said. The Doctor nodded.

"Yes…I would like you to come and watch my pet destroy it. If you do not comply…I am afraid your two loyal guards in my custody and your Mate, Son and Daughter will be killed along with the rest of their clan." The Doctor said. He noticed Aaron's hands slowly clinch the arm rests.

"Don't you dare!" Aaron growled while all of a sudden coughing up blood. The Doctor smirked. Aaron sighed. "Fine…I will come with you…just leave my family out of this." Aaron said. The Doctor nodded. Slowly Aaron wheeled towards the door with The Doctor following close behind the creator of the nanites.


	26. Chapter 24: Remember!

**Chapter 24: Remember!**

**Alex's POV:**

Emily sat in front of us in a meditated position. Her eyes shut and she was concentrating. It had been a day since we found Odin…and after Emily revealed to us that Will's mate and her brother was alive…and was actually Artemis and Apollo. Will had been silent since then. The entire day Emily has been gathering energy to use in order to track both Ti'nera and Haruko. And she was now using that link she had between the two of them and Ares when they were one team.

She was breathing slowly and evenly. Will was leaning on a tree. Looking at his face…he was extremely intent on finding a way to save his mate and brother in law.

"How's it going on the link?" Will asked. Emily took in a deep breath.

"It's still intact. But I haven't used it in such a long time…" Emily paused while opening her eyes and looked around in the forest. She looked nervous.

"Emma…what is it?" I asked. Suddenly I heard a noise behind us. I quickly spun around and formed a fusion weapon which was a cross between a sword and a gun. The blade was curved and a cannon was apart of the blade. I charged a shot and fired it at the forest and right as t he blast made contact…four people appeared. Two were the paths that Conner controlled, the other two….were Artemis and Apollo, or Ti'nera and Haruko. Emily quickly stood up drawing Angel's cry out of it's sheath.

Will looked at his mate and her brother and seemed to hesitate for a moment. But he reluctantly held up one of his katanas.

The path of Deimos, the woman. Walked forward. She wasn't wearing a long black jacket like Conner or the Path of Despair wore. She looked at me and slowly smirked.

"Alex White, Jasper Williams…and the little twerp. All three subjects who have caused us trouble…finally in one spot" I heard the woman say.

We all tensed. Even though it was a different voice…we all knew it was still Conner. The path slowly held up her hand which was covered in black bandages. She slowly unraveled the bandages revealing her hand was covered in a black ice substance. Will slowly walked forward with His sword drawn.

"Conner. How am I not surprised you kept that one body. The body of your former love, Cecilia." Will said. Both bodies controlled by Conner tensed. The female body…was the body of Conner's former love? Will said once that the woman Cecilia was one of his previous targets and had joined the Templars in order to gain powers so she could get revenge on the Templars for killing her family. I also learned that Cecilia once tried to assassinate Sai'ria when Sai'ria was five years old. But Karen and Will stopped her and Will killed Cecilia. It made since that Conner would have his second powerful body also be his precious.

"That is none of your concern Will." The path of despair said. That path was once known as Ventus a Templar who viewed life as his own little play. He had the power over wind…but he was killed by Ti'nera.

I stepped forward. "What's wrong Conner?" I asked both bodies while holding up my Blade-gun. "Afraid of the three of us?" I taunted him. Both the bodies smirked.

"I don't think so Alex. I have more important things to be doing today." Conner said threw his path of Despair. "It will be only a matter of time now." He said.

"What?" Emily asked.

The Path of Deimos then looked at Emily and held up her hand. "Silence traitor." Suddenly a black beam of energy flew towards us. We all quickly jumped out of the way of the beam which froze the ground we had just previously been standing on.

I looked up to see Apollo raising his hand up readying himself to fire a blast of sound.

"Emma!" I yelled out loud.

"On it!" She said knowing what to do. We raised our arms up and we both created a giant vortex of wind and electricity. Emily called this the Storm Vortex technique.

The vortex flew towards Conner's bodies and Ti'nera and Haruko. They all just barely got out of the radius. But the path of despair was caught up in the blast and had half of it's body blown apart. So that was the end of the path of despair it seemed. I looked at Will and Emily.

"You guys deal with Artemis and Apollo! I'll take care of Conner!" I said. They both nodded as they turned to face the two hunters. I quickly spun around in time to parry a blow from the path of Deimos' frozen arm. I quickly deformed my blade-gun and formed my claws and had them radiate light blue mist which if anything touched them would freeze anything.

The path of deimos smirked and I saw it's body slowly…change into a Na'vi! She then charged forward and delivered a spinning kick to my chest which actually made contact and hurt me a little. I delivered several strikes with my blade but she dodged them and she was now using two battle staffs as weapons which she had formed out of no where.

As my claws made contact with her staffs they froze and I tried to cut the staffs in half but the staffs for some reason did not break apart. She smirked.

"Alex! You are not strong enough to fight me! You are bellow my level!" Conner said threw the path of Deimos.

"Really? If I was bellow your level murderer! Then why are you using bodies like these to do your dirty work!" I yelled as I deformed one claw and formed my Whip-hammer. I swung it around and it actually hit the path and sent her flying towards a stone and she crashed threw it. But she stood up as though she hadn't felt a thing.

She smirked. "Like I said Alex! I have more important things to do than waste my time battling you!" Conner said threw the path.

I then shot a rocket of fire at the path and it hit her and then I charged again forming my chain blades and had them radiate fire. I jumped up and stricked my chain blade at the Path's arm which she just raised her arm up and as the teeth of the chain blade struck the ice on the arms…they didn't penetrate the arms shell. We were now glaring into each other's eyes.

"Tell me Alex! Are you ready to loss your family again!" Conner said with a smirk on the Paths face. I looked into the paths eyes and I knew I was looking into Conner's eyes where ever he was.

"What!" I demanded. He smirked.

"My father intends to see to it that your clan's Hometree is destroyed today! Something that should have happened when that fool Quaritch was taking up temporary command while I was not on this world!" He said.

"My clan! You are going to attack them!"

He smirked. "Yes Alex. It is time that you realized that you were never meant to have a family like them! They are nothing! And we will destroy them! So that way you will complete your role in creating the new world!" He said. I gritted my teeth and I felt my anger rise.

"I will not let you!" I yelled. Conner smirked. Suddenly I felt a cold feeling run down my spine. I looked at the Path of Deimos' arms and saw them start to glow silver. Suddenly I saw images of The Tipani's Hometree falling….and seeing Sai'ria standing watching it fall towards her .

"SAI'RIA!" I cried out as I felt my knees give way and I gave in to the terror. I let out a cry of agony. I looked up to see the Path of Deimos then hold up her staff that had a blade on the end of it. She smirked and then stabbed it into my ashoulder and I felt a cold feeling start to run down my spine as I saw the images start to increase in my mind.

…..

**Emily's POV:**

I jumped back from Apollo's sound blast rockets and then deflected a strike from Artemis while wielding Angel's Cry. Will struck upwards with the flat end of his katana at Artemis, since he didn't want to hurt his mate. Both their blades locked.

"Ti'nera!" Will said while fazing into his human form and jumping backwards. Ti'nera froze a little.

"Ti'nera! It's me! Jasper!" Will yelled at her. She gripped her twin tiger blades.

"My name is Artemis!" She yelled. I was about to assist Will until Apollo appeared in front of me wielding duel knives. I parried the blows with Angel's cry and then lashed out with my foot and kicked him in the stomach. I then formed ice spikes and sent them towards Apollo who just used his ability of sound to turn the spikes into snow flakes. He looked at me threw his opaque Exo pack.

"Nice one Angel!" Apollo said. I smiled lightly while fazing from my Na'vi form to my human form.

"Thanks Banshee." I said saying the nickname he liked to be called. Apollo/Haruko looked at the ground.

"Y'know…I really don't want to fight you Emma. And I know you don't want to fight me or Artemis either, why don't you…just give up and come back." He said. I shook my head.

"Sorry Apollo…I can't. I wont betray my family. You know that the Omaticaya and Alex are more of a family than the RDA or the Templars ever were…and you and Artemis know that." I said trying to persuade him to stop fighting for the RDA.

He shook his head. "You know we can't do that."

"Yes you can Haruko!" I yelled out. Suddenly his head snapped up and looked at me.

"Wh…What?" Apollo said. He then clutched his exo pack.

"That's your name! Remember! You told me to help you discover who you were! I know who you really are! Your name is Haruko! Artemis is Ti'nera! You are all Na'vi born!" I said. Suddenly he dropped the knives and kneeled to the ground.

"Stop! IT HURTS!" He yelled out. I quickly ran towards him. But that's when I saw white glowing lines appear over his body and his appearance began to change to that of his Na'vi form. He then reached for his sleeves and tore them off revealing black tattoo like lines over his blue skin. I gritted my teeth and fazed into my Na'vi form and grew my wings. I quickly drew Blaze from it's black traveling case and switched it to Gun mode.

Apollo then raised his hands and the air around them began to become visible and was spinning around into a sphere like shape over his hands. He then shot out the spheres at me. I raised Blaze and held the trigger and fired a spray of electric bullets which collided against the sphere and blew apart. I then sheathed Angel's cry and then I shot a blast of Ice at Apollo which hit him in the chest and froze him to a tree.

"Haruko! Listen to me!" I yelled.

"I! AM NOT! HARUKO! I AM APOLLO!" He yelled. I shook my head as I placed Blaze in it's black traveling case and held up my arms and then electricity formed around them. I charged forward and then grabbed his Exo pack. He then began to break threw the ice and shot a blast of sound at me and sent me flying threw several trees.

I slowly stood up…for some reason I didn't feel a thing…I mean sure my armor was made of nanite metal making it impenetrable unless something very powerful attacked it…but still I would feel something in this kind of armor….but I felt nothing. That's when I remembered what Joseph said while I was still in his home reality. The day after we defeated Ares' shell. He said he had strengthened my bones. I smiled to myself.

'_Thanks bro.' _I thanked my adopted brother mentally. I then stood up and saw Apollo charge at me and shot another blast of sound. But I extended my wings and flapped them violently and then created a wall of wind which collided with the blast of sound and then created a loud explosion. Apollo was stunned. I then lunged forward again and I tore off his exo pack revealing his face. It was covered in black lines.

'_Hope this works!' _I thought aloud. I then focused on the electricity on my arms and then I placed my hands over his head and then sent a charge of electricity threw his body and then I increased it lightly. Suddenly the black lines around his head and body disappeared.

His eyes opened and he looked at me with realization. Slowly he fazed into his human form that looked Native American. I let go of his head and then backed away. He slowly backed away from me and looked at his hands. He leaned back on a tree.

I walked forward and fazed into my human form. "Haruko?" I asked. He looked up at me. And that's when he ran towards me. I tensed a little until he did something unexpected…pressed his index finger to my forehead.

…..

**Alex's POV: **

"You know Alex!" I heard Conner say as the images of seeing Emily's suffering continue. "She was a failure! A little twerp! She constantly caused me trouble! Almost bit my hand off! Always crying! Always crying out your name every night! I was happy when I gave the order to those marines to order her execution!"

I gritted my teeth as he showed me images of him beating Emily. I tried to move but the terror was to much. I gripped my fist in the ground.

"Emma…" I said weakly as everything was slowly starting go dark. But right as the thoughts entered my head of me thinking it was my fault…everything went white and I saw images of me and Emma when she was still alive. One of which was when I took her out to a park when she was ten years old. She looked in my direction and I saw her smile at me.

That's when I felt myself grow stronger. I then felt myself form my claws and felt them impale someone. My eyes opened to see I had impaled the Path of Deimos in the chest. She looked up at me. I glared into her eyes so Conner saw it. I knew how to kill her. And what I was about to do was gross. But before that I said.

"I may still feel pain from that day Conner…but that pain wont stop me from making sure the Templars are stopped…and it wont stop me from making sure what happened to me never happens to anyone else. And I will find you…and kill you." I said. I then radiated fire off of my claws and brought my claws that were still in the path's body and slashed them upward…ripping the spine out of the Path which had now burnt to ashes.

I looked down at the body as it fell down to the ground. I then closed my eyes. And said to the body of Cecilia.

"_Requiescat in pace." _

I then turned around to see Emily walking forward.

"Wow…that was gross glade there wasn't any blood in that body." She said. I nodded.

"Apollo?" I asked. She smiled and turned her headsomeone approaching us. He looked Native American and had blue eyes. He smirked a little and then said.

"That's Haruko to you…my adopted Brother."

….

**Will's POV: **

I deflected a blow from Ti'nera's tiger blades and then tackled her and pinned her to a tree. She tried to break my grip but I was stronger than her.

"Ti'nera!" I yelled at her. "Please! It's me! Don't you remember!"

Ti'nera became angrier and she broke from my grip andh it me in a pressure point in my stomach which caused me to stagger backwards. It seems my power to conduct electricity off of metal has been halted…Nut I had not intentions on using it. She yelled as she charged at me and latched her Tiger blades together by the hilt making a double ended tiger blade.

I deflected the blows with my Falcon's blade and then swung the flat end of the giant sword at her blades causing her to drop them.

I then held up the blade towards her body pushing her to the ground with the flat end of it holding her down.

"Ti'nera! Please!" I said struggling to hold back the tears.

"I am Artemis! I am not anyone else! Just…Just leave me alone!" She yelled…it sounded like she was crying behind the opaque exo pack.

"Don't you remember! About us? Everything we went threw…our bond!" I yelled.

Suddenly I saw her body start to grow into a Na'vi body. She grabbed me by my neck and threw me threw trees and then she slammed me into the ground by holding my neck. If I was a normal human I would've been crushed but the nanites in my back helped survive. She slowly walked away from me and collapsed onto one knee. She threw her Exo pack aside and I saw her face…it was Ti'nera's face. But she had black lines across her face. And I saw her sobbing with tears rolling down her eyes drastically and uncontrollably.

I walked over to her and fazed into my Na'vi form. She looked at me. Her irises were silver colored. I saw the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Why! Why wont you leave me alone!" She cried.

"Because…I know you're Ti'nera…I know you're my mate…the only woman I've ever loved so much." I said. She gritted her teeth.

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop starring at me! every time I look at you! My…My head hurts! I see images! Images…ARGGHHH!" She cried out. I felt a strong pain in my chest…I hated seeing her in pain.

"You're remembering." I said. "You're remembering us…all of those years ago." I said. I then felt something wet move down my cheek…a tear…something I was not used to feeling.

She glared at me. "I don't know who you are! I…I…I Ha…I hate…I…" She tried to say. But she couldn't find the strength to say it.

"Ti'nera." I said.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" She roared. "WE'RE ENEMIES!" She yelled as she lifted up her cross bow.

I looked nto her eyes and then I closed my eyes.

"Fine then Ti'nera…if that's how you feel." I said as I slowly unstrapped my swords and put them on the ground. Ti'nera looked at me surprised.

"What are you doing!" She demanded as she saw me take out my knife and throw it to the ground along with her knife and Haruko's knives that they gave me before they had faded. I then took off my Hidden blades and threw them to the ground. I then held my arms out.

"If you think we're enemies…and you truly don't remember me. Then the Ti'nera I knew really did die all of those years ago…And I feel no reason to continue to live if I have made my mate sad or hurt…So go on…kill me." I said. I noticed her arms begin to tremble. She clutched her head.

"Pick up your weapons!" She said trying to tighten her grip on the trigger of the cross bow. I shook my head.

"No…I wont. Go on…just do it. Kill me." I said. "I will not even try to defend myself."

She then began to struggle and I saw her entire body begin to tremble. I saw tears streaming out of her eyes. Suddenly I saw her eyes change from silver back to the natural eye color that all the Na'vi had. She then looked at me and I noticed that the tears were slowly decreasing in rate.

"Ja…Jasp…er." She said.

"Ti'nera!" I said feeling my hope revive. She looked at me and I saw a look of happiness come across her face as tears of joy fell out of her eyes. She slowly stood up.

"Jasper!" She cried out at me while crying. I felt tears role out of my eyes…and I felt a feeling that I havent felt for so many years…Joy…Pure joy!

"Ti'nera!" I said. Ti'nera was about to run towards me until her eyes widened. She then lunged forward and pushed me to the ground. At first I was confused until I heard the sound of a blade penetrate bone and flesh. I quickly tunred around and looked in horror…to see my mate…had just been impaled in the chest by Conner's path of despair that was the same body of Ventus'.

The body looked at me and a smirk appeared over his face as he pushed Ti'nera off of the blade and Ti'nera fell to the ground. I looked at Ti'nera's body and I felt an unbearable pain in my chest.

"TI'NERA!" I yelled out.

The path quickly ran towards me, until I heard a load blast hit the path in the back and was sent flying threw a tree. I turned to see Haruko, now brough to his senses chargin towards the path and lifted him by the collar of his jacket. I then saw Alex charge forward with his arms as an Axe and Haruko looked back and nodded at Alex as Haruko jumped out of the way of Alex and Alex then brought the Axe's both down on the path of Despair's head crushing it and making it headless. Alex stood over the body and then formed a sphere of fire and threw it at the body and burned it.

I looked towards Ti'nera. She lay on the ground motionless. "Ti'nera!" I yelled as I ran over to my mates body.

I held her in my arms. I looked into her eyes as she looked into mine.

"Jasper…" She said weakly.

"Ti'nera…Please…Hang on!" I said to her. Tears rolled out of her eyes.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry." She said while crying.

"Don't talk like that! You're not to blame!" I said to her. Tears rolled out of her eyes as she saw Haruko, Emily and Alex approach.

"Angie…" She said weakly to Emily.

Emily looked at Ti'nera and struggled not to cry. But just smiled sadly. Haruko sat next To Ti'nera and held her hand.

"Ti'nera! Please!" He said.

"Big brother." She said while smiling. She then looked at Alex who was looking down sadly at my mate. "Thank you Alex…for making my little sister happy." Ti'nera said to Alex talking about Sai'ria. Alex kneeled next to us.

"We can help you Ti'nera." He said. I nodded.

"Yes! Alex can heal you!" I said. Ti'nera looked at me and shook her head.

"Poison…Despair…had poison in that blade." She said. I felt my eyes widen. Alex quickly placed his hand over the wound and activated his ability to heal others. His eyes widened.

"She's right…the poison is targeting her advanced healing…since Conner knew she would heal from the attack." Alex said while increasing the energy into healing her. I felt tears rolling out of my eyes and shook my head.

"No! I wont lose you Ti'nera! Not again! Please! Don't leave me again!" I yelled. She looked at me sadly with tears still rolling out of her eyes.

"Jasper…I love you." She said as I placed a hand on her cheek.

"Ti'nera…I love you to much to lose you! I just got you back! I will not lose you again!" I yelled. Her eyes were slowly starting to close. The pain became unbearable as I felt the tears role out of my eyes. "TI'NERA!" I yelled.

Suddenly we all heard movement behind us. The others and I turned around as I still held Ti'nera in my arms. There were two humans standing behind us. One was a man with dark brown hair and wore glasses behind his exo pack and had a katana strapped to his side and his hair was somewhat long. The other was a woman who was African American and wore a dark blue dress that consisted of a tank top and a blue sash covering her right leg and had tribal designs on it. For some reason she wore no exo pack. She had Na'vi crafted necklaces over her neck and was holding a fighting staff. Both people looked around twenty years old.

The Woman walked forward. I now noticed she had some kind of tribal tattoo on her left arm.

We tensed a little until she yelled to us. "Oh for crying out loud! I'm a damn ally! Now get back and let me see her if you want her to live !"


	27. Chapter 25: The Storm is here!

**Chapter 25: The Storm is here!**

The doctor and Aaron sat in the middle of the Samson as it hovered above the Tipani's Hometree. Carder sat in his wheel chair looking down at the tree. He closed his eyes underneath his cowl while adjusting his left arm which was in some kind of cast. The Doctor looked at his former colleague and smiled.

"Here we are old friend." He said. "The Tipani's Home…I have never been to a wonderful sight. Unlike the old fool Quaritch…I admire the beauty that Eywa has blessed her people with on this world…pity. If there was any other way I would've found another way to preserve this world…but it will all be reborn eventually."

Aaron said nothing.

The doctor sighed. "I will give you one last chance Aaron…give me the ashes. Or I will destroy this Home. Could you bare knowing that nearly hundreds of lives would be dead. All of them Men, women and children of all ages?"

Aaron was still silent until he said. "Rather hundreds of lives…than a billion lives."

"Very well Aaron." The Doctor said as he raised his right hand and a small insignia appeared on his palm and glowed a dark sick purple color. "Come forth! Behemoth! Destroy it all!"

….

**Sai'ria's POV:**

Tu'ri walked beside me as we were approaching Hometree…It had been three days since alex had left…And I had not seen him since then. Karen told me that he was trying to find someone who was connected to his sister. I did not understand…but it was best that I let Alex do what was important.

I sighed though. Karen predicted that I would be giving birth to me and Alex's baby in a day or so…I hope Alex would come back soon…I'm afraid and I just want him to be with me. But at the same time I was excited. I was confused. Tu'ri was supporting me and being with me while Alex was gone. She was excited about becoming an Aunt. Very excited.

I saw Jake, Neytiri and Trudy near the center of Hometree. Both had come and visited. It was in a way trying to show that both of our clans were friends and that they were welcome here.

As I approached I saw Neytiri look up at me and smile as I approached.

"Hello Sai'ria." Neytiri said as I approached her and we shared a sister like hug.

"Hi Neytiri." I said.

Jake looked at me. "Alex hasn't come back yet huh?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No…I just hope he'll come back soon." I said.

They nodded. I looked down at Trudy. I still was not used to seeing her with her arms looking mechanical…very strange. But I still treated her as a friend.

She was about to say something until I noticed that she clutched her head lightly.

"Trudy! What's wrong?" Jake asked. Trudy looked up at us.

"I don't know…but something feels wrong…and it feels familiar. I can't tell ya what it is. But it feels like something…Big!" She said. But that's when all of a sudden I heard a loud roar that sounded very familiar. I turned around and I felt my heart sink…I saw the giant beast that attacked the Omaticaya when Alex and I went to their Home tree a few days ago…the Behemoth, what Alex called it. It soared above Hometree and looked down at us from above. It then landed on the ground with a loud crash.

….

'_Shit!' _Trudy thought as she saw the Behemoth land on the ground. It looked at the Hometree and then at the people bellow. Many of the people looked up in shock at what had just happened. Trudy felt her hand grip into a fist.

Alex was right, it wasn't dead. Many of the warriors had raised their weapons at it and were about to attack it with arrows. But Trudy saw the beast open it's mouth ignoring the arrows storming at it's head. Trudy then saw flames appear around it's mouth and compressed into a sphere of flames.

"F***!" Trudy yelled as she lunged forward in front of the group of Na'vi lead by Bey'damo. She lifted up both of her arms and formed fusion cannons on both of her arms and aimed them at the Behemoth's mouth. She then released a blast of energy which flew at the Behemoth and once it made contact with the Behemoth's mouth the blast exploded and stunned the Behemoth a little blowing off part of it's jaw. Trudy looked up at Bey'damo.

"Keep the clan safe! I'll deal with this bastard!" She said. Bey'damo nodded and told the warriors to defend the reast of the clan while Trudy battled the Behemoth. Trudy turned around to face the now standing Behemoth. _'Damn it Alex! Where are you!' _Trduy thought even though she knew that Alex and Will were trying to find Emily. So she knew that what they were doing was important. She just had to focus on keeping Alex's clan safe for him. She quickly formed guns that would be used for sharp shooting. She quickly aimed for the behemoth's eyes while creating invisible lights that only she could see threw her enhanced vision.

"Alright you ugly bitch! Say cheese!" She said as she shot several bullets at the Behemoth's eyes only for the Behemoth to extend it's wings and fly up into the air before the bullets could make contact. It then flew over towards Trudy and breathing a strong , and foul, blast of air sending her stumbling back a little.

When she stood up she wiped her eyes. "Man that's gross." She thought aloud as she saw the Behemoth fly up high into the air and then going in for a dive bomb towards Trudy.

She quickly stood up and then quickly used her induction jump to avoid the dive bomb. She quickly formed her arms into assault rifles and fired at the Behemoth trying to get it irritated enough so that way it wouldn't attack Hometree. It worked and the Behemoth roared and landed on the ground and charged at Trudy making the ground shake with each time it's feet hit the ground. Trudy fired several rounds at the Behemoth and then once it was close enough she charged an induction launch and then jumped up towards The behemoth's wings and found a weak spot in the armor where the skin was exposed on the neck.

She smirked. "Lets see how you like this one!" She yelled as she jumped back a ways and formed a rocket launcher and fired at the exposed are and blew off the armor in that area of the body. She then formed a Nail gun (From the Avatar video game). And fired it at Point blank range. The Behemoth howled in agony and then shook violently causing Trudy to have to grab onto to the armor fragments around the exposed area and continued to fire at the exposed area. But that's when she felt the Behemoth fly into the air and she felt the wind brush past her as she looked back…it was going to try and ram her into Hometree!

"Shit!" She yelled as she jumped off the Behemoth's back just as it stopped an inch from crashing into Hometree. Trudy was now falling a hundred feet in the air. She honestly had no idea she was up that high nor did she now the Behemoth had flown that high up.

She didn't even know if she could survive this kind of fall!

But that's when she heard an Ikran screech. She looked up to see Jake on his Ikran. He held out his hand and at the last second Trudy was able to grab hold of it and Jake's Ikran pulled up and flew back up into the air.

"Thanks Jake." Trudy said relieved.

"No problem Trudy." He said. Trudy noticed he had An Avatar costumed Machine gun with him.

"Thought you never used those any more Jake?" Trudy asked with a smirk.

"Not all of the time, only for emergencies…and judging on this thing. This counts as one." He said. Trudy then looked back and saw the Behemoth standing on the ground looking up at Jake and Trudy. Jake fired several rounds from his gun as Trudy changed her arms into sniper like weapons and aimed for weak spots on the Behemoth's body. But the Behemoth only became more enraged and then shot out a blast of fire up into the air which Jake's Ikran barely avoided.

"Shit!" Jake said. "Why wont this damn thing just die!" He yelled in frustration. Trudy nodded. But as she flew on the back of Jake's Ikran she now noticed an RDA Samson was hovering above Hometree. She increased her vision and saw two men in the middle of the Samson. One man she didn't recognize…but the other she did…it was the doctor. The same man responsible for turning her into what she was now.

…..

The Doctor watched in amusement as the Olo'eyktan of the Omaticaya and the subject code named Cyber fought his forged summon from the air. The Behemoth was not affected by any of their attacks. Thos weaklings were no match for his summon that he had created himself.

"So…it seems you succeeded in creating a forged summon after all…since I know that Eywa nor her daughter would even think about giving someone like you a summon." Aaron said while watching the struggle while sitting in his wheel chair. The Doctor chuckled.

"Yes indeed. While Alex, Will and Emily have the power given to them by Eywa to summon their respectable guardians. I myself do not rely on _"The grace of the Great mother" _no! I don't need her blessing. Nor her daughter's." The Doctor said. Aaron shook his head.

"So you do know the origins of the conflict. And how people like Alex, Jasper and Emily can summon their animals to their side. Since Jasper and Emily are all connected to Alex threw them at least meeting and becoming friends at least once in the past before they met again here on Pandora." Aaron said. The Doctor smirked.

"Yes. I figured out a way to create my own summon. Behemoth is by far the most vicious out of Alex, Jasper or Emily's summons." The Doctor said.

"Have you tamed it's rage?" Aaron said.

"What?"

Aaron smirked underneath his cowl. "So. You haven't tamed it. You should have known since it is required to. Or else you lose control of it. So much for proving you are worthy to it." Aaron said. The Doctor looked at his old colleague.

"I do not need to prove myself. I do not need the Goddess's blessing." He said. Aaron shook his head.

"As if she would give you it…since of course after all you have done…especially to Ares, your so called "Son"." Aaron said.

"Ares was indeed my youngest son who I created from Alex's cells. And I know what you are about to say. Why beat him if I viewed him as a son? Simple old friend! He had Alex's strong will! He at first did not follow my commands since he viewed what I was planning to be 'evil'. So The only way I had to help cure his rebellious side was to experiment on him with my subordinates. And also to see how his abilities would function. Though he was in a way a lesser version of Alex. Since Alex's powers could grow and evolve while Ares' powers never evolved. Disappointing." He said shaking his head. "But he was useful and he eventually loved me like a son would to his father. Though he still had a rebellious side to him."

Aaron shook his head. "The AIDS virus…you injected it into his own body while the nanites were still bonding with him…it could have killed him." Aaron said.

"But in the end it didn't." The Doctor said calmly.

Aaron was silent and then said. "Some father you are…would you do that to Marcus or Natalie?"

The Doctor's face palled in anger. "Of course not! They are my children!" He yelled in anger which was uncommon.

Aaron smirked. "Really? Then why did you inject the AIDS virus into Ares who you viewed as your own son, or why did you burn, starve, poison, malnourish, shoot and beat? Why did you do that?" Aaron taunted.

The Doctor quickly reached for Aaron's collar and held him up out of his wheel chair.

"You watch your mouth with me "Old friend!" The Doctor said. "Or I will toss you out of this Samson!"

Surprisingly Aaron smirked." I am the only one who knows where Ares' ashes are. Kill me. You never find them." Aaron said. The Doctor realized this and clamed down and then put Aaron back in his wheel chair. And then looked back at the ensuing fight. But that's when he felt something was wrong…No! They were! The Doctor gritted his teeth realizing that a complication had arrived…five complications were arriving! With two extra!

…

Conner watched the Behemoth swat at Jake's Ikran but missed again. Conner smirked as he watched the Olo'eyktan slash traitor corporal and the Traitor Samson pilot fight the Behemoth with their useless weapons. Conner did not wear his exo pack since he didn't need it…he just hoped that the Behemoth finished off those two and destroyed the Hometree before…

He turned around to see two humans wearing black suits and clear Exo packs approach. He recognized them. It was Lea and Elena. Two out of the four loyal guards of Aaron Carder, who would give their lives for Aaron, had decided to confront him. Lea looked up at the Behemoth and whistled.

"Wow! That is one ugly chicken." Lea said raising his hand up to his head as if to block the sun from his vision.

Elena's eyebrow twitched lightly in annoyance. "Lea!" She growled lightly. The two guards then turned their attention to the colonel.

"Well, well well." Lea said. "If it ain't mister shady himself. Ugly as usual it seems."

Elena nodded as she lifted up her gloved fists and pounded them together.

"Come on! Tell us where James, Light and the boss is! Or I'll beat the living shit out of you…uh…shady boy!" Elena said trying to come up with a good insult. Which failed…miserably.

Lea sighed as he tapped his Baton on his shoulder and whispered to his partner. "Y'know…you should let me come up with the insults Elena." He said. She glared at him and then pounded her fists together. Causing Lea to gulp in fear.

Conner sighed and turned around to fully face them. "I will not waste my time with someone as weak as you. Leave. Or else you'll join the rest of these soon to be dead Na'vi." Conner said.

Elena got into a fighting stance. "I don't think so! You're going down!" she said.

Conner sighed and turned around.

"What are you afraid! Of having your old fart of a dad seeing two normal highly trained humans kicking your ass into the next century!" Elena said. But that's when she noticed Conner slowly turn around in anger at hearing her refer to his father figure like that.

"I will not have you refer to my father like that!" He yelled.

Elena and Lea looked at one another and smirked and they did a knuckle slam realizing they got Conner.

"Come on then big boy!" Lea said activating his Baton. "Bring it on!" He yelled. Conner smirked and then he lunged forward in a flash of speed and then punched Elena in the stomach and then tripped Lea. Elena stood up and tried to punch Conner in the jaw only to miss by a lond shot. Lea swung out with his Baton but missed.

It was about two minutes into the brawl that Elena and Lea were on the ground once again being flung to the ground by Conner.

Conner smirked. "What do you have to say now?" He said. Lea and Elena looked at one another and sighed.

Elena said. "Sorry about that."

Lea nodded and then said. "Yeah…your dads cool." He said as he and Elena looked at one another. Lea then said. "What the HELL AM I SAYING!" He yelled out as he and Elena charged forward to fight Conner again.

…..

**Sai'ria's POV: **

I watched helplessly as Jake and Trudy battled the Behemoth. Jake had told Bey'damo and the other warriors not to interfere. Since aside from Bey'damo. Alex had said that if he was gone and Jake had arrived at our Home and the humans attacked that Jake could give commands but he had to run it by Bey'damo since he was the one Alex trusted to take care of the clan while Alex was off fighting the humans.

I felt my hands grip into fists.

"Alex…please…we need you." I whispered. I was preying he would come back…for all of us and help battle this monster.

But I was snapped out of my thoughts as the monster looked in my and Tu'ri's general direction…That's when there was a spark of hatred in it's eyes. It then shot a giant ball of fire at a limb high above me and Tu'ri and Neytiri. The limb began to fall towards us. I stared in shock as it fell closer and closer.

I was about to push Tu'ri out of the way…until I saw a blur appear above us and the sound of metal slicing threw wood. That's when I saw the limb burst into harmless splinters of wood. Tu'ri, Neytiri and I looked in awe along with the rest of the clan.

I then saw some on land in front of me and Tu'ri. She was Na'vi. Slowly she stood up and I saw she was wearing a torn up Tank top and torn jeans. When she turned to face us…my eyes opened.

"Ti…Ti'nera!" I said in shock…the one I viewed as my older sister…was alive!. Ti'nera walked up to me and smiled her usual smile at me.

"Hi Sai'ria." she said as she rested a hand on my shoulder. She looked at Tu'ri and smield and then saw my abdomen. "Alex was right…you really are pregnant. I'm going to be an Aunt!" She said. I felt tears role out of my eyes…I thought she was dead. I then hugged her. Neytiri was shocked as well since Ti'nera was one of the Omaticaya.

But then I saw another blast of flames fly towards us. But that's when an invisible force hit the flames and exploded in mid air. I then saw…Haruko! Ti'nera's older brother. He turned to look at me and smiled at me. He wore a whit t-shirt and grey jeans.

Then I saw two more people who looked as though they were Dreamwalkers arrive. One wore light silver armor and a feathered sash and wielded a gun like sword. The toehr wore a black tattered cloak and had different swords strapped to his back. I noticed the "Hidden blades" And Assassin…one of the same people like Alex.

Neytiri's eyes widened when she saw the sixteen year old girl. "Emily!" she said. Emily…Alex's sister? But how?

'Emily' smiled. "Hey Neytiri, long time no see." But right as Neytiri was about to speak. I saw Alex land while deforming his "Jet Thrusters". He looked at me and sighed with relief.

"Alex!" I said with relief and joy. I was about to run up to him until the Behemoth roared again. Alex and the others turned around. Trudy had jumped off Jake's Ikran and walked up to the group. She looked at them and sighed.

"Finally! The reinforcements has arrived!" She said. Alex smirked.

"Sorry for the delay." Alex said as he formed his axes.

…..

**Alex's POV: **

Emily, Will, Ti'nera, Haruko, Trudy and I were ready to face the Behemoth. I held up my axes. I then felt Will place a hand on my shoulder. I looked at him.

"We'll deal with it. You go after Conner. Just like Light said." He said. I nodded. I looked at the others and nodded. They nodded back while lunging forward to battle the Behemoth. I then went after Conner. I held up my hand and then yelled out in Na'vi.

"_Through the Grace of the great mother! Let your strength and fury crush our foes and protect the innocent! Fang! Come forth!" _

Fang suddenly appeared threw the gate way. I then told him to assist the others and he agreed while lending me the blades on his shoulders so I could use them.

_'We have fought alone. Now we fight together! One goal! To defend out family and friends!'_

….

**Will's POV:**

_"Through the Grace of the great mother! From Ice and Fire, come to those with troubles dire! Cerberus! Fenrir! Come forth!" _

Fenrir and Cerberus appeared as I jumped up towards the Behemoth. Fenrir formed a giant claw for me to use which attached to my mechanical hand.

'_With the scars healed! I will not waver or let the past harm me anymore!'_

**Emily's POV: **

I threw Blaze into the air and switched it into Thunder god mode and the two giant swords floated in midair for a moment.

I held up my hand. And yelled in Na'vi.

"_Through the Grace of the Great mother! Down from your throne, kind of gods, mighty horse...come destroy my enemies with no remorse. Odin! Come forth!" _

Odin then appeared from the gate way and galloped over to me. I grabbed the giant swords and latched them into one double ended sword.

Ti'nera jumped on the back of Odin and readied her Cross bow. Will attacked with Fenrir and Cerberus.

Odin then galloped forward as I created crescent slashes of wind and water sending them at the Behemoth.

'_Though I have suffered! Though I lost Ares, my love! I will not give up! I will continue to fight! And I will save my daughter, Christy!'_

…..

**Alex/Will/Emily's POV's together:**

'_THE STORM IS HERE!' _


	28. Chapter 26: United we stand

**Chapter 26: United we stand**

"What!" The doctor roared as he saw the twin hunters fighting alongside the Assassin (Who he believed was dead.) and Emily and Trudy. Alex had gone off to battle Conner. The summons assisting the nanite subjects were also proving to be a match against the Behemoth. The Doctor was furious.

"How!" the Doctor roared in anger.

Aaron smirked underneath his cowl. _'Alone they are strong…but when brought together…they can obliterate any threat.'_

"You should realize something Jones." Aaron said. "As long as there are people who have a sense of what is right and wrong and are willing to defend the innocent…they will defeat you every time."

Jones glared at Aaron and turned back to the battle. He slowly smirked and held up his hand which radiated black flames.

…..

"Odin!" Emily yelled out as she and Odin rode up towards the Behemoth. Odin galloped forward and jumped into the air. Emily then slashed her blades several times at the Behemoths head and the force of the blades in Thunder god mode destroyed the armor around the Behemoth's head.

Ti'nera was wall running on the side of Hometree trying to get into position. When the Behemoth flew up into the air to avoid the attackers bellow that were slowly taking advantage of it. Ti'nera rocketed towards the Behemoth's head with her Cross bow ready. As she flew past the Behemoth's head the Behemoth's eyes looked surprised as Ti'nera shot several arrows at it's eyes temporarily blinding it. Ti'nera then fell towards the ground and was then caught by will. She smiled at her mate and then continued the fight.

Trudy ran up towards the Behemoth's chest and then jumped up to it's face and charged up a blast from her cannon. She smirked as she fired right as she jumped away from it. The Blast blew apart half of the behemoth's head. Odin and Emily quickly charged a blast of lightning and shot it with their combined strength ripping apart the armor on the Behemoth.

Will ran towards Haruko who nodded at his brother in law. Will smirked and nodded back. Will jumped into the air, with Fenrir and Cerberus on his shoulders and Haruko then aimed his hands and shot a blast of sound towards Will's feet causing Will to sky rocket towards the Behemoth. Will drew the Falcon's blade and stabbed it into the Behemoth's head. Cerberus and Fenrir shot at the Behemoth with their rocket launchers on their hind legs and shot energy based rockets which hit their marks. Will rippedo ut the Falcon's blade and landed on the ground with his mechanical claw hand in the ground to keep him from falling to far away from the fight.

Haruko quickly charged up a massive blast of sound which flew towards the Behemoth and tore off the remaining armor and caused some armor to puncture the Behemoth. The behemoth fell to the ground with a moaning noise. Odin and Emily came to a stop and slowly rode up towards the rest of the group. Will stabbed the Falcon's blade into the ground and looked at the corpse of the former Behemoth.

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall." Will said. He slowly turned to his mate and smiled at her which she did the same. But as the group was about to help Alex with Conner…the heard the sound of fire. They turned to the corpse of the Behemoth…only to see that the behemoth was slowly rising. And parts of it's body was radiating fire which turned blue. All of the wounds on it's body was now healed. The Behemoth looked less bulky…but still powerful. It's wings now radiated blue flames. The others raised their weapons. Trudy groaned.

"Why wont this damn thing just stay dead!" She said. The Behemoth slowly rose up into the air and then landed back to the ground creating a shock wave of blue flames which would've incinerated the group. But Emily manipulated the water in the air to create a massive wall of water which extinguished the flames. Emily slowly dismounted Odin and switched Blaze to sword mode and slowly drew Angel's cry.

"Come on! It isn't invincible!" Emily said. Will nodded while detaching his mechanical claw and then slowly drew one of his katanas.

"We'll just have to continue to kill this thing until it stays down." Will said. The others nodded. He looked over at Fang who was now charging at the Behemoth with rocket launchers formed on his hind legs. He fired them at the beast and then Will charged forward with Cerberus and Fenrir. Fenrir and Cerberus jumped up into the air as fire and ice covered their armor and they took in a deep breath and shot a combined blast of the two elements which merged into water, attempting to extinguish the blue flames. It didn't work. It only angered the giant beast further.

Emily and Haruko shot a combined blast of sound and wind at the Behemoth hoping to cause it to stagger, but that did not work either. The Beast was far more feral now. The group continued to attack with any ranged weaponry or powers they had…but it wasn't enough. The beast's rage and strength and fire like armor was to much for them to handle. The group continued the attack in order to defend the clan who's lives were in danger.

…

**Alex's POV**

I lunged at Conner with the two blades and shot electricity from them and created crescent strikes from them. Conner turned around in time and avoided the attacks at the last minute. I now noticed two humans who had been fighting Conner. I knew who they were. Lea and Elena. Light and James' partners. Conner smirked as he summoned his twelve foot long blade. I held out my swords and lunged forward. Our blades clashed and made several sparks upon contact. We strike at one another quickly and powerfully that no human or Na'vi could match.

My anger was under control. I knew that I had to keep it under control. In order to beat this murderer.

As we fought eventually our blades began to grow weaker and at one final strike…our blades literally blew apart after one last collision. I jumped back aways and looked up in time to see Conner running towards me as though he was teleporting. I fazed to my human form and raised my arms to deflect his attack with success. We now fought fist to fist combat.

I delivered several blows to him with my fists and legs and all of mine had made contact while his weren't so lucky. I quickly tripped him and then when he hit the ground I raised my fist and slammed it on his chest creating a giant crater underneath us. When the dust cleared I didn't see his body. I quickly spun around in time to deflect a kick. He smirked at me as I remained emotionless and calm.

I jumped back and shot out a blast of ice which took the form as a ice like rocket. It hit him and froze him. I lunged forward and punched him in the stomach and actually impaled him threw the stomach. The ice fell off of him and he coughed up black blood.

I then took my fist out of his stomach and let him fall to the ground. He was still alive. I figured. I then formed my blade and pointed it to his neck.

"It's over Conner!" I said. He looked up at me and smirked.

"Nothing is over. Not until we succeed." He said as he suddenly tripped me and then held out his arm and another twelve foot long blade began to appear. But I quickly jumped up and cut off his arm with my blade. He cried out. I then detached the blade from my arm and le it fall to the ground with his arm. I then punched in the side of the face which I heard his skull make a sickening

CRACK!

He fell to the ground again. But that's when I noticed his sunglasses flew off and hit the ground. They were cracked. I then turned my attention to his face. He was looking to the side as he lay there. But when he turned his head to look at me…I finally saw his eyes. The irises were red and his eyes feline like. I remember what Will said. If a normal human or any other species, other than Na'vi or nanite subjects. Looked into his eyes…the eyes would generate a wave of phobia around everyone causing them to be stunned or afraid and frozen in fear.

He glared at me with his eyes which flashed red. They resembled Ares' eyes.

"You!" He growled. I slowly walked forward and held up my left arm and slowly a bracer appeared over my arm. I then willed a small blade to appear. A hidden blade I designed threw my nanites.

"Now then Conner. _Requiescat in Pace." _I said as I reached for his collar and and aimed my hidden blade for his throat. But that's when I heard the sound of a savage like roar. I looked back to see that the Behemoth had changed…and the others were having troubles to defeat it.

I looked back at Conner who was still smirking. "Go on! Kill me! You'll only have chance though to do one thing!" He taunted me. I glared at him. I gritted my teeth. "Go on! Kill me with all of that hatred you've stored up all of this time! I know it's burning you from the inside out! Go on! Prove me right!"

I continued to glare at him. I gritted my teeth and then I thrust my blade forward.

…

Will and the others were exhausted…they had run out of energy to continue fighting. The Behemoth roared again as it charged up another blast of fire that would surely finish the group off.

Will slowly stood up, along with Ti'nera, Haruko and Emily. They held up their weapons. Trudy tried to stand but she had broken both her legs during the fight. She was out of the fight for sure right now. The sphere of flames grew bigger…bigger and bigger. Will slowly raised his falcon's blade into a defensive stance. The summon animals were ready to defend their masters family and friends with the cost of their own lives. Emily held up Blaze in sword mode. But a tear escaped her eyes.

Emily then thought '_I'm sorry Christy…I guess I broke my promise to you.' _

Emily and Will used the last of their strength to charge at the giant beast. The beast then released a blast of flames at the Hometree and the guardians who were willing to die defending it's inhabitants.

But as the flame began to approach Emily and Will first. They saw Alex in Na'vi form jump in front of them with his arms as Blades. He pushed them back and he then combined the blades together into one giant sword and some how sliced the blaze of fire in half which created a wall of flames which completely avoided Hometree and the others.

Will and Emily looked at Alex in shock. Slowly Alex held his giant twelve foot Greatsword and held it up with ultimate ease as it slowly deformed and Alex formed his normal blade on one arm and claw on the other. He glared at the Behemoth.

Alex then yelled at the Behemoth. "Though I hate the ones responsible for my sister and parent's deaths! And would gladly kill them! But as Olo'eyktan of the Tipani clan! I must put my wanted vengeance aside! And focus on defending my people, my friends and my family from any and ALL THREATS!"


	29. Chapter 27: Unified strength

**Chapter 27: Unified Strength**

**Alex's POV:**

I lunged forward at the Behemoth and then shot out a combined blast of ice, wind and water at the beast which was cold enough to extinguish the flames of the Behemoth temporarily. The behemoth roared again as it swatted it's claws down trying to hit me. But I jumped onto the arm of the claw and stabbed my claw into it's arm and began to run up it's arm with my claw still in it's arm. It howled in agony as I had the claws radiate electricity.

When I reached it's shoulder blade I jumped up with my blade and then slashed at it's head and I was able to puncture threw it's mouth. I shook around violently and blasted me off of it with flames from it's mouth. I fell towards the ground but formed my armor before I hit the ground. I quickly stood up and then formed on my arms shoulder rocket launchers and Chain guns on my arms. I took aim.

'_Onslaught burst initiated.' _The nanites said in my head.

'_Fire!' _I thought to them. Suddenly all the weapons fired at full power and hit the Behemoth mercilessly. It staggered back as the artillery poured out on it. Eventually the weapons over heated and needed to deform. I deformed everything but my armor and then I raced forward with my arms as Hammerfists.

I avoided a tail strike from the Behemoth and then I jumped up again and smashed my Hammerfists into it's face causing a sickening crack. It fell backwards and I increased the weight in my armor and fell down towards it's head with extreme speed and force. I then brought my hammers down on it's head again and caused another series of cracks. I then formed my Rocket launcher and charged a blast ready to fire. But the Behemoth swatted me with it's claws sending me flying into Hometree. My armor wasn't damaged but I still felt that I had been thrown with so much force.

I looked up to see the Behemoth starting to ascend into the air. It roared as it did and landed on a branch. It was chargin another blast of flames and it was standing on the limb one hundred feet in the air…if that blast had time to charge and hit the base of Hometree from that height! It would cause a blast that would cover a hundred mile radius…why? I noticed the Samson up above. It was Jones' Samson. Also Aaron Carder was inside…why would he want to get caught in the blast…unless what Light had said.

_(Flashback) _

"_So who the hell are you?" I asked the woman in the dress who some how healed Ti'nera with some kind of golden flames._

_She looked at all of us as Will walked over to his now healed mate and held her in his arms and was relieved she was alive._

_The woman looked at us. She smirked and rubbed her hand over her head. "Where the hell are my manners?" She said with a Australian accent. "The names Light. This man over here is James Harms." She said introducing us to the man with the glasses on. He nodded._

"_Hello." He said in an emotionless voice. _

_Emily looked at them. "Wait…you guys are Aaron Carder's body guards…the Sentinels?" Emily said. I looked at Emily who seemed to know what was going on. Light nodded._

"_Yep Emma my friend we are indeed the Sentinels. The best of the best of the best at guarding our Boss. The one who took all of us off the streets and gave us a life…well basically we chose to guard him since he saved us…but y'know how the story goes." Light said. James looked at his partner. She looked at him and nodded. _

_James sighed. "We are sorry for the little interruption…" He paused._

"_Don't worry. Thanks for saving my adopted sister in law." I said to them Light smiled._

"_Yeah anyways…I guess we should tell ya guys something." Light said. "And it's about the Templars. They intend to attack your Hometree using the Behemoth again."_

"_The behemoth…Jones' summon." Haruko said. Emily and I looked at him. Light nodded._

"_Yeah. And before ya guys ask me anything. Eywa never made a link between them. So it was forged. Making it less as strong. And making the Behemoth more likely to go on a rampage…and destroy everything." Light said._

_We all looked at one another. "So we have to kill it before it goes on a rampage?" I said. Light nodded._

"_Exactly." Light said twirling her staff lightly. "And besides. Me and James gotta save the boss." _

"_We can help." Emily said. Light shook her head. _

"_Nah. He's our boss. Our father figure."_

…

Just hoped they could save him…and I could save everyone else. I quickly formed my Jet thrusters only to fell that my strength for forming them was weak. So I was going to have to run up the Side of Hometree.

I quickly ran towards the side. I was now running up the side of Hometree with my blade formed. I saw the Behemoth glaring down on me. It was getting ready to fire! I gritted my teeth but that's when I noticed something running next to me on the side of Hometree. Fang!

"_Master!" _He said to me mentally.

I smiled as he ran behind me and then grabbed me with his front legs and then jumped off the side of Hometree and spun several times and sent me sky rocketing up towards the Behemoth. I held up my blade as I approached the limb the Behemoth was on. I swung out with my Blade but it grabbed it between it's teeth and threw me towards the ground while it flew up towards the top of Hometree and hovered. I wasn't going to make it until I saw Ti'nera and Haruko waiting on one branch a few feet from where the Behemoth had been standing on before and then as I passed the both of them they jumped off the branch and grabbed me by both my arms and then sent me flying up towards the Behemoth.

"GO!" They both yelled as they landed on the same branch. I continued to fly up and I then saw Will running on the side of Hometree. He jumped towards me and then he reached out with his mechanical hand. I grabbed it and he boosted me up towards the top of Hometree.

"Fly!" He yelled as he made it back to a limb.

I was approaching the beast at rapid speed. I then saw Emily hovering above one of the top branches with her snowy white feathered wings formed. She flew down towards me and then grabbed me by my arms. Time seemed to stop for a moment but she then threw me towards the Behemoth.

"Go for it!" She yelled as she let go of my arms. I was now flying towards the Behemoth high above Hometree. It shot the blast of flames at me and I hit the flames and it engulfed me and tore my armor off. But I was still flying threw the fire ball. I gritted my teeth as I felt the burning feeling of the fire around me. But that's when I heard Sai'ria's voice.

"_Alex…You can do it!" _I heard her cry out in my mind. My eyes opened. And that's when I noticed the flames around me turned gold and they now were absorbed by my blade and were radiating off of it. The fire ball was now all absorbed. No longer a threat. But now to finish off the Behemoth!

I finally was in front of it and I stabbed my blade, still radiating gold flames, and I then flew upwards with the blade still in it's body. And I sliced it in half. It let out a strangled roar as it crashed down to the ground away from Hometree. As it did it melted away into ashes right as it hit the ground. I then landed on a branch on top of Hometree and stood up with my blade still formed. I looked down at the ground. Everyone looked up at me from the ground. I then turned my attention to the Samson.

….

"No!" The Doctor yelled. "NO! NO! NO!"

He roared as he slammed his fist into the side of the door. Aaron smirked as he rolled his Wheel chair backwards a little towards the opposite opening of the Samson. The Doctor turned around…and looked in shock at what was happening. Aaron was starting to stand up out of his wheel chair and flung off his cowl revealing his brown hair and clean shaven but pale face. He slowly unwrapped his "Cast"…revealing that he was holding a container wrapped in yellow tape. The Doctor's eyes widened.

"You! You had them!" The Doctor growled. Aaron smirked.

"A real father would have known." Aaron said as he held the container over the edge and dropped it towards the ground bellow. The Doctor quickly ran towards the opening and jumped out. Aaron quickly jumped out as well with a pistol in his hand.

As the two former colleagues fell towards the ground. The Doctor heard Aaron firing his pistol at him. The Doctor reached out for the container which was ten feet away. But the container was about to hit the ground…until he saw Conner bellow and who had caught the container of Ares' ashes. The Doctor smirked and looked up at his former colleague who had let go of his pistol. The Doctor smiled and suddenly bone like wings formed on his back and he flew upwards and passed his former partner. Time slowed down as they passed. Aaron continued to fall towards the ground bellow.

…

"Boss no!" Elena and Lea yelled out as they saw their boss continue to fall towards the ground. But meanwhile Aaron remained calm. But he deep down was hoping he would see his wife and two children again.

Elena and Lea raced forward in a attempt to try and save him. Conner turned around and a single black wing appeared on his back and a bone like wing appeared on the other shoulder. He turned around to see Alex racing towards him with his blade deformed and his Jet thrusters formed. Conner smirked and flew into the air with Alex chasing after him.

Aaron was now fifty feet in the air.

As he reached twenty feet…a net appeared from two trees around him and caught him. He looked around to try and see who his rescuers were.

Twnety feet bellow him…his other two guards Light and James were there.

"Gothca Boss." Light said smiling. Elena and Lea were relieved to see their two partners alive. Elena and Lea were now climbing up towards Aaron to help him out of the net he was in.

Aaron smiled sighed with relief for two reasons. One was that he had been saved, the other that his other two guards, Light and James were alright. But also he felt worried…the Templars had the Ashes of Ares…it was now all up to Alex to make sure the fragment never made contact with the Ashes. Because if it did...there was no telling what destruction would be caused.


	30. Chapter 28: Darkness

**Chapter 28: The shadow**

**Alex's POV:**

I flew after Conner who was making extreme maneuvers threw the forset as he flew with his bone and black feathered wing. He occasionally looked back at me smirking and his eyes occasionally flashed red. I shot another blast from my rocket launcher and missed him.

He then flew straight up into the sy and broke threw the trees above. I did the same. I increased my speed on my jet thrusters and formed my scythes on both my arms. I flew up close to him and slashed at his arm that held the canister. I don't know what was inside, but I knew that it wasn't good. I had to get that container.

He avoided my blow and then countered by kicking at me unsuccessfully. I created a blast of ice that flew off my Scythes and then flew at him and hit his bone like wing and I then radiated my scythes with fire and sliced off the wing utterly destroying it and causing it to disintegrate into ashes. He grunted in pain and momentarily fell towards the ground now three hundred feet bellow but he regained control and continued to fly. I again pursued after him.

As I shot a compressed blast of wind at him he looked back at me and then I saw his eyes glow a deep crimson color and then a blast of black electricity flew threw the sky and collided with the wind rocket and created a giant explosion. The blast temporarily sent me falling to the ground disabling my Jet thrusters temporarily but I regained control. When I did I flew threw the screen of smoke and then looked around…I closed my eyes and focused on my nanites.

_Tracking target…_

_Target located. Target is moving towards the region "Iknimaya"_

I smirked. No way he could escape now. I then flew towards the area at Iknimaya that he should be at. As I flew threw the floating mountains I looked around…and noticed that the Ikrans in the region weren't flying as often as usual. I remained focused and continued to fly.

Eventually I landed on mountain and deformed my jet thrusters. I slowly stood up and looked at the floating mountains high above the mountain I was standing on. I slowly walked forward around the cliff and then charged a jump and jumped up to a section of the mountain that was covered in trees and seemed to make a miniature forest. I continued to walk.

As I walked I noticed the signature was growing weaker…and was replaced with a new signature…stronger than Conner's nanite readings. I decided that whoever it was…was working with Conner and I might as well deal with his cohort first.

I finally reached an end of the trees and came to a stop to a near a ledge that was close by another floating mountain. I looked up the mountain and on the first ledge…sat the Doctor. He no longer wore his white doctors jacket. But now he wore a black robe with a Templar insignia on the right shoulder.

He sat on the ledge holding the canister that Conner had. I formed my blade on my left arm and raised it up and pointed the point of my giant sword at him.

He smirked and tossed the canister into the air and caught it with the other hand and raised it up into the air so that way it looked like it was blocking the sun.

"Alex my boy…It seems that this little reunion has been quite pleasant!" He said his voice echoing down towards me. I remained expressionless. "I hope you were not expecting to face my son…he has more important matters to attend to at this moment." He said. I shook my head.

"No…You're just the one I wanted to find." I said as I continued to hold up my blade.

"You made a very low move doctor…or should I say, Robert Jones. Leader of the Templars." I said. "Attacking my Clan's home…you nearly caused the deaths of all of my people and family. That is something I will not take lightly."

Jones laughed. "Alex…you are so much like your father. Brave, kind hearted, strong morals, Skilled as an Assassin…but like him you are blinded by the love you have with your family. Failing to understand that in time like these. Peace must be gained threw through the deaths of innocent lives. Your clan and family included."

I shook my head. "You know what Jones." I said to him as I lowered my blade. "You don't get it! You do not understand anything about peace! You Templars have only caused more pain than good! Like for example! The killing of civilians! That wont bring peace. You will only promote more pain and suffering by forcing peace upon others that would take their free will away and causing the deaths of innocent lives!"

Jones shook his head. "Blind Alex…that is all you ever are…and all you will ever be!" He said as he stood up and held up the canister. "I will make sure that your eyes are opened…with the ashes of your brother…Ares!" He said. My eyes widened. Ares'…ashes!

"What!"

"Yes Alex! Inside this canister is Ares' ashes. And once I've added the final component…you will be facing someone so much similar to him!" He said smirking down at me. I caused electricity and flames and radiate off of my blade. What could he do with my Brother in laws Ashes? And what component?

That's when I saw him hold up a vial…which held a glowing fragment that radiated a dark violet color. Suddenly I felt a pain in my chest…and a sense of remembrance. The shard glowed a brighter violet color…that's when I recognized it!

"Dark Energon!" I said in shock. Jones smirked again.

"Yes Alex! You thought the Dark Energon was destroyed in your heart? You and the Autoborgs were able to destroy the part of it that was causing it to control you! But you Alex failed to destroy the central core! Which also holds the embodiment of Ares'…insanity!" He said.

I tensed a little. Jones continued. "And once the shard comes into contact with the ashes…Ares will be reborn…but into the one you had fought!" Jones said raising his arms. "And once the two of you have merged! You will be more willing to serve us in your role for bringing forth a new age!"

Jones slowly raised up the shard and opened the canister. I quickly formed my normal arm into a sniper like weapon and took aim and shot it at Jones' hand holding the canister. A bullet hit his hand and his hand was blown apart and the ashes flew to the ground and formed a small pile. Jones grunted and held the dark Energon shard. But I had wall ran up the Cliff side and jumped up towards Jones and formed my Rocket launcher and shot it at him. He was shocked but raised his arm that no longer had a hand but slowly healed. He formed a shield of bone. The blast hit his shield and he was sent flying backwards. I lunged again at him as I formed a shield on my rocket launcher arm which the rocket launcher deformed.

I slashed at him with my blade but Jones recovered while dropping his bone shield and he used his powers to pull out his own spin which soon turned into a metal picked whip like bone weapon. His spin had regenerated as well. Our weapons collided but my blade cut threw his whip and I was able to nick him on the side of his face puncturing the side of his exo pack which he threw off and breathed easily due to his nanites.

He then summoned a bone sword and he and I began to fight one another with our blades while he still held the Dark energon shard.

He tried to trip me with his sword but I had recovered and then swung my blade again at him with my blade in saw mode. He avoided some of my strikes but he was slower than I was.

Eventually he jumped up towards a giant Tree limb along with me and we continued our fight as we jumped from place to place and eventually on the op of the mountain we were on. He raised his left hand and formed a sphere of black flames and threw them at me. I raised my shield arm and deflected the blast with my shield and then blew a blast of fire from my mouth with sent him staggering backwards.

As I charged he then increased in speed with his strikes and unleashed a barrage of strikes with his blade which I was staggering from. He smirked as he and I fought. Eventually he was able to get close and then stabbed my blade arm and then used his strength and tore the blade off my arm turning my arm into a normal arm. I staggered back and raised my shield as he shot a blast of black flames at me. I gritted my teeth as my shield began to fail.

But that's when I heard a rocket being fired. Jones jumped back as a missile was shot in his direction. I looked behind me to see a Samson…one of the Samsons owned by the humans who defected to the Na'vi's side. I saw Emily, Will, who were all in Na'vi form, and Karen, in her Avatar Body, in the middle of the Samson with Jack holding a Rocket Launcher aiming it at Jones. I waved at them telling them to fly back away.

…

**Emily's POV:**

"Alex wants us to let him fight Jones on his own." I told Will and his partner Karen Augustine, Grace's younger sister who I had met a few times before I got my amnesia six months ago.

Karen looked at me. "What! No! Alex can't fight him on his own!" Karen said. After what happened at the Tipani's Hometree. Ti'nera and Haruko had stayed behind with the clan just incase the RDA tried to attack. Will had told Ti'nera that he and her would have a long talk when he got back and Karen was happy that Will's mate was alive. But now she was worried that her student would not be able to handle the Grand master of the Templars on his.

"Let Alex fight him." Will said while holding his AMP Cross.. Karen looked at him. Will continued. "This is his fight. This is something he has to do."

Karen looked at me. "Karen…I know that you're worried about my brother…but Will is right." I said to her. She sighed as she ran her hand threw her hair.

"Ten minutes. That's how long he has until we help out." She said. She then told the pilot to hover back a little so Alex and Jones would fight one on one. I looked at Alex as he and Jones fought in sword combat. I closed my eyes and held Blaze in my hands in Sword mode.

'_Alex…you can do it.'_

….

I kicked Jones in the stomach and sent him staggering towards the ledge. He then tripped and was about to fall off towards the ground that was about a hundred feet bellow him even though the ground was still apart of the mountain it was still to far down and Jones' strength couldn't save him at his current level of his nanites strength. Meaning his powers were still trying to reawaken. He watched as his bone blade fell to the ground bellow. He then looked up at me and I slowly raised my blade towards his forehead. I looked into his eyes emotionlessly.

"Time to pay for what you have done to all of us." I said. Jones slowly smirked as he held the Shard of Dark energon.

"Not yet Alex! Not yet!" He said chuckling as he dropped the shard towards the ground bellow. I looked at the ground bellow with my enhanced vision…the shard was heading straight for the pile of Ares' ashes! With out thinking I quickly jumped off the ledge with my blade formed and radiating electricity that changed from blue to black.

As I fell after the shard I saw the shard…come in contact with the pile of ashes and saw the ashes start to radiate black and violet flames around them. I fell faster and saw that a human like shape slowly took form. I quickly brought my blade down as I hit the ground and there was a loud explosion causing the rocks around me to shatter into dust due to my impact. I was breathing heavily…but that's when I noticed something had blocked my blade…another blade, but it looked more organic. My eyes widened as I saw that the blade was connected to an arm covered in black organic material.

The figure was my age…and it wore a long black robe with no under shirt revealing his chest. He wore black tattered jeans. He had silver blond hair and violet eyes that were feline like and the whites of his eyes were black. It…was the corruption that controlled y body when I had Dark energon inside me…but it had a physical form now.

It slowly looked at me with it's violet eyes. It smirked and then said emotionlessly. "Hello…Alex."

**A/N: Alex is in for another fight against Ares'…except this time it will be against Ares' insanity. Please review these chapters. **


	31. Chapter 29: Reunion of light and shadow

**Chapter 29: Reunion of light and darkness**

**Alex's POV:**

A blast of hot air sent me flying backwards almost falling off the Cliffside but I had stabbed my blade into the ground which helped me from falling. Slowly I stood up and saw the Dark Energon Embodiment jump up towards a pointed rock formation and stood on top of it perfectly while looking down at me, it had a smug expression on it's face. He held out his blade arm which soon extended into a twelve foot long blade that seemed like a Katana. His black robe was flapping in the wind.

"You!" I said as I held up my blade which soon grew into a much bigger blade that was half of the Embodiment's Blade. He smirked again.

"I have been waiting a long time for this Alex." He said calmly. I felt a strange aura around him…it was colder and darker than Ares' aura when he was driven insane when I fought him.

"What do you want!" I demanded him. He chuckled and slowly held up his normal arm and that's when I noticed that for some reason storm clouds were starting to slowly roll in. I looked back at him.

"So much you still do not understand Alex. So little time. I have come back to fulfill our part in bringing forth mother's dream." He said.

"Mother?"

He chuckled again. "Yes. She has been waiting many years. It is time that her will is fulfilled."

"And what is that!" I yelled.

"Simple. To cleanse the sins of both worlds and recreate it so we have a world with no pain or suffering, or lies. That is her will. And we will complete it." He said.

I felt my normal hand clench. I had no idea who the hell his mother was…but to cleanse the sins?

"What do you mean by cleansing the sins of both worlds?" I asked. He smirked again.

"Simple…the great purging." He said…purging…He didn't mean!

"No! I wont let you!" I yelled as I held up my blade. He chuckled.

"There is no option for your fate. We all play a role. Your role is the most important. Which is what you will discover soon." He said as he held up his long blade. I now felt the air around us grow cold and the sound of thunder could be heard in the distance. I held up my blade ready to fight. I saw him slowly tense up…and then in a blur of speed he charged forward. I lunged forward at the same speed.

We then met in mid air and our blades clashed releasing a blinding flash of silver light. The next thing I heard was the sound of the mountain we were own…start to fall apart.

…

**Emily's POV:**

A gust of wind blew past our Samson and temporarily disabled it sending us flying out of control. But the pilot regained control of it. Jack nearly fell out of the Samson but as he did Will jumped out and since the clouds had blocked out the sun it was dark enough for him to use his shadow teleportation skill. He teleported towards Jack, caught him, and teleported himself and Jack back up to the Samson.

Karen looked out of the side of the Samson and gasped as she saw the mountain that Alex was on get destroyed. But as the giant pieces of debris fall to the ground. We saw two figures jump from one piece of stone to the next and as they did the two would jump towards one another and a flash of silver would appear. I also could hear the faint sound of metal clashing against metal.

I closed my eyes and reopened them and saw my vision had increased and I could see Alex, who had just entered his Human form, battling…someone who looked just like him…but the figure had silver blonde hair and violet eyes, and his arm was a long twelve foot blade like katana.

I realized what was happening…that other guy had the same aura…as _her_.

"Crap!" I said. Will and Karen looked at me.

"What is it Emily?" Karen asked. I slowly drew Angel's cry from it's sheath and then drew Blaze.

"We have to help him! Now!" I said.

Will looked towards the fight scene and shook his head. "With this storm coming…I don't think even we could fly over towards them." He said.

"But! The one Alex is fighting! It is similar to Ares!" I said. I didn't want my brother to fight that thing! Not if it was similar to the Shell back when I was with Joseph and the others.

"But remember Emma. Alex defeated Ares once…he can defeat another version of him again. We just have to have faith in him." Will said. I looked into his eyes and saw that he two was worried about Alex. But he believed Alex could defeat this version of Ares.

I sighed and nodded.

Karen then told the pilot to get the Samson far enough away from the fight…since for some reason a flux had entered around the area and was causing the Samson to lose power. So we had to get out of the range, and also Will was right. A storm was starting to form since lightning was starting to strike randomly around the area Alex and the version of Ares were fighting at.

I closed my eyes and preyed to Eywa…and Alex's patron that they would look after my older brother.

….

**Alex's POV:**

The Embodiment and I clashed again with our blades. We were running along the side of one of the mountains. Each time our blades clashed a bright silver flash appeared. The embodiment of Ares' insanity smirked.

"Where did you get this strength Alex?" He said calmly. I gritted my teeth.

"Like I'd tell you!" I said as I shot a blast of fire at him which he avoided and the blast blew up of the side of the mountain.

He jumped upwards as I did the same. He unleashed a barrage of strikes as I did the same. We landed on solid ground on the mountain, as we did several silver flashes appeared beneath the ledge where our blades had clashed and I heard crumbling underneath us. As the ground crumbled we continued to fight.

He was still smirking as we fought. Finally the ground beneath us gave way and he and I fell threw the cracks into a giant space beneath us and we continued to fight. We remained focused on each other watching one another's movements as we clashed. Finally we hit a landed on another one of the floating mountains and continued our fight.

We ran on across the top of the mountain with extreme speed and occasionally we would clash. I radiated electricity off of my blade and then slashed it into the ground creating three columns of electricity which were sent towards him and he avoided them, just barely. He looked at me emotionlessly.

He then raised his blade and slashed at the ground causing the stone beneath me to give way. I was able to focus on my nanites in my feet to stick to the wall. Ares' insanity was now standing thirty feet away from me. He smirked as he held up his blade again. I slowly stood up looking at him.

"I thought of a wonderful gift for you Alex." He said. "Should I give you despair? Or suffering?" he asked as I charged forward with my blade. He jumped back and he made a slashing motion with his blade. He landed a ways on the mountain side and smirked as I came to a stop. He smirked.

"I'll give you both." He said as all of a sudden the entire top part of the mountain exploded and the debris fell towards me. My eyes widened. He looked smug as he turned around and slashed at some of the debris falling towards him. The rest of the debris fell towards me. I quickly formed my other blade on my free arm and then I slashed at the debris with both blades. I gritted my teeth as I occasionally had a couple of close calls. I created a whip of water and slashed it at the stones falling towards me. But as I slashed at one stone, I saw the darkness of Ares actually appear in front of me with his blade stabbing me threw the stomach. We both fell towards the ground but I got him away from me and I formed my Jet thrusters and weakly flew towards one Mountain and crashed on to the ground.

I felt my breathing increase as the wound felt like it was on fire. I slowly stood up as my blades fell apart along with my jet thrusters.

I fell next to a rock and was about to stand. But I turned around to see dark-Ares standing in front of me. He then stabbed his blade into my shoulder and he smirked.

"Is that all?" He asked me. I gritted my teeth. Suddenly a blast of black flames appeared in front of me and sent me flying back into a small cave. A dust screen was in front of me and I felt myself slowly stand up and reformed my blade in it's giant form.

"Come out Alex." Dark-Ares said calmly but in a way that he was baiting me.

I felt my anger rise and my blade radiated blue flames. I lunged towards Dark-Ares and swung my blade at him. He didn't look surprised but was taken off guard a bit. I sung my blade viciously at him but he deflected each strike easily.

I eventually grew tired and the flames disappeared and I began to pant. But I sung my blade again very fast only to have it be blocked by Dark-Ares. He smirked and all of a sudden two Raven black wings appeared on his back and he grew into his Na'vi form which was coal black and had a bone like scorpion tail and had long jagged back spikes. He smirked again as his blade increased in size to match his Form. He towered over me in this form since I was still in my human form.

He then slashed his blade in a blur of speed which I couldn't keep up with. I was sent flying into the air and I then saw him fly up towards me and start to stab me viciously with his blade. I felt it constantly stab me so hard that my healing couldn't keep up with with the constant damage to my body. Eventually he stopped stabbing me and I fell towards the ground.

When I landed my blade fell apart again and I struggled to stand. I looked into the air to see Dark-Ares hovering in the air. He looked down at me with a smug expression.

"Tell me Alex? What do you love the most in this world...tell me...so that I can have the pleasure of taking it away."

He said. He smirked and then flew down towards me with a flash of speed. My eyes widened and I braced myself for my end.

_But that's when everything stopped…and I stood in a white space. _

"_Alex…you can do it…you've defeated him once…you can do it again." I heard a woman's voice say from behind me. _

_My eyes widened as I slowly stood up and turned to face the one who had just spoken…My eyes widened further when I saw that it was…my Mom. She stood looking at me with her kind smile and her green eyes which were always happy. She wore simple blue jeans and a light blue tank-top. Her blonde hair was loose and went down past her shoulders._

"_Mo…Mom." I said in shock. She smiled and she walked up to me and embraced me into a hug. I felt tears form in my eyes. But I hugged her back. Normally my dad and Emma would come to me in visions…this was the first time Mom ever spoken with me. _

"_My little boy…you've grown up so much." She said. I fought back the tears and smiled. I loved my mom very much…since when dad was working she was there for me looking after me. I was happy she was nothing like her ancestors who were the infamous Borgia family._

_She then slowly broke the hug and placed her hand under my chin and tilted my head up so she looked at me. She smiled at me._

"_I know you can beat him again Alex." She said. "Like me and your father…you have a strong spirit. One that will break threw the strongest of darkness." _

_I looked at her and nodded. "Mom…thank you." I said. She smiled and nodded._

"_I refuse to watch my son die…just like your father and Emma." She said. She leaned forward and kissed my forehead. "Thank you Alex…for protecting you and your sister." She said. I smiled and nodded._

"_Do you need help?" She asked me._

_I shook my head. "No. I got it." I said with a smile as I turned around. I felt her place her hand on my shoulder. Then time resumed. And mom was gone._

My eyes opened as I quickly stood up and raised my hands up and formed armor around them and blocked the blow. Dark-Ares looked at me with a concealed look of shock.

I glared at him. I then used my strength to push him back a ways. He slid back as I charged forward and then flew a blast of fire from my mouth. He was sent flying into the air. Suddenly I felt a warm feeling on my chest. I looked down at my chest to see some kind of dragon like insignia appear on my chest as some kind of mark and it glowed a bright golden color which could be seen even threw my vest which was covering part of the mark. I then looked up at Dark-Ares. Golden flames appeared around me in a ring.

"I feel sorry for you! You just don't get it!" I yelled as I jumped into the air…and suddenly my blade formed and it was covered in golden and white flames. "I will protect those who I love! And defeat anyone who wishes to hurt them!" I yelled as I entered my Na'vi form and I suddenly flew towards him in a blur of gold.

I then slashed at him in a blur of gold flashes and strike all around him in speed he couldn't keep up with. I then flew up above him and my blade's flames now became an inferno as I flew down towards him and made one final slash threw his chest. As I landed on the ground I stabbed my blade into the ground and an explosion of golden flames appeared around Dark-Ares that was very bright.

I slowly stood up with my blade in it's normal state. I saw Dark-Ares Hovering in the air with his black feathered wings extended.

I looked up at him. "Return to where you belong…in my memories." I told him. He looked at me expressionlessly.

"That is one thing I will never be…is a memory." He said. Suddenly his wings wrapped around him and he slowly disappeared in black flames.

I continued to look up into the sky. The dragon mark disappeared. I noticed that the clouds were slowly starting to become lighter and the sun was peaking threw…I saw the sun slowly begin to set. I closed my eyes and smiled.

"Now…Brother…rest in peace knowing that your darkness has been destroyed." I said…hoping Ares could rest in peace.

Slowly my eyes opened…but that's when I noticed my surroundings grew darker….Eagle vision?

I looked around. But that's when I saw a small flash of blue light. Then I saw something in front of me hovering like some kind of hologram. It took the shape of some kind of holographic world map…of Pandora. It showed Pandora as it was right now…but there was a small glowing blue dot on the continent that we all were on.

"What is this?" I asked myself.

I turned around to see Will and Emily running up towards me. They were glowing a blue aura, showing they were allies.

"Do you guys?" I asked. Will nodded.

"Yeah…but with our own versions of Eagle vision." He said. He and I looked at Emily who had called this the map and seeker. She looked at us…and then at the ground.

"I remember…everything." She said.

"What exactly is this?" I asked her. She looked at us.

"This is the map and the dot is the seeker…" She paused. "Alex…this fight…it's just the beginning." She said.

"What do you mean?" I asked. She looked at me and then slowly lookedo ut at the distance.

She said "Come on...time for you to meet Doctor Carder...he'll explain everything."

**A/N: I'd like to thank Pandoramyland777 for helping me out with some parts of this chapter. **

**Next time: The Revelation**


	32. Chapter 30: Revelation and Decision

**Chapter 30: The Revelation, and Alex's decision.**

**Alex's POV:**

Will, Emily, Karen and I were back at The Tipani's Hometree. When we entered Hometree the clan was all fine much to my relief. I saw Jake, Neytiri, Bey'damo and Marali approach us. Jake looked at me.

"You alright Alex?" He asked. I nodded at him.

"Yeah…thanks Jake for helping Trudy defend the Tipani before we arrived." I said to him thankful. He smiled and nodded.

"Anytime Alex. Both our clans look after one another." He said. I nodded at him. Hard to believe seven years ago I hated his guts since he was tasked with preventing me from escaping that RDA compound with the nanite cell. Now he was one of my best friends and ally.

I looked at Bey'damo. "How is the clan?" I asked him.

"They are fine Alex. No one was injured." He said. I nodded at the warrior who I viewed in a way as my brother.

"I'm glade…what about Sai'ria? Where is she?" I asked in concern. He and Marali looked at one another.

"She is fine…but Karenaugustine should see her." Marali answered. Karen's eyes widened and she realized something.

"Shit! I forgot!" She said as she ran up the spiral most likely towards where Sai'ria was at.

I was about to walk forward to catch up with Karen. This had something to do with my unborn child most likely. But then Jake and Neytiri stopped me. Jake looked at me and then noticed something was wrong...About what happened when I fought Conner and Jones at Iknimaya…and the fact he and Neytiri didn't know about my fight with Dark-Ares yet.

"What is it?" He asked. "Did you kill Conner and that old doctor?" I shook my head.

"No…I didn't." I answered. Will and Emily looked at me. I then spook my reason for not killing Conner when I had the chance. "I'm not ready to kill Conner yet."

Jake and the others were confused now.

"But Alex." Neytiri said. "You were able to kill the Behemoth…which was bigger than any living thing I have seen…and it was strong. Aren't you strong enough to kill Conner?"

I was silent while the others looked at me. "I never said I wasn't strong enough…I'm not ready emotionally and mentally to kill Conner…not while I still lose control of myself every time I fight him." I said. "Only when I've strengthened myself mentally and emotionally. And gotten past all of my anger and not letting it control me or have him manipulate me with my emotions when I fight him…that's when I'm ready to face him."

The others just stared at me.

Bey'damo nodded. "I can understand." He said. "The only way for a warrior to settle something is when he becomes stronger in spirit."

The others were silent for a moment until Emily nodded in agreement. "You're right Alex." She said. The others nodded in agreement.

Bey'damo looked over at me. "I have to leave Olo'eyktan. Me and some of the other warriors are going to scout the forest to make sure none of the sky people are intending to attack Hometree." I nodded.

"Okay. I'll join you and the others when I'm rested up." I said. Then nodded and he and Marali left.

Jake and Neytiri then looked at Emily. She looked at them and smiled.

Jake slowly walked forward and hugged her. "Glade you're alive…you worried Charles and the others. We all thought you died."

Emily smiled. "Nope. I'm alright. Thanks to Alex and Will."

Jake nodded and broke the hug. Neytiri then hugged Emily. "It is so good to see you Emma…when Jake told me…that you were alive…I felt happy that my younger sister was alive." Neytiri said. Emily again smiled as they broke the hug and nodded.

"I'll explain everything to you later Neytiri…but now I think it's time that I told you all everything I know." Emily said. I nodded. Emily sighed as she slowly sat down next to a rock. We looked at her and she sighed. "How the hell to begin?" She asked herself.

"I can help." We all heard a voice say. We turned around to see Aaron Carder and his four body guards, Elena, Light, Lea and James walking towards us. Carder was in a Wheel chair right now. He looked at me and then looked amazed. But he then shook his head and looked at the rest of us and then finally at Emma.

"Emily…it is good to see you are still alive." Carder said with a sense of relief. Emma smiled and nodded.

"It's nice to see you two Doctor Carder." She said. We all looked at Carder. He looked at the rest of us.

"Alex…I must ask for your forgiveness." He said to me. I looked at him confused.

"What for?" I asked.

"For designing the Nanites…and being the one who is indirectly responsible for all of the pain that has happened to you because of what happened to your sister, Emily." He said looking down. Elena, Lea and James bowed their heads along with him. Light looked away but I noticed a little sadness in her eyes.

I looked down at him and shook my head. "Don't be…I don't blame you for what happened to me. I blame the Templars. I know that you only designed the nanites to help your son." I said.

He looked up at me and nodded. "Thank you…Alex." He said. He chuckled a bit. "You've got so much of your parents in you…specifically your father. He only blamed those who those who committed the crime. Never the one who unknowingly caused the event." He said. I nodded a bit. He knew my parents…never mind now isn't the time.

"Anyways Alex…I think I should be the one to explain about what Emily is trying to talk about." Aaron said. I nodded. He sighed. "Back on Earth…I first discovered old technology that was used by "Those who came before". The technology was the nanites. More specifically it was the Trinity nanite. The one that is completely bonded with you." He said. My eyes widened…The first civilization…they designed the nanites! I heard Jake explain to Neytiri quietly about the First Civilization in a brief summary since she only knew about the Assassin-Templar conflict but not the back story.

"How did you find the Trinity nanite?" Will asked.

"I found it in the ruins of Jerusalem. About a year or two after Desmond White and Evan Rider destroyed the Temple of Ares where the so called Piece of Eden named "The blade of Ares" Existed." Aaron said. "Apparently I was able to enter the resting chamber of the POE. But when I enetered I only saw a clear container filled with liquid in it. I took and then went back to England, which as you all know had expanded several years ago in some areas in the middle east."

He paused. "I was able to put the liquid underneath a microscope and I examined it…and in the liquid which caught me off guard…were nanites. It was the Blade of Ares. The Trinity nanite included. I myself was a Templar scholar. But I was not an active member nor did I believe in their views. But I was able to look threw one of the old hidden codex pages that Altair had written and hidden away from his original codex. Apparently I found out that the nanites were designed to be injected into a person…and if they did that the host would become immune to all diseases once fully bonded with them…even the most lethality of viruses and plagues would not harm the host once the nanites fully bonded with the hosts." Aaron said. "So I continued my research and shared it with the Templars….which I soon realized was a great mistake. They sent me to Pandora to develop the Nanites. But they told me they intended to use the nanites I invented to cure diseases….but I was wrong. When I developed my first batch of nanites. The Tempalrs began injecting them into random people only to have them killed due to their weak blood system…Only one we found out could bond with the Trinity nanite and other nanites on a full injection and actually gain all of the positive effects along with powers of their own that could aesily defeat enemy armies. And that one person were those who were born from the line of Altair. And there was only one family who was alive who were Altair's descendents…your family Alex."

"So that's when they decided to capture Emily…and the other children, right?" Will asked. Aaron shook his head.

"No…we found one person who…somehow bonded with the nanites on a full injection…a complete injection." Aaron said. I raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean? I thought other people could bond with nanites on a minimum injection…and only my family could bond with them on a full injection." I said.

Aaron nodded. "How this subject bonded with her nanites was threw an accident…Which changed her appearance and her blood strengthening it so she could bond with the nanites…when she did. She began to develop powers that we never thought possible. The power to control the ground…trees…stone…anything connected to the planet she could control…or more likely they moved on a will of their own to obey her commands." He said. "Once she fully bonded with them…the Templars realized they had created their weapon. And since she could control the Earth material around her on Pandora…they gave her the project name…"

"Project Gaia." Emma cut in. We all looked at her. She was looking at the ground and seemed a bit uneasy. Aaron nodded. That's when I saw an image of the woman with silver blonde hair.

I looked at Aaron. "Gaia…the first nanite subject?" I said. He nodded.

"Yes…and because of that and what the Templars put her threw…she has gone insane and now believes that she is a goddess." He said. He looked at the ground folding his hands. Elena placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her and then at us. "And she views it is her duty to create a world with no pain or lies…by…destroying life on both Earth and Pandora except for the nanites subjects…and she believes she can recreate both worlds."

We all suddenly felt uneasy…I remembered Dark-Ares saying something about his mother bringing about the great cleansing…that meant destroying all life.

"Gaia…" I said. I placed my hand on my chest. "Why hasn't she done it yet?" I asked.

"Because before she became to powerful. I was given a vision by Eywa herself, she told me to create a sort of parasite Nanite that would slowly kill her…but only temporary. Then once I did that I hid Gaia's body away. Eywa erased my memories of where it was…but the Templars were not going to give up. So they used the Trinity nanite as a three part tracking and locater nanite. And also it has the power to revive Gaia…which only you Alex can do due to your bloodline." He said. I looked at him. "And…since you along with Gaia could help make the Templars dream of "Peace" Become reality. But Gaia and the Templars plans are two totally different plots. Templars wish to control both worlds. But Gaia wishes to destroy life and then recreate it….which she believes she can do."

"But…she cannot do it. Only Eywa can." Neytiri said. We all nodded. Aaron agreed.

"Yes…But Gaia knows of Eywa's existence and in Gaia's spiritual prison which is similar to the dream world that you and the others can access Alex. Eywa has constantly tried to help Gaia realize that her plan wont work…but Gaia shoot down everything Eywa says…believing that she is a goddess like Eywa."

I shook my head. Gaia…she wanted to tempt me with power…wanted me to believe that her way would truly bring peace…but it wouldn't. It would only cause the destruction of every living being…and then when that was done…she wouldn't succeed in recreating it.

"Ares was created from Gaia's cells along with your cells Alex. But he views Gaia as his mother since she was the first Nanite subject. But you Alex…are the one Gaia wishes to persuade to side with her…since you and her are both the most powerful Nanite subjects alive. And you Alex are meant to be "The god" of the other nanite subjects making you the most powerful when you have fully mastered your powers…in a way…._you _are the key. The key to the future." Aaron said. By now Ti'nera and Haruko walked closer and knew what we were talking about…Everything…it made since now. The Templar order believed that once Gaia was freed and with me on their side…I would bring forth a new age…Gaia had the same plan…but believed that I should side with her. And destroy all life.

I shook my head. "I wont…take part in the future they dream of. Peace must be learned and understood by others…and embraced. A world of lies and pain. The reason lies and pain exist is to help people learn from those mistakes. And try and better ourselves." I said. I noticed the others nod…they knew I was right.

I placed my hand on my chest. "I wont let Gaia succeed. I wont revive her. But I will find her body…and destroy it so the Templars no longer are looking for her." I said. Aaron looked at me and nodded.

"You truly are your father and mother's son." He said. "The Trinity nanite serves three purposes. Map, Seeker and Kjey. The map is viewed threw Eagle vision, which only you have biologically while the other nanite subjects have it threw their nanites threw artificial means." He said. "Once you have discovered all of your powers the map and seeker functions activate. The key function serves as a way to opening "The Vault" To Gaia's body. Then you alone can revive her. But I know that is not your intentions. So you must destroy Gaia's body by stabbing her in the chest first." He said. I nodded.

I turned to Emily and Will. "Guys…I want you to come with me. I need people to watch my back while I'm searching for the vault." They looked at one another and nodded.

"We're in." Will said. Emma smiled.

"You're my brother Alex. I'm with you all the way." She said. I smiled. I turned to Haruko and Ti'nera.

"Think you guys can look after the clans while we're gone?" I asked. Haruko and Ti'nera nodded.

"Yes we will. They are our family just like they are to you. We will guard them with our lives." Haruko said. Ti'nera looked at Will and walked up to him and the two pulled one another into an embrace and the two kissed. I smiled to myself. Jake walked forward.

"I'm coming as well." Jake said.

"Jake…" I said trying to persuade him not to come. He smirked.

"I know I know. Gaia is strong…but I'm willing to watch all of your backs as well." He said. I sighed and nodded. I noticed Neytiri look worried for her mate but she nodded.

"We'll leave in a few days…but first there are things that I'd like to get accomplished first…like your initiation Emily." I said to her. Emily looked at me.

"Wha…What?" She asked.

"You've proven yourself that you are loyal to the Assassins. It's only right that you are in the order." I said. She grinned and nodded.

"Alright." She said. Aaron smiled.

"I'm glade. Now we both don't have to worry about our former allegiance with those bastards." Aaron said. I nodded. I slowly turned around.

"I gotta go and check on Sai'ria." I said. But as I was about to walk off Ti'nera cut in.

"Alex…before you go and see Sai'ria." Ti'nera paused. I looked at her. She seemed nervous and excited. She looked at me. "Sai'ria…she is about to give birth to your children while you fought that version of Ares…."

My eyes widened…

"She's…" I said stunned right now. Ti'nera nodded. I felt excitement enter my body right now. The next thing I knew was that I was darting up the spiral to see my mate.

As I ran I quickly dodged several clan members who noticed y excitement. Emily and Will were catching up to me. I could've sworn I heard Emily giggling at seeing me like this. I was nervous but excited. Nervous about my mates wellbeing…and excited that our child was about to enter the world. I stopped in front of the Alcove that Sai'ria was supposed to be in.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I heard the sound of voices inside…I slowly stepped inside the Alcove.

Inside I saw Sanume, Tu'ri, Karen and Julie standing around the Hammock Sai'ria was in. Sanume and Tu'ri saw me. Tu'ri grinned at me excitedly. I slowly stepped forward. I walked up to the side of the Hammock and the others parted way for me.

Sai'ria saw me and she looked tired. But she was able to smile tiredly at me. I smiled at her and I saw that in her arms…were two infants. I felt my heart skip a beat…I felt Julie place a hand on my shoulder. She smiled.

"Congratulations Alex. You are the father of two beautiful baby girls." She said with a smile. I smiled back and looked at Sai'ria. She held our daughters in her arms. They were both asleep. I smiled ran my hand over my eyes.

I heard the others leave the Alcove. I slowly kneeled next to Sai'ria and kissed her.

"Sorry…that I wasn't here Sai'ria…I…"

She cut me off with another kiss. "I am not angry my Alex…I know." She said understandingly. I smiled at her. I slowly held one of our baby girls. I felt her slowly cuddle in my arms. I smiled.

"I named her Alyara, Alex…after my mother. She is the youngest." She said. I nodded with a smile as I held Alyara in my arms and lightly kissed her forehead. I looked at our oldest baby girl.

"I want you to name her Alex." Sai'ria said smiling kindly. I smiled and nodded. I knew what I wanted to name her…

"Emma…" I said. "I'd like her to be named Emma…after my little sister." I said. Sai'ria grinned and nodded. Slowly I got closer to Sai'ria and kissed her again. "I'm sorry Sai;ria…but in a few days I'll have to leave again…there is something I have to do." I said. She nodded at me in understanding.

"I understand…I believe in you Alex…so do our daughters." She said. I nodded. I looked at Alyara and smiled. I know that in a few days…that I will have to leave. But I know that once it is finished…that my family will be safe. I will defend my mate and my daughters with all of my strength.

**A/N: So Alex is a dad now! The next chapter is the Epilogue. Hope you guys have enjoyed the story. **


	33. Chapter 31: Battlelines

**Epilogue: Battlelines drawn**

**Alex's POV:**

It had been a day since my fight with Dark-Ares…and all of us learning about Gaia…and what she intends to do. But now I was resting up for the journey towards the vault. Once Will, Emily, Jake and I find the vault and once I've destroyed Gaia's body. It will all be over. All that would remain would be the Templars and the RDA. With them gone. Pandora will be safe again.

So far Alyara and Emma were doing fine so far. Sai'ria and I keep a close eye on our new born daughters…typical parents I guess you could say. It pains me that in a few days I'll have to leave my girls…but once I am back I intend to spend most of my time with Sai'ria and our daughters.

But right now I had to focus. I stood next to Will near a fire pit. On one of the upper levels of Hometree. It was around nine P.M. Some Na'vi were gathered around waiting. I saw Sai'ria in the crowd holding Emma (Our child) and Tu'ri was next to her holding Alyara. I smiled at seeing Tu'ri happy at knowing she was a aunt.

But my head snapped up when I heard footsteps walking forward towards Will and I. Approaching us was Emily. She wore her armor and had Blaze in it's black traveling case around her waist along with Angel's cry. Yesterday Karen had officially given me the rank of master as an Assassin. Now I was able to conduct an initiation ceremony for any Assassin recruit who had proven themselves to the order…and Emily has done just that. Now it was time she was officially apart of the order.

As she approached I took a deep breath and began to say. _"Nulla è vero, tutto è lecito" (Nothing is true, everything is permitted). _

Emily stopped in front of Will and I, she seemed nervous but didn't show it. I noticed Neytiri and Jake smiling in the crowd. They knew this is what Emily wanted.

I continued. "The wisdom of our creed, is spoken through these words." I said as Will handed me the heated tongs. I took them and then Emily held out her left hand and extended her ring finger.

"We fight through the dark, to defend the light. We are Assassins." I said as I lightly clamped the heated tongs on her ring finger. She winced a little as a heated scar appeared on her ring finger. I unclamped the tongs and put them back into the flames.

"Nothing is true, everything is permitted." I said. Emily then walked towards an opening which lead to a branch. She walked up to the edge and looked down at the pile of hay and leaves bellow. She took a deep breath and performed her first ever leap of faith.

Will and I and the others met up with her on the ground. She climbed out of the pile and walked up to me. She and I shared a hug and I smiled.

"Welcome to the brotherhood…little sis." I said to her. She smiled.

She then said. "Thanks, big bro." We slowly broke the hug and we turned to the rest of the group. And we walked forward.

….

Jones slowly stood up from his desk and slowly took off his glasses and threw them to the ground. He no longer needed them. He raised his hand and black flames appeared above the palm. He closed his eyes.

"Soon my dear Gaia…we will see each other again…and the new future shall be mine…with me as it's leader." He said smirking.

He then turned towards the door and left his office. The old man who sat behind the desk and acting like a leader who sat and watched…was dead. Now Jones' true personality was to be revealed.

….

Gaia sat on her throne in the prison dream world. Her hands were folded as she leaned back in her throne. The smoke clouds in the sky were disappearing. She smirked as she saw the pitch black night sky and the black moon appear. Only the lakes of fire illuminated the world.

She looked up into the sky and slowly stood up. Suddenly black clouds began to take the form of a giant dragon who had dark purple eyes and dark flames appeared around the cloud like body of the dragon. Gaia smirked.

"Come to me…Alex!"

….

**Alex's POV:**

Emily, Will and I slowly walked out of the Tipani's Hometree. Two days since Emily's initiation…the time for rest was over. The time to act was now.

We met up with Jake who stood next to Trudy's new Samson. Trudy's legs were healed up and she was in prime condition. She wanted to come along so she could fly us to the location just incase we needed rest. Will and Emily slowly fazed into Human form and stepped into the Samson. Fenrir and Cerberus jumped in next to Will and sat next to him. I slowly pulled up my vest hood and turned to look at the rest of my clan who were going to watch us depart. I heard the Samson's rotor blades activate along with the engines. I heard it start to ascend into the air.

I looked at Sai'ria who was looking at me with concerned but proud eyes. She nodded at me as if to say, _"Hurry back"_

I nodded as if to reply. _"I will"_

The Samson was in the air and was flying away. I reluctantly turned away from my clan and then Formed my Jet thrusters. I took one last glance at them and then began to ascend in the air. I then flew after the others.

As I did I felt tears role threw my eyes…I hated not being with Sai'ria and our children…but I knew what was at stake. I had to defeat Gaia and the Templars in order to keep them safe…and I will keep them safe.

I looked forward into the sky…clouds were roaming in…a storm was coming…

My name is Alex White…and the fate of Pandora and Earth…is in our hands.

…_.._

_The Battle lines have been drawn…The final battle is about to begin._

…_.._

**The Story concludes in: Avatar: Project Nano: Ragnarok.**

**A/N: And so ends part two. Ragnarok will be the story to conclude the first part of the series. It wont be as long as the last two parts. I appreciate all of the reviews that I got. But I'd like to ask you guys to please review the entire series please. And I'd also like to thank Pandoramyland777, Supermarioforever2 and thewriter43 for the help and support. Thanks you three. You're the best.**

**Until next time.**

**GD12 out...**


	34. The other side

**The other side.**

The girl was seventeen years old. She wore an English school girls uniform. Her hair was silver Blonde and her skin was pale.

_With a mirror they say it is a gateway to another realm_

…_._

"Where the heck could she be?" The eighteen year old said in the passenger side of the black Mustang car while adjusting his shot gun. He had black hair and tanned skin.

The driver had slightly long hair and he was around twenty. He wore glasses over his eyes.

"Central park she said on the phone." The man with the glasses said.

The seventeen year old groaned. "Ah man."

In the back a somewhat muscular man with brown hair leaned forward. "Come on…she can't be that bad…right?" He asked. That's when he turned his attention to the eighteen year old boy next to him. He had blonde hair and was wearing a black button up T-shirt with black jeans. He was looking out the window. "Alex?"

….

_But those two sides must never cross_

…_._

"Rosa!" Alex yelled as he ran threw the park. He saw the girl with silver blonde hair. Alex ran towards her jumping over a rock to get to her. "Rosa!" Alex called out again.

But that's when black flames appeared around Rosa as she turned to face Alex. Alex slid to a stop and looked in shock. Suddenly gold flames appeared around him and he raised his hand as Rosa did to.

Suddenly a rapier appeared in Rosa's hand and she swung it in the air. A sword appeared in Alex's hand that was gold and white. Suddenly the flames flew into the air and circled in the air.

Soon a giant mechanical knight like figure appeared behind Rosa, it was twenty feet tall and was covered in black metallic armor. It's eyes were a dark violet and it had mechanical wings on it's back. It wielded a scythe in one hand and a giant claw in the other.

A mechanical figure appeared behind Alex as well, same height. But took on a more feminine look. It's armor was gold and white. It held a shield in one hand and a sword in the other. On it's back were golden mechanical wings.

Rosa and Alex were now in a stare lock. Alex's eyes glowed gold and Rosa's eye glowed purple-bluish. Each of their eyes the same color as the mechanical figures behind them.

_But both sides are connected_

Alex lunged forward

_Both sides have the same conflict but different rules._

Rosa lunged forward as well

_Both have…_

They both met in the middle. For a moment time stopped as they looked into each other's eyes.

_Road…Hope…Destiny…Only one will be victories. One will fall._

Both of their blades clashed.

…

"_The final battle of the children of the Great mother…has reached it's end."_


End file.
